La vie d'Harry
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Meredith] Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre : La vie d'Harry_**

Résumé : Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

Genre : Humour, Romance

Message de l'auteur : **JE NE SUIS PAS LA VÉRITABLE AUTEUR, JE PUBLIE UNE HISTOIRE APPARTENANT A MA MEILLEURE AMIE (POUFSOUFFLE)!**

Cette histoire aurais tout aussi bien pu s'appeler "une année normale quand on est Harry Potter". Ainsi, vous apprendrez que les fenêtres n'apportent que des embrouilles et que vous devez absolument les barricader avant de vous retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Quand un malheur arrive, il n'est jamais seul.

Ça commence par un bébé qui s'incruste dans votre chambre sans votre avis et encore moins votre consentement et ça finit par la disparition d'un quart de la population sorcière d'Angleterre.

Et c'est ce que vas apprendre à ses dépens Harry Potter, étudiant en sorcellerie et sauveur du monde à ses temps perdus.

Tout le monde connaît son histoire : à un an, un psychopathe a tué ses parents et a essayé de le tuer mais il n'a pas réussi. Lord Voldemort, comme il aime bien se faire surnommer (pas Harry, hein? On parle du psychopathe assassin, là), s'est donc fait rétamer la tronche une première fois. Il s'est barré, réduit à l'état de sous-larve. Bref. Il n'était ni beau, ni intéressant -quoique sa capacité à parasiter les tête était assez fascinante-.

Oui "était" car il a réussi à retrouver son ancien corps il y a deux ans, quand Harry avait 14 ans (et donc petit calcul mental, l'âge de Harry est de? Félicitations à tout ceux qui on répondu 16 ans!).

Donc tout à sa joie de retrouver son ancienne apparence, le dangereux psychopathe tua sous les yeux ébahis de Harry un petit Pouffsoufle qui passait par là -ce qui est vraiment cruel car tout le monde sait que Pouffsoufle est la plus parfaite des maisons :

Peuplée de personnes sympathiques et qui ne risquent pas de vous tuer une fois que vous aurez le dos tourné, elle est située dans un environnement idéal, près des cuisines d'où la salle commune dispose d'un accès direct. Cela vous permettra de vous épanouir pleinement en toute confiance.

 _Ce message est approuvé par la compagnie aire blaireaux_

Harry était revenu chez les Dursley, sa seule famille restante pour les vacances scolaires. C'était un dimanche matin ou plutôt début d'après midi, le soleil venait de réveiller Harry en lui fichant un rayon dans les yeux et ces crétins d'oiseaux piaillaient désagréablement à sa fenêtre. Ses tympans en ayant assez, Harry se redressa à demi sur son lit. Il localisa son harfang des neiges domestique d'un seul regard malgré l'absence de ses lunettes et lança, fortement énervé:

\- Attaque Edwige, attaque!

Sa chouette lui lança un regard blasé avant de ce décider à s'envoler par la fenêtre qui s'était ouverte magiquement suite à un charme déposé sur elle. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le calme était enfin revenu. Harry grogna de contentement et se retourna dans son lit avec l'espoir de se rendormir malgré le soleil mais Edwige qui était revenue de sa partie de chasse improvisée ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Enfin, façon de parler, parce que tout le monde sait que les oiseaux ne disposent pas d'oreilles mais d'orifices auriculaire.

La chouette, n'ayant pas apprécié être traité en chien de garde, décida que si elle ne pouvait pas dormir, alors Harry non plus. Elle prit une touffe de cheveux noir de son maître dans son bec et tira d'un coup sec, faisant couiner l'adolescent. Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de faire partir l'animal mais la chouette tint bon. Il fut forcé de capituler devant tant d'insistance. Il se leva bon grès mal grès et balança deux biscuits de Miamhibou -placement de produit!- à l'animal.

Harry mis ses affreuses lunettes rondes sur ses magnifiques yeux verts hérités de sa défunte mère et soupira. D'un simple regard vers l'horloge à l'aiguille des seconde tordue qui ornait le mur de sa chambre, l'adolescent conclu qu'il avait loupé le déjeuner. Et comme son oncle disait, "pas de repas pour les feignants", règle qui ne s'appliquait absolument pas à son cousin Dudley. Ni à aucun autre membre de la famille.

La veille, Dudley avait organisé une fête avec quelques amis. Le problème était que les jeunes gens s'étaient amusés à réveiller Harry toutes les deux heures jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Et le déjeuner se trouvait à midi pile. Il s'assit sur son lit en regardant Edwige déguster ses friandises. En entendant son propre ventre gargouiller, il attrapa sa baguette magique qui trônait négligemment sur sa table de nuit pour insonoriser sa chambre d'un sort.

\- Dobby! appela-t-il dans le vide.

Avant qu'il ai le temps de dire "quidditch" (un sport sorcier très prisé), une créature aux immenses oreilles battantes apparu avec un "pop" sonore, un grand sourire barrant son étrange visage. Tout sorcier reconnaîtrais là un elfe de maison. Ce dernier tenait dans ses bras un plateau-repas garni de nourriture.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, l'elfe avait fait promettre à Harry de l'appeler les matins pour que la créature lui apporte son petit-déjeuner ou n'importe quel repas qu'Harry aurais raté vu que l'oncle du garçon ne fournissait que le déjeuner et le dîner à son neveu et encore, seulement quand celui-ci arrivait à l'heure. Dobby lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait "pas de plus grand honneur, Harry Potter, monsieur!". Harry avait donc cédé.

Les yeux remplis de fierté, Dobby s'avança et déposa cérémonieusement le plateau sur la table de chevet en une mise en scène ridicule.

-Merci! Dit Harry

L'elfe s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez en forme de groin touche le sol. Puis, il se redressa et se tortilla légèrement en fixant Harry de ses immenses yeux verts. Le jeune homme, anticipant la question de l'elfe qui lui était quotidiennement posée, le devança:

\- Désolé Dobby, mais je n'ai toujours pas besoin d'un elfe de maison.

L'elfe lui lança un regard déçu mais se repris rapidement.

-Si Harry Potter, Monsieur change d'avis, Dobby seras ravi de devenir l'elfe d'Harry Potter, monsieur! s'enthousiasma-t-il

L'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois et un "pop" plus tard, il avait disparu.

Harry attaqua son repas et, une fois fini, il se recoucha sur son lit pour relire son livre de métamorphose en attendant de digérer. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'enlever le sortilège d'insonorisation. Il tourna sa baguette magique vers sa porte et alors qu'il venait d'enlever le sort, quelque chose d'incroyable (oui, plus incroyable que de faire de la magie, voler sur un balai et faire des potions) se produisit.

Tout d'abord, sa fenêtre (qui était fermée, sinon cette phrase n'a aucun sens) s'ouvrit. Puis il vit une forme gesticulante et braillante qu'il identifia comme étant un bébé (applaudissements, Sherlock!) léviter et passer par la fenêtre qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Délicatement, l'enfant emmailloté dans un drap vert vint se poser dans les bras d'Harry. Ce dernier eut le reflex de resserrer ses bras autour du petit corps et de regarder pas la fenêtre. Il vit une personne vêtue d'une cape noire réajuster sa capuche qui masquait son visage et disparaître. Il avait transplané. Ainsi, Harry, domicilié au 4 Privet Drive se retrouva comme un abruti avec un bébé pleurant dans ses bras.

Harry ne revint à la réalité quand la porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur le visage violacé de son oncle.

"-C'EST PAS FINI CE VACAR...!"

Il se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il venait remarquer le bébé dans les bras de son neveu. Il fit un pas en arrière, surpris, et, après quelques secondes de stupeur, hurla le nom de sa femme:

-PÉTUNIAAAA!

La tante de Harry arriva en courant, vêtue d'une robe de chambre d'un rose pâle du plus mauvais goût. Elle s'arrêta brutalement sous les yeux curieux du bébé qui avait cessé de crier, contrairement à l'oncle Vernon. Seules quelque brides de phrases que ce dernier s'entêtait à époumoner de sa grosse voix étaient compréhensibles.

-...NOUS CACHE DES CHOSES DANS NOTRE PROPRE MAISON...!... MONSTRE...!... NOUS... BRAVES GENTS TRAVAILLEURS...! VOILÀ COMMENT TU NOUS REMERCIE!...

-Mais il est entré par la fenêtre! se défendit Harry qui peinait à se faire entendre entre les cris. Que ce que je peux en faire?!

Harry eu légèrement l'impression de ne pas être cru vu le regard que sa famille lui lança. Il les sentit réfléchir à toute vitesse -fait suffisamment remarquable pour être remarqué- à comment se débarrasser du visiteur inopportun.

-Il ira à l'orphelinat, là où tu aurais dû aller depuis le début, trancha Pétunia. Pas question de s'embarrasser d'un autre monstre sous notre toit, tu nous suffis amplement. Pour entrer par la fenêtre comme tu dis, ça ne peut être qu'un anormal comme toi.

-Bien, tante Pétunia. J'irai le déposer à l'orphelinat "Sunshine of Night" dans les plus brefs délais. fit semblent de se résigner Harry.

L'oncle Vernon lui jeta un regard suspicieux -et à raison!- mais acquiesça néanmoins, projetant déjà de revenir vérifier si son neveu avait bien obéit. La seule famille restante d'Harry sorti de la chambre en fermant la porte.

Harry regarda enfin véritablement l'enfant pour la première fois. Ne connaissant rien au domaine de l'enfance, il ne pouvait définir l'âge mais le bébé devait environ avoir entre zéro et trois ans.

Il (ou elle) avait des cheveux foncés, mêmes noirs et de grands yeux bleus, bien qu'Harry ne sache pas si la couleur allait être définitive.

Une question vint à Harry qui se senti stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt: qui était ce bébé? Et ses parents? Étaient-t-ils seulement encore vivants? Et qui était cette personne en noir? Sa famille? Un kidnappeur? Un type qui n'avait rien à voir et qui s'était trouvé au mauvais moment -quant au fait qu'il soit sorcier et louche n'était qu'une coïncidence-?

Un papier blanc, que les plis de la couverture de l'enfant cachaient jusque là, attira son attention. C'était une lettre. Harry, espérant obtenir enfin des réponses à ses questions, se dépêcha de la déplier d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait le bébé. Quelques phrases étaient inscrites à la hâte sur le papier, qui était en fait un parchemin, renforçant l'hypothèse du sorcier. Mais ne faisons pas d'amalgames, peut-être que l'auteur était simplement un passionné du Moyen Âge, qui sait?

 _Potter,_

 _J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras mais occupe toi de la petite. Je reviendrais la récupérer le plus tôt possible, en attendant, ne la confie à personne et ne t'en éloignes pas!_

 _M_

Harry retourna fébrilement la lettre, s'attendant presque à voir d'autres mots apparaître pour lui expliquer dans quoi il s'était embarqué mais il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à ses questions, au contraire. Maintenant il s'en posait encore plus.

Il n'y avait aucune indication pour expliquer l'abandon volontaire de l'enfant. Il avait juste appris que le bébé était une fille, si le terme "la petite" faisait bien référence à l'enfant. Maintenant, tout ce que Harry avait à faire était attendre le retour de l'homme à la capuche noir, qui ressemblait étrangement au vêtement d'un mangemort. Mais cela était peut être toujours une coïncidence.

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur le fameux M, le bébé se mit à brailler, ayant probablement faim. Harry devait réfléchir pour trouver une solution, et vite. Il jeta un "assurdito" sur la porte et rappela Dobby. Le petit elfe de maison lui jeta un regard confus d'être appelé si tôt après être parti en apparaissant puis franchement surpris, pour ne pas dire sidéré en voyant le bébé.

-Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur? dit la créature en essayant de ne pas trop loucher vers le nourrisson.

-Dobby, j'ai besoin de toi. Sais-tu où trouver du lait pour bébé et un biberon? Je te confie de l'argent, vas m'en acheter, s'il te plaît.

L'elfe s'illumina d'un large sourire, joyeux à l'idée d'être utile à son idole. Il prit l'argent en répondant de sa voix horriblement aiguë:

-Ho oui, Dobby sait où trouver ce qu'il faut pour le tout petit Maître et va vite rapporter ce que Harry Potter, Monsieur demande!

Dobby disparu avec un "pop" sonore et réapparu avec le même bruit quelques minutes plus tard, tenant fièrement les articles réclamés.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, tenant précieusement le petit enfant qui n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde de pleurer. En trois sorts, il nettoya le biberon, le remplit d'eau et le chauffa avant de mettre de la poudre de lait selon ce qui était inscrit sur l'étiquette de la boîte -Ho bénite soit-tu, étiquette!-.

Il devais avouer que sans Dobby pour le guider, il aurait paniqué depuis longtemps. Après avoir vérifié la température du liquide -et s'être brûler et donc après avoir attendu pour que ça refroidisse tout en essayant de soigner la brûlure- Harry laissa à l'elfe le soin de nourrir le bébé. Il avait peur de le blesser sans le faire exprès. Il n'était pas du tout fait pour être père! C'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'ai pas encore fait tomber l'enfant, peut être grâce à ses reflex d'attrapeur au quidditch.

Dobby semblait habitué à s'occuper d'un bébé. Il expliqua qu'il s'était chargé de Drago Malfoy quand celui-ci était né, arrachant un sourire à Harry qui imagina l'elfe donnant le biberon à "la fouine", le surnom affectueux de son ennemi de toujours.

Dobby ne posa aucune question sur la provenance du bébé et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant, ne sachant pas comment expliquer l'arrivée du nourrisson.

Deux ou trois fois, le sorcier surpris des regards étranges de l'elfe envers le bébé, comme s'il cherchait un souvenir particulier dans sa mémoire. Mais il devait se faire des idées pour rien. L'enfant s'endormi moins de dix minutes après avoir absorbé son repas, Dobby l'ayant changé avant de l'enrouler dans la couverture. Effectivement, l'enfant était une fille. Dobby avait estimé son âge de six mois.

Maintenant que le bébé dormait, Harry fut frappé par ce qui venait de se passer: un bébé venait d'entrer par la fenêtre -il compris par la même occasion qu'il était long à la détente car ça faisait quand même presque une heure que Bébé était là- et il se retrouvait à s'en occuper! Il espérait que quelqu'un viendrais vite le récupérer, il avait un mage noir à vaincre, lui! Avec ça, pas le temps de jouer au baby-sitter! Et qu'allaient dire Ron et Hermione? Ou plutôt qu'allait-t-il dire à ses amis? Certainement pas la vérité!

Il avait beau les adorer -quand ils dormaient surtout, mais ça c'est une autre histoire- , il savait qu'Hermione crierait au piège et le dénoncerait à Dumbledore. Le sorcier blanc était très compréhensif mais si il estimait Harry être en danger, il n'hésitait pas à faire un choix, peu importe les décisions de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Quant à Ron, il soutiendrait leur meilleure amie en argumentant que ce n'était pas à Harry de s'occuper de touts les bébés perdus du monde. Bon. Avec un peu de chance, les parents du bébé viendrais récupérer rapidement leur progéniture et il n'aurait pas à mentir. "Avec un peu de chance"... .

Harry souffla fortement par le nez en se laissant choir à côté de l'enfant qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Il pouvait d'or et déjà commencer à inventer un mensonge, il n'avait jamais de chance. Et il devrait aussi trouver le fameux M de la lettre... Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'endormi sous l'œil plein de réprimande d'Edwige en passant et repassant inlassablement un liste de noms dans sa tête: Molly, Marietta Edcombe, Minerva Mcgonagal, Malfoy, Maugrey, Milicent Bulustrode...

Quand Harry se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Il ne compris pas immédiatement ce qui l'avait réveillé puis il entendit de nouveau le bruit. C'était un long son plaintif. Il mis quelques secondes pour analyser le bruit: c'était un pleur de bébé! Son aventure de ce matin lui revint soudainement. Parfaitement réveillé, il se tourna vers la source du bruit. Dobby s'affairait déjà autour du bébé, le biberon dans une main, le lait en poudre dans l'autre et une boîte de talc sur le bureau. L'enfant avait changé de place, ce qui prouvait que l'elfe s'en était déjà occupé au moins une fois pendent son sommeil.

Harry fut embarrassé en constatant que Dobby avait spontanément utilisé sa journée de congé pour venir l'aider. Il vérifia que le sort d'insonorisation était toujours en place. Il valait mieux ne pas réveiller l'oncle Vernon en plein milieu de la nuit -même si cela pourrait s'avérer amusant-. L'elfe fit un grand sourire ravi en constatant que l'adolescent était réveillé, tout en commençant à nourrir le bébé :

\- Le grand Harry Potter, monsieur a-t-il bien dormi? Dobby s'est occupé de la nouvelle petite maîtresse pour ne pas réveiller Harry Potter, monsieur.

\- Merci Dobby, j'ai vraiment bien dormi. Et peut-tu tout simplement m'appeler Harry? Après tout, c'est comme ça que mes amis me nomment...

\- Monsieur Harry vient de dire que...que...que Dobby l'elfe de maison est son ami? Dobby se mit à sangloter. Monsieur Harry est un grand sorcier, snif, il n'y a pas plus grand honneur pour Dobby, snif, que d'être l'ami de Monsieur Harry, snif! Dobby s'en montrera digne! Snif...

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

Merci et à la prochaine


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titre : La vie d'Harry_**

Résumé : Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

Genre : Humour, Romance

Message de l'auteur : **JE NE SUIS PAS LA VÉRITABLE AUTEUR, JE PUBLIE UNE HISTOIRE APPARTENANT A MA MEILLEURE AMIE (POUFSOUFFLE)!**

Cette histoire aurais tout aussi bien pu s'appeler "une année normale quand on est Harry Potter". Ainsi, vous apprendrez que les fenêtres n'apportent que des embrouilles et que vous devez absolument les barricader avant de vous retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2**_

Dobby confia le bébé et le biberon à Harry de peur de tout faire tomber avec les sanglots qui lui secouaient le corps. Presque sans y penser, Harry mit la tétine dans la bouche de "squatteuse de maison" comme il l'appelait intérieurement.

Les gestes lui vinrent naturellement et quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva sans savoir comment à changer la couche qu'il fit disparaître d'un simple sort.

Harry remercia la magie quand il pu nettoyer l'enfant d'une simple incantation au lieu de le faire à la moldue. Il eut cependant beaucoup plus de mal pour remettre la couche.

Aucun enchantement de son répertoire ne correspondait à cette tâche et il du se débrouiller avec les scratch et les trous pour mettre les pieds. C'est éreinté mais fier de lui qu'il se redressa vingt minutes plus tard avec un Dobby mort de rire à côté de lui (savez-vous a quel point voir un elfe hilare à la limite de pleurer de rire sur votre lit peut être des plus étrange?). Au bout d'un moment, l'hilarité de l'elfe se calma. Harry cala le bébé dans ses bras en se rasseyant sur son lit. Une idée lui vint soudainement.

-Dobby? demanda Harry. Je voudrais savoir... Ta proposition de devenir mon elfe tient toujours?

L'elfe hocha frénétiquement la tête, soudain incapable de parler, n'osant pas en croire sa chance. Harry hésita, ne sachant comment faire:

-Alors... Veux tu être mon elfe?

-Oui Maître Harry! Il n'y a pas de plus grand honneur que d'appartenir à Monsieur Harry!

L'elfe se mi à sangloter en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Harry attendit qu'il se calme.

-Dobby vas revenir demain avec les papiers pour officialiser son appartenance définitive au maître Harry et à sa descendance jusqu'à la mort de Dobby! dit fièrement le petit elfe.

Sur ce, il disparut avec un nouveau "pop".

Harry regarda l'elfe partir avec un sourire. Depuis quatre ans, l'elfe lui vouait une admiration sans borne à cause d'une histoire de chaussette. Le bébé fit un petit bruit qui sorti Harry de ses pensées. Il se plongea dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il se demanda intérieurement si ses parents avaient les mêmes tout comme lui qui avait hérité des yeux verts de sa mère. Probablement. On échappe rarement à la génétique. Parfois, en regardant l'enfant du coin de l'œil, il avait l'impression de reconnaître un air de famille avec une personne mais Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

La petite fille émit un gazouillis en tendant sa petite main potelée vers Harry. Avant que ce dernier n'ai pu réagir, elle lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et tira.

-Aïe! Après Edwige, voilà que tu te décides à ton tour à me rendre chauve avant l'heure!

Loin de compatir, elle fit un petit bruit qui pouvait s'apparenter à un rire. Une moue faussement boudeuse apparut sur le visage d'Harry qui bougonna quelque chose ressemblant à "Sadique, vas!". La petite lui lança un regard adorable qui le fit fondre.

-Et manipulatrice en plus de ça... Serais-tu une future Serpentard? dit-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la câliner.

Elle agrippa cette fois ses lunettes et les secoua, les doigts bien resserrés autour des branches. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la petite qui brandissaient ses lunettes comme un trophée.

-J'espère bien que tu n'en auras pas besoin!

Il tira un peu sur les lunettes pour les lui faire lâcher. Il n'y voyait presque pas sans. Elle refusait de les lâcher. Il allait falloir ruser...

D'un sort, il attira sa malle à lui. Il l'ouvrit et chercha quelque chose qui serait susceptible d'intéresser l'enfant. Il lui montra toutes sortes de babioles colorées mais elle refusa de lâcher les lunettes ou de les échanger.

D'accord. Elle voulais jouer au plus malin. Il jeta un sortilège de transfert sur les lunettes et sur un ancien pull de Dudley qui était posé sur une chaise. Un instant plus tard, le petite tenait un vieux pull jaune moutarde dans son point serré et la paire de lunette reposait négligemment sur la chaise. Le bébé sembla surpris mais cela sembla plus l'amuser qu'autre chose.

-Da! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, "da!" mon ange, répéta l'adolescent en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle fit de nouveau un sourire, toujours dans les bras d'Harry.

-Et au fait! Il faut te trouver un prénom de substitution. Je ne peux décemment pas t'appeler "Squatteuse de maison" ou Squatty pour les intimes. Hum...voyons voir...Huguette? Gertrude? Monique?

Il continua d'énumérer des prénom avant de baisser les bras, jeter l'éponge, s'avouer vaincu, renoncer, bref, abandonner.

-Non, non, non... Pffff... J'ai jamais été doué pour donner des noms, se plaignit le garçon en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Il tendit un moment les bras au dessus de lui, en tenant toujours l'enfant avant de le ramener contre sa poitrine.

À travers l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre, elle qui avait été fermée par des barreaux en acier, on pouvais voir les étoiles briller. Harry retraça la constellation du grand chien, Canis major, abritant Sirius, l'une des étoiles les plus brillantes de la galaxie qui avait donné son nom à son parrain. Sirius Black. Il était passé au travers de l'arcade de la mort il y avait moins d'un mois. Il était officiellement mort.

À la stupéfaction de tous, (c'est à dire d'Harry car il était et est encore le seul au courant) il était réapparu quelques jours plus tard mais son physique avait complètement changé. Il lui avait même fallut boire du véritaserum pour qu'Harry consente à le croire. Pour l'instant, il était en train de se remettre au 12 square Grimrauld. Son "petit voyage parmi les morts" l'avais plus atteint qu'il ne voulais bien l'admettre. Heureusement, il allait bien et il n'allait garder aucunes séquelles à part sa nouvelle apparence irréversible qu'il avait déclaré bien aimer.

Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir presque imperceptiblement. Edwige rentra de sa chasse nocturne. La demi-lune brillait encore, éclairant la chambre de ses pâles rayons.

C'est en voyant l'astre dans le ciel, projetant ses dernières lueurs qu'Harry se redressa légèrement. Le nom qu'il donnerai dorénavant au bébé lui vint, si clair que s'il était gravé en lettres de feu dan son esprit: Astrid. Il répéta le prénom à mi-voix. Ça sonnait bien. Il sourit de contentement: un soucis de moins sur son interminable liste. Alors qu'il se penchait sur le petit enfant qu'il trouvait bien trop calme, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur lui, le vieux pull à Dudley à la main.

Trois heures, trente-sept minutes et vingt-huit secondes plus tard, la demoiselle se réveilla de nouveau. Harry, qui avait mis à profit la sieste de la petite pour faire la liste de toute les personnes qu'il connaissait commençant par un M dès que la lumière lui permit (il ne voulait pas allumer sa lampe de chevet pour ne pas déranger l'enfant) se redressa, satisfait.

Les noms étaient séparés en deux colonnes: les personnes de qui il était assez proche pour qu'ils l'appellent par son prénom avait été mis à part car la lettre était inscrite à "Potter", pas à "Harry". Il avait aussi séparé les colonnes en deux avec d'un côté ceux dont le nom commençait par un M et ceux dont c'était le prénom avait hérité de la lettre majuscules.

Pour les personnes qui l'appelaient par son prénom, il y avait:

\- Molly, Muriel, Marietta, Morigan, Mimi Geignarde (bien qu'il ait de mal à l'imaginer avec un bébé), Michael Corner

\- Mclaggen, Mcmilian, Midgen Heloise et Mondingus, quand à eux avaient l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom de famille.

Ceux qui le nommaient "Potter" étaient:

\- Marcus Flint et Marcus Belby, Mandy Brocklehurst, Miles Bletchey, Milicent Bulustrode, Minerva Mcgonagal, Morag McDouglas, Maxime Olympe

\- Natalie McDonald, Maugrey, Montague, Moon, Malfoy, Mulcibier, Minerva Mcgonagal et Morag McDouglas de nouveau.

Comme ceux qui l'appelleraient "Potter" ne signeraient jamais par la lettre de leur prénom, l'attention d'Harry se portait surtout sur la dernière catégorie. Il restait donc huit noms sur les vingt-cinq du départ. Il s'occupa d'Astrid en méditant sur ces personnes restantes, voulant découvrir l'identité de l'auteur de la lettre, en vain.

Le jour s'était levé, du moins, il ne faisait plus un noir d'encre. Astrid avait décidé qu'elle était en forme et ne faisait que gigoter en s'exprimant par des "Da!" sonores. Elle s'agrippait encore au vieux pull de Dudley qui était devenu son doudou attitré. Harry jugea aussitôt cette vision d'adorable. L'adolescent se mit à faire des bulles colorées de sa baguette magique pour l'amuser après l'avoir nourrie et nettoyé. Peu après, Dobby arriva, tenant entre ses mains une liasse de papiers pour l'officialisation de propriétaire -ce mot le fit tiquer- de l'elfe.

Harry les lus avant de se couper légèrement la main de sa baguette magique pour signer avec son sang sur les indications de l'elfe. Lorsqu'il redressa sa plume d'aigle -cadeau d'Hermione, car, bien sûr, les sorciers n'utilisaient pas de stylos-, il ressentit un petit tiraillement puis comme une boule de chaleur dans son ventre, ce qui, d'après Dobby, était parfaitement normal.

Harry se dit que finalement, avoir un elfe était bien. Ces créatures voyaient et entendaient tout. C'étaient les yeux et les oreilles de la nuit.

L'adolescent avait besoin d'un espion pour savoir si un bébé avait disparu ou été kidnappé récemment. Et pour récolter des informations, quoi de mieux que Poudlard où des centaines d'elfes se croisaient et se recroisaient chaque jours? La moindre rumeur faisait le tour des cuisines où ils vivaient en moins de dix minutes. Harry envoya donc Dobby espionner pour lui à la plus grande école de magie de Grande-Bretagne.

Ensuite Harry lança un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la porte: il avait des travaux à faire et cela risquait de faire un peu de bruit... Effectivement, une déflagration se fit entendre quelques instant plus tard alors que l'adolescent faisait exploser le mur qui séparait sa chambre de la salle de bain de l'étage. Celle-ci était uniquement réservée à sa tante Marge lorsque celle-ci rendait visite à son frère, l'oncle Vernon.

Mais pour le moment, la grosse femme était perdue quelque part en France où elle devait présenter ses chiens à un quelconque concours canin. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle venait de sortir en de cellule de dégrisement pour "trouble de l'ordre publique" et d' "outrage à officier de police dans l'exercice de ses fonctions" après avoir sauté nue sur un gendarme pour l'embrasser et plus si affinités alors qu'elle se promenait soûle dans une rue. Ce fut le coup de foudre et le courant passa immédiatement entre eux... Par le biais du taser de l'officier qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'attention. Bref, une bien triste histoire...

Harry fut disparaître les débris de l'explosion d'un coup de baguette et lança un sortilège d'illusions pour masquer le trou dans le mur dans le cas -peu probable- ou la tante Pétunia rentrerait dans la salle de bain pour faire le ménage ou autre. Parce que... Comment dire...? Harry n'avait pas vraiment le droit de creuser des trous dans les murs à grand coups d'explosions magiques... . C'était même légèrement déconseillé si il voulait pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour souffler ses 16 bougie (enfin, façon de parler, vu que les Dursley ne s'abaisseraient jamais à lui faire un gâteau d'anniversaire. Quant aux cadeaux, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler -et non mesdames, ce n'était pas de la maltraitance, c'est juste que son oncle et sa tante avaient déjà fait tellement pour lui!-.

Donc, Harry s'efforçait à masquer son méfait avec l'aide de la magie, Edwige était perchée en haut d'une armoire, effrayée par le bruit de l'explosion et Astrid riait aux éclats, apparemment ravie. Allez savoir pourquoi.

L'adolescent disposait maintenant d'une salle de bain pour laver le bébé, ce qui était plus pratique que de monter et de descendre les escaliers avec une grande bassine -qu'il n'avait, de toute façon, pas encore- remplie d'eau pour faire prendre un bain à Astrid. Et lui même pourrait se laver en toute tranquillité au moins une fois par jour.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à agrandir assez la chambre pour y caser un berceau, un parc pour bébé et deux-trois petites choses. Il était même préférable qu'il crée une nouvelle pièce plutôt que d'agrandir celle déjà présente. C'était plus facile de cacher une nouvelle porte que l'augmentation soudaine et inexpliquée d'une chambre. Ces plans en tête, Harry, reconverti en Bob le bricoleur, se mit au travail. Grâce aux sortilèges cela ne prit qu'une heure.

Une porte était apparue, donnant sur une petite pièce rondeâtre -plus ou moins ronde, quoi- pour l'instant vide. Les murs étaient blancs par défaut et seule une petite fenêtre éclairait la pièce. L'adolescent se houspilla juste pour n'avoir pas penser à faire des aménagements plus tôt. Cela lui aurait drôlement facilité la vie.

Harry avait plus qu'à duper son oncle et sa tante en leur faisant croire qu'il allait déposer l'enfant à l'orphelinat et le tour était joué. Ces derniers croyaient toujours qu'il n'avait pas le droit à la magie... Pauvres ignorants, si ils savaient!

L'adolescent prit Astrid dans ses bras, s'étonnant encore de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était habitué à exécuter ce mouvement. Il attrapa au passage un petit sac, agrémenté par Hermione d'un sortilège pour être sans fond, et dévala les escaliers, baguette bien cachée dans une poche intérieure de son vêtement. Il ne s'embêta pas à être discret, au contraire. Il voulait attirer l'attention des Dursley sur son départ pour leur montrer qu'il allait bien obéir comme le gentil petit neveu qu'il était... bien sûr! L'oncle Vernon passa son horrible tête dans le couloir et jeta à Harry un rare -et même unique!- regard approbateur en voyant le bébé être ainsi conduit à l'orphelinat, enfin... C'est ce qu'il croyait. L'adolescent décida d'éloigner les possibles soupçons:

-Bonjour Oncle Vernon! J'emmène le bébé à l'orphelinat! Il n'a pas arrêté de brailler toute la nuit!

Puis il sortit par la porte, les petits yeux vicieux de sa tante le suivirent tout du long de l'allée bordée des haies séparant les maisons.

Harry dut se retenir plusieurs fois de rire en entendant une fois de plus le bruit de pas lourd. Et son cousin croyais être discret! Il avait repéré dès le début le jeune Dudley Dursley, alors que celui-ci pensait être caché derrière un arbre, ce qui était inutile car il dépassait des deux côtés du tronc à la fois. Il ne donna cependant aucun signe montrant qu'il l'avait vu et continua son périple vers l'orphelinat.

Il arriva enfin au bâtiment. C'était une construction en pierre d'une triste couleur grisâtre désolante et de mauvaise réputation. Un grand panneau était cloué à même le mur indiquant "Bienvenue à l'orphelinat Sunshine of Night".

Le lieu dégageait une impression de tristesse. Harry préféra ne pas s'attarder. De toute façon, Dudley avait déjà fuit, probablement inquiet de l'atmosphère lugubre. L'adolescent fit demi-tour et et s'engagea dans une ruelle déserte. Une fois à l'abris des regards, il se jeta un sortilège de glamour: il augmenta sa taille, coloria ses cheveux en châtain clair, ses yeux vert en marron banal et changea quelques traits de son visage. Ses lunettes n'échappèrent pas au relooking et devinrent ovales au lieu du rond habituel. Ainsi, là où il allait, personne ne pourrais savoir qu'il était Harry Potter.

L'adolescent fit un geste de baguette. Presque aussitôt, un énorme bus violet apparu avec un bruit de pétarade. Un jeune homme en sortit presque immédiatement:

-Bienvenu dans le Magicobus, le transport magique pour les sorciers en perdition...

-C'est bon je connais, coupa Harry.

-Quel sont votre nom et votre destination? dit Stan Rocade.

\- Je suis... Paul. Paul Galç, et je souhaiterait aller au Chemin de Travers.

-D'accord, montez, ça fait 12 mornilles, 14 si vous voulez un chocolat chaud et avec une mornille de plus vous avez une brosse à dent au choix et ... Ho! C'est gratuit pour les moins de sept ans, précisa-t-il en apercevant Astrid.

-Je me contenterais d'un simple voyage, fit Harry en tendant la somme demandée.

Le contrôleur du bus magique le conduisit à une place. Harry s'accrocha d'un bras à une barre prévu à cet effet et lia magiquement Astrid à son torse pour plus de sûreté. Il n'était pas sans savoir à quel point les voyages dans ce genre de véhicule pouvaient être violents.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, le bus redémarra avec un grand "Boom". Certains passagers se retrouvèrent projetés au sol. Astrid s'était -on ne sait comment- endormie. Un peu plus tard, Stan s'exclama enfin:

-Chaudron Baveur, Chemin de Travers!

Harry ne fut pas le seul à descendre. Apparemment, l'allée magique de Londres était une destination très prisée. Le Chaudron Baveur, le bar faisant la jonction entre le monde moldu et celui magique, était plein.

Deux ivrognes étaient même en train de se bagarrer dans le fond avant d'être séparés par Tom, le barman. Harry secoua la tête, exaspéré: Comment pouvait-on être aussi ivre alors qu'il n'était que dix heures du matin?

Sans plus s'en soucier, le jeune sorcier et sa fille adoptive -à savoir Astrid- reprirent leur périple. Harry n'eut pas besoin de tapoter le mur à l'arrière du bar avec sa baguette vu toutes les personnes qui se rendait sur le Chemin de Tavers. Il repéra Neville Longdubat et sa grand-mère qui faisait leurs achats mais étant déguisé, Harry ne les approcha pas.

Harry alla dans un magasin pour les bébés. C'était la caverne d'Ali Baba. Il y avait de tout: des biberons, des poussettes et même -Harry craqua immédiatement- des petits pyjama avec des vifs d'or brodés qui parcouraient le vêtement.

"Non Harry reprends-toi! Il ne s'agit que de vêtements trop mignon mais c'est que des vêtements quand même! Tu te ridiculises, là! Et en plus c'est même pas ton vrai enfant!"

Cette constatation lui fit plus mal que ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Il décida de reporter ses réflexions sur ce sujet à plus tard.

Il fit le tour du magasin, en prenant de temps en temps un article. L'adolescent craqua et acheta le lot de pyjama vif d'or plus quelques autre, du lait en poudre, des biberons, un petit lit avec des barreaux, une table à langer, une bassine de bain avec antidérapant et supplément canard en plastique jaune, un harnais pour attacher l'enfant contre lui et plein d'objet divers comme des doudous -sauf celui du singe bleu et rose, il avait vraiment une tête flippante-, des livres de berceuse et de contes ainsi que des jouets qui faisaient des bruits et des lumières.

Pendent ce temps, Astrid dormait toujours, elle n'avait même pas bronché lorsqu'il l'avait transférée dans le harnais porte-bébé. Il se rendit à la caisse ou une vendeuse l'accueilli avec un grand sourire avant de commencer à discuter avec lui sur le prénom, l'adorabilité et l'âge de l'enfant.

-Ho six mois! C'est un âge important, ça! Elle va faire ses dents, à moins qu'elle ne les ai déjà faites? Sinon je vous conseille les nouveaux jouets à mordiller magiquement réfrigérés pour apaiser la douleur de la pousse des dents de lait.

Harry en acheta un au cas où les vrais parents de l'enfant ne seraient pas revenus à temps. Une fois touts ses achats payés et mis dans son sac sans fond -merci Hermione, que Merlin te bénisse- l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs -enfin, plutôt châtains, maintenant- fit quelques achats, notamment des ingrédients de potion pour la rentrée scolaire qui était dans environ un mois et demi mais ne put acheter les manuels, n'ayant pas encore reçu la liste.

Il appela le Magicobus peu après et rentra chez lui sain et sauf après avoir jeté un sortilège de désillusion sur Astrid. Il lança aussi un sort pour être le seul à entendre l'enfant si celui-ci se mettait à pleurer.

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

Merci et à la prochaine


	3. Chapter 3

**_Titre : La vie d'Harry_**

Résumé : Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

Genre : Humour, Romance

Message de l'auteur : **JE NE SUIS PAS LA VÉRITABLE AUTEUR, JE PUBLIE UNE HISTOIRE APPARTENANT A MA MEILLEURE AMIE (POUFSOUFFLE)!**

Cette histoire aurais tout aussi bien pu s'appeler "une année normale quand on est Harry Potter". Ainsi, vous apprendrez que les fenêtres n'apportent que des embrouilles et que vous devez absolument les barricader avant de vous retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Le voyant rentrer en apparence seul, l'oncle Vernon eut un air fier en voyant qu'il avait finalement réussit à assez bien éduquer son ingrat neveu pour que celui-ci lui obéisse. Ha, oncle Vernon, si tu savais! Harry monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre avec un sortilège d'insonorisation avant de commencer à déballer ses achats.

Une fois l'emménagement de la petite pièce -entre temps coupé par une Astrid affamée et de mauvaise humeur réclamant son repas à grands cris aigus- terminé, il fut plutôt fier du résultat.

Il avait opté pour une couleur bleu clair sur les murs où il avait apposé magiquement des faux nuages animés magiquement. Le tout changeait de couleur en fonction du temps.

Le lit de bébé était posé dans un coin -la pièce n'était pas totalement ronde -, à côté du berceau. Les affaires pour l'instant inutiles étaient rangées dans un placard. Les nouveaux vêtements du bébé avaient, quand à eux, étaient pliés dans la nouvelle penderie que l'adolescent venait d'acheter.

Ce dernier se dit en regardant Astrid, dans son berceau tout neuf, essayer d'attraper son propre pied qu'elle avait l'air heureuse, du moins, elle ne pleurait que rarement.

Finalement il ne ferait peut être pas un si mauvais père que ça. Le bébé se contentait de dormir, manger, et dormir. Bon, parfois, elle restait éveillée assez longtemps pour arracher les cheveux de son père adoptif mais ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout, donc elle avait le droit.

Il avait peut-être parlé un peu trop vite. La nuit était tombée mais Astrid avait déjà tellement dormi la journée qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée du tout. Heureusement que la porte était insonorisé sinon les Dursley n'auraient pas apprécié d'être réveillés.

Harry se fit la promesse silencieuse de toujours épuiser l'enfant avant la nuit. Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer tout doucement en fredonnant une berceuse sorcière dont il ne connaissait que les trois premiers couplets, et encore, il doutait que les paroles soient exactes.

-Dans la forêt lointaine, vivait un gris dragon,

Dragon de fer, dragon de feu

Tout près d'une fontaine, vivait un gris dragon.

Un jour le dragon de feu se vit dans l'eau,

Dragon de fer, dragon de feu

Le dragon se vit dans l'eau et s'y plongea jusqu'au dos

Ressortit un dragon sans flamme,

Nul dragon de fer, ni dragon de feu

Dragon de feu en était était sortit dragon d'eau

À la fin de la comptine, Astrid n'était pas complètement endormie. Harry repris donc la chanson depuis le début et la répéta jusqu'à ce que le bébé s'endorme enfin du sommeil du juste.

Un jour passa, puis un autre et Harry s'attachait de plus en plus à sa petite protégée. Dorénavant, rien que l'idée de s'en séparer lui faisait comme un pincement au cœur. Bon s'il était honnête, c'était plus qu'un simple pincement: il avait l'impression que le magicobus percutait sa poitrine pour en arracher le cœur. Il comptait bien demander aux parents d'Astrid de pouvoir venir la voir de temps en temps. Après tout, il gardait leur fille gratuitement! Ainsi étaient les pensées d'Harry qui, allongé, attendait le réveil d'Astrid en rêvassant. En ce jour de juillet, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait arriver. En entendant un toquement à sa fenêtre, il ne se redressa pas tout de suite, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Edwige. Puis le bruit se fit plus fort. Harry se leva et se tourna vers la source de son dérangement. Et là, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il faillit tomber en voyant ce qui, ou plutôt qui était en train de toquer. Ses cheveux blonds volants au vent, un porte bébé sur le dos dans lequel se tenait un nourrisson aux cheveux couleur or, Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur venait d'apparaître à sa fenêtre.

Le premier reflex d'Harry fut d'attraper sa baguette mais si Malfoy tombait, le bébé accroché à son dos risquait lui aussi de faire une chute mortelle. La deuxième chose qui fit changer Harry d'avis était que son ennemi de toujours était blessé. Une longue coupure sanguinolente s'étalait sur le bras droit du blond qui perdait peu à peu ses rares couleurs, devenant très pâle -ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

S'étonnant de sa propre stupidité, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre. Malfoy, appuyé sur la vitre, faillit tomber tête la première dans la chambre mais Harry le retint à temps. Il détacha d'une main le bébé de justesse avant que Malfoy ne s'effondre évanoui. En vue de tout le sang qui s'écoulait, c'était parfaitement normal -enfin, autant que ce qui ce passait puisse l'être-. Il avait dû perdre des litres de liquide vital pendant le trajet. Harry lui jeta un charme de stase pour stopper l'hémorragie. Le bébé inconnu que Harry avait posé sur le lit de mit à pleurer. L'adolescent se dépêcha de lancer un sort pour ne pas qu'il réveille Astrid. Dépassé par les événements, il appela Dobby en urgence. L'elfe fut choqué de revoir de nouveau Draco, son ancien maître, mais se repris en se rendant compte de la gravité de son état.

-Dobby va aller chercher l'elfe Winky, maître Harry. Dobby ne pourra pas aider maître Harry seul.

-D'accord, répondit Harry en faisant léviter son ennemi jusqu'au lit, fais vite! Dobby hocha la tête et transplana.

Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec Winky, une autre elfe de maison que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avait déjà rencontré en quatrième année.

Entre temps, Harry avait cherché et trouvé un formule pour fermer les plaies dans ses manuels. Le sortilège était "curas" et marchait pour les petites coupures. En mettant plus de puissance dans le sort, le guérisseur improvisé pourrait peut-être réussir à refermer la plaie. Il s'était rendu compte que les sorts réagissait différemment en fonction de la quantité de magie qu'on y mettait. Il chargea au passage Dobby qui n'y connaissait rien à la médecine de s'occuper du nouveau bébé blond alias "Squatteur de maison numéro deux" pendant que lui même noyait le blessé de sortilèges "curas".

Le sort de guérison commença à refermer la plaie. Winky, elle, examinait minutieusement le blond pour voir s'il n'avais pas d'autres blessures. À part quelques hématomes, il n'avait rien. Dans son diagnostic, Winky avait été formelle: la plaie avait été faite par un sort de découpe. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident à moins que le lanceur ne soit particulièrement maladroit voir même carrément abruti.

Cela fit penser à Harry qu'il s'agissait de Crabbe ou de Goyle, car après tout, qui pourrais vouloir du mal au si grand héritier Malfoy? Heu.. Non. Oubliez cette question. Tout le monde voulais blesser, frapper, ébouillanter, brûler vif, écorcher, noyer, hacher et autres joyeusetés de ce genre l'adolescent blond.

C'est juste que personne n'aurais pu l'atteindre dans le manoir où il vivait. Donc Crabbe et Goyle étaient touts indiqués et faisaient des coupables idéaux. Alors qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensés, la petite voix de Winky l'interrompit:

-Harry Potter, Monsieur doit faire une potion de régénération sanguine pour que Mr. Malfoy se rétablisse. À moins qu'Harry Potter, Monsieur ne souhaite l'achever? Winky peux vous aider?

Harry s'éloignant légèrement de l'elfe.

-Heu... Non, je vaux le garder en vie. Et donc... Heu... Je vais faire la potion, voilà!

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de se diriger vers son (unique) armoire autant pour récupérer son matériel de potion que pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'elfe. Sa bonne décision de jouer à "Sauver Malfoy" lui parut tout de suite moins judicieuse quand il eut sous ses yeux la liste des ingrédients. Il se dit que finalement, -pour que Malfoy ne souffre plus, bien entendu!- il était peut être mieux de l'achever.

Comptant pour se donner du courage, Harry leva sa baguette magique et... Alluma un grand feu à même le sol pour faire la potion, bien évidement! Aussi détestable qu'était le blond il n'allait quand même pas le tuer!

Quoi que... Non, non, non. Il était un Griffondor et les Griffondors sauvaient les gens, ils les zigouillaient pas! Ça, c'étaient les Serpentards qui s'en occupaient... Enfin... Les réalisations de potions aussi étaient réservés aux Serpentards... Existerait-il une lois universelle qui faisait que touts les Griffondors non appelés Hermione étaient incapables de réaliser ne serait-ce qu'un philtre pour soigner les furoncles? Bon, Harry avait faillit être envoyé à Serpentard, il devait donc avoir un minimum de capacités de potionniste...

-Je suis nuuuuuuuuul! gémit Harry après avoir tenté trente secondes de faire la potion.

En effet, il avait exécuté avec brio l'étape un qui consistait à mettre de l'eau dans le chaudron alors pourquoi le liquide virait-il au noir alors qu'il avait seulement ajouté du sang de salamandre -sang qui est, selon toute vraisemblance, rouge-, hein, pourquoi!? Pauvre animal saigné à blanc et si malheureusement gâché, ton sacrifice restera dans nos mémoires à jamais. Il était pourtant capable de suivre une recette de cuisine alors pourquoi les potions...

Soudain, Harry pensa comprendre le problème. Il avait toujours fait la distinction entre cuisine et potion. Peut-être était-ce son erreur. Rempli d'une détermination nouvelle, Harry entreprit de se plonger dans son état d'esprit lorsqu'il faisait un nouveau gâteau pour Dudley et procédant exactement de la même manière.

Il lu une fois sa liste des étapes et se lança. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les ingrédients s'enchaînaient tout naturellement. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus aucune étape à effectuer, Harry fut choqué de voir que la potion avait la bonne couleur et la bonne consistance.

Il faillit en pleurer de joie. Il n'avait jamais parfaitement réussit une potion à ce jour. Le liquide d'un bleu turquoise bouillonnait allègrement dans le chaudron. Harry en remplit précautionneusement une fiole et se dirigea vers le blond allongé sur son lit. Il était si pâle qu'Harry parvenait à en avoir pitié. Il le releva en position semi-assise et lui fit avaler la potion avant de le recoucher. En passant, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que le blessé n'avait pas de gel dans ses cheveux. Petit à petit, Malfoy reprit des couleurs.

Voyant qu'il ne devrait pas se réveiller de sitôt, Harry décida de repartir le contenu de son chaudron dans plusieurs fioles. Un pressentiment lui disait qu'il allait sûrement en avoir besoin. Puis par sécurité (et pas pour autre chose) il attacha les mains de Malfoy au montant du lit. Pendant ce temps, Dobby s'était occupé du bébé arrivé avec Malfoy et que Harry avait légèrement oublié. L'elfe berçait légèrement le nouveau-né, ce qui fit penser à l'adolescent que cette scène était légèrement familière à une autre scène... Récapitulons: un bébé d'environ trois mois, qui rentre par une fenêtre et dont il doit s'occuper?... . ... . Absence de réseau, veuillez réessayer plus tard ... . ... .

Cela prit environ dix minutes à Harry pour faire le lien avec Astrid -qui devait être en train de dormir- et dix autres pour accepter la vérité qu'il arrivait entrevoir. Non mais sérieusement, quel probabilité y avait-il pour que deux bébés du même âge rentrent pas sa fenêtre en moins d'une semaine? Une pensée improbable fit son chemin dans l'esprit embrumé d'Harry.

Il attrapa la liste de nom faite suite à la lettre de "M". M comme Malfoy! Ce dernier était l'un de ceux qui l'appelaient Potter et jamais il ne signerais avec la lettre de son prénom! Cela voulait-il dire qu'Astrid était la fille de son pire ennemi?

Harry en conclu finalement qu'il était irrémédiablement maudit. Ces trucs là n'arrivaient qu'à lui.

Et maintenant il était face à un dilemme.

Malfoy était sûrement un mangemort, il devait au moins prévenir l'ordre du Phénix. En temps normal, Harry n'aurais pas hésité à virer Malfoy dehors après lui avoir effacé la mémoire puis aurait été dire à Dumbledore que ses "protections de sang de ta mère" était aussi utiles que peindre les murs de la grande salle avec de la bouse de dragon -quoi que avec l'odeur, plus aucun élève n'oserais venir y manger donc ce serait techniquement efficace-. Sauf que maintenant que Malfoy était blessé et hypothétiquement père de deux enfant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à part attendre le réveil du blond.

Après tout, s'il était venu jusqu'à lui en escaladant sa fenêtre et lesté d'un bébé, ça devait être important, non? Ou sinon c'était un piège, mais là non plus, ça ne collait pas. D'un, Malfoy n'irait pas jusqu'à s'auto-mutiler pour le piéger et de deux, Voldemort -abrégez VDM, comme "Vie De Merde"- n'avait qu'à attaquer directement.

Il était seul et presque sans défense -notez le "presque"-. Après tout cette maison n'était pas protégée du tout si on exclu l'hypothétique "protection de sang de ta mère": déjà, les hiboux entraient comme ils voulaient. Un petit sort explosif dans un courrier et voilà, plus de sauveur!

Heureusement, Voldy n'était pas du genre à envoyer des lettres d'amour. Ensuite des elfes appartenants à, disons,... Voldemort pouvaient tout aussi bien venir, le kidnapper et repartir.

À moins qu'ils ne préfèrent venir et le tuer direct, comme ça pas besoin de s'embarrasser à l'enlever -parce que, avouons-le, séquestrer les gens ça coûte, il faut les nourrir si on ne veux pas qu'ils meurent (trop vite, pour bien faire durer la torture) -. Des fois, il se disait que Dumbledore commençait vraiment à se faire vieux: Sérieusement, qui enfermerait un chien à trois têtes dans une école avec simplement un sort pouvant être brisé par un premier année pour le garder le tout pour surveiller un objet convoité par Voldemort en personne?

Si vous avez répondu "Moi!", félicitations vous êtes soit un psychopathe, soit Dumbledore et entre nous, on se demande quel est le pire. À un moment, il faut arrêter de se voiler la face. Dumbledore était un manipulateur: "Allez, Harry, vas donc apprendre l'occulumencie avec Severus Snape ton pire ennemi, je suis sûr que tu progressera vite!" Bien sûr, quand on voit où cela a faillit mener...

Si Sirius était mort, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Heureusement son parrain avait survécu à la traversée du voile et était réapparu comme une fleur après qu'Harry ai saccagé le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se rappela qu'à ce moment là, il avait faillit étrangler Sirius pour la peur qu'il lui avait fait.

Mais bon. Mettons ces suspicions de côté. D'abord il soignerait Malfoy, ensuite, il improviserait.

Ron et Hermione pouvaient attendre eux aussi car les informer reviendrait à prévenir Dumbledore, ce qu'il ne préférait pas.

Peu après, une fois Malfoy définitivement hors de danger et le bébé blond endormi dans les bras de Dobby, Harry alla s'occuper d'Astrid -il faudrait vraiment qu'il demande à son ennemi le vrai nom de la petite fille- qu'il avait légèrement délaissée avec les événements.

Par chance, elle dormait encore. Cependant, le bruit de la porte dû la réveiller car elle ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux depuis son lit à barreaux. "La Cage" comme l'appelait Harry.

Elle fit des petits bruits mais heureusement ne pleurait pas. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'assit sur le lit qu'il venait de transfigurer à partir d'un ancien meuble de Dudley avant de la nourrir puis la changer. Il joua un peu avec elle avant qu'elle s'endorme.

Harry, qui avait été réveillé plusieurs fois par l'enfant au cours de la nuit précédente, ne tarda pas à la reposer avec l'autre bébé dans la Cage avant de faire apparaître un lit d'un coup de baguette et de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Quand Harry se réveilla un hurlement résonnait dans son crâne. Il se rendit compte très longtemps après qu'il s'agissait du sort qu'il avait lancé pour le prévenir que Draco se réveillait sur le lit d'à côté.

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

Merci et à la prochaine


	4. Chapter 4

**_Titre : La vie d'Harry_**

Résumé : Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

Genre : Humour, Romance

Message de l'auteur : **JE NE SUIS PAS LA VÉRITABLE AUTEUR, JE PUBLIE UNE HISTOIRE APPARTENANT A MA MEILLEURE AMIE (POUFSOUFFLE)!**

Cette histoire aurais tout aussi bien pu s'appeler "une année normale quand on est Harry Potter". Ainsi, vous apprendrez que les fenêtres n'apportent que des embrouilles et que vous devez absolument les barricader avant de vous retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Effectivement l'adolescent blond été réveillé et le regardait avec un mélange de méfiance c'est St-Mangouste qui se fout de la charité- et d'espérance -hein?-. Harry se leva et alla le libérer des liens qui l'attachaient encore aux barreaux de son lit.

Dans ses yeux nulle haine habituelle résidait. Voyant qu'aucun ne voulait briser le silence, Harry se lança:

-Heu... Salut?

Oui bon il avait dit qu'il se lançait, pas qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'intelligent dans cette circonstance du genre "mais que faisais-tu à ma fenêtre à moitié mort d'hémorragie avec un bébé?". Au moins ce simple "salut" sembla décrisper Malfoy qui haussa un sourcil sceptique -mais comment faisait-il?-

-Salut, Potter.

Quelqu'un qui parle, un autre qui répond, cela avait tout l'air d'être une discussion! D'accord, Harry n'était vraiment pas du matin s'il en venait à avoir ce genre de pensé.

-Hem... Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais chez moi?

-Et bien visiblement je me fait soigner.

Cette réplique amorça un nouveau silence. Bon sang, il parvenait être mal à l'aise en présence de Malfoy! Harry décida de reprendre la parole:

-Et au fait je devrais peut-être prévenir Dumbledore, dit-il en regardant nonchalamment ses ongles.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard Draco avait sauté hors de son lit en criant "NON!"

-Mais pourquoi?

Jamais Harry avait vu Malfoy perdre autant son sang-froid.

-Pas Dumbledore, dit Malfoy toujours debout.

-Ok, OK! Rassied-toi tu va rouvrir ta blessure...j'ai pas envie que tu foutes du sang partout, rajouta Harry devant le réhaussement du sourcil sceptique du blond.

Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il s'inquiétait même légèrement pour lui. Le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit qui grinça. Il y eut un autre moment de silence. On en était à trois blanc, là, non? se dit Harry qui était venu à compter les silences.

Cette fois ce fut Malfoy qui parla

-Pourquoi m'as-tu soigné?

Bonne question, pensa l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

-Tu es père de deux enfants, essaya-t-il de se justifier.

Cela fait sourire Malfoy qui avait visiblement remarqué son manège. Il faut dire que Harry pouvait faire un bien piètre menteur parfois.

-Et si je te disais que je n'étais pas vraiment leur père?

-Mais alors qui?

Avant que Draco puisse répondre ou l'envoyer balader, au choix, un hurlement, puis un deuxième leur déchirèrent les tympans. Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence, un brin d'amusement complice au fond des yeux. Harry alla dans la chambre adjacente, là où Dobby avait mis les enfants, jetant au passage deux miamhiboux à Edwige. Il revint avec les deux enfants, le petit blond et la brunette formant un contraste saisissant. Il tendit le petit garçon à Malfoy -les blonds avec les blonds- et lança un sortilège d'attraction sur les affaires dont il aurait besoin. Il remarqua alors que Draco n'avait pas bougé, tenant juste le bébé dans ses bras.

-Malfoy?

-Je dois faire quoi?! demanda Malfoy qui semblait légèrement paniqué.

-Et bien...le nourrir, le changer?

-Comment on fait!?

Harry n'était vraiment pas préparé à cette question mais il se rappela à quel point il avait été perdu avant que Dobby ne lui montre les gestes.

-Je te montre sur la petite et tu reproduis mes gestes, décida Harry en commençant à s'occuper de Astrid.

Ainsi Malfoy appris à changer et à nourrir un bébé sous le regard moqueur de Harry qui se demandait s'il avait été aussi nul dans son premier essai. Peu après ils étaient tous les deux semi-assis en silence sur leurs lits respectifs avec des bébés gazouillants sur eux. Les adolescents avaient tous les deux des hochets dans les mains et les agitaient en essayant de détourner l'attention des plus petits de leurs cheveux, éléments qu'ils adoraient agripper et arracher, ce qu'il faisait très mal, Merlin en soit témoin. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé sauf quand Harry précisa à Malfoy qu'il tenait le petit blond à l'envers et que ce qu'il tenait dans sa main était un bras et non une jambe. C'est environ à ce moment-là que Harry pris la décision de demander à Dumbledore de créer un cours d'anatomie dès son retour à Poudlard.

Après le blond décida d'engager la conversation.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé entrer, demanda Malfoy, sincèrement étonné.

Un Malfoy sincère était...désarmant. Il n'avait plus son masque d'aristocrate hautain. C'est ce qui poussa Harry à lui répondre honnêtement:

-Je ne sais pas du tout.

-Tu es bien plus inconscient que je ne le pensais, Potter. Si tu ouvres grand ta porte -ou ta fenêtre dans ce cas précis- à ton premier ennemi venu, je m'étonne que tu sois encore en vie.

-C'est pas la même chose, protesta Harry. Nous on est juste des ennemis d'adolescence. On ne fait que se chamailler, tu as jamais vraiment essayé de me tuer. Et je pense que je peux te retourner la question : que viens-tu faire chez ton pire ennemi?

-Et bien vois-tu j'essaye de sauver deux bébés de ma folle de tante.

-Andromeda? Demanda Harry qui savait que le blond ne portait pas celle-ci dans son cœur.

-Non Bellatrix. Son nouveau but est de sacrifier les petits pour la "bonne cause" et je te laisse devinez de quelle cause je parle...

\- Elle leur planifie déjà un avenir radieux sous le joug de Voldy, ironisa Harry. Et finalement, qui sont les parents? Des sang-pur je pari.

-C'est plus ou moins ça... Ce sont les enfants illégitimes de Bellatrix et de Lucius. Harry fut tellement choqué qu'il nota à peine appelle l'emploi du prénom du père de Malfoy.

-Tu veux dire que ton père se fait la sœur de ta mère?

Le blond eu l'air légèrement gêné par cette formulation mais il se repris vite en répondant:

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça quand exactement comme ça mais c'est l'idée.

-Et ta mère, elle ne dit rien?

-Non elle se moque complètement de ce que Lucius fait. Elle ne l'aime pas.

-Mariage arrangé? questionna Harry qui avait entendu dire qu'il s'agissait encore d'une pratique courante chez certaines grandes familles de sang pur.

Draco acquiesça de la tête mais ne répondit pas. "Hé bien, les repas de famille ne doivent pas être très joyeux. Animés, certainement, mais bon." Voyant qu'un malaise était en train de se créer, Harry décida de faire un changement de sujet.

-Et les enfants, comment s'appellent-ils?

-Ma chère tante n'a pas pris le temps la peine de les nommer. Je te laisse l'honneur de les baptiser si tu veux.

-Même si j'appelle le garçon Léo?

-Tu ne ferais quand même pas ça Potter?!

-C'est adopté à l'unanimité, s'exclama Harry soudain joyeux.

Quoi de mieux que d'embêter son pire ennemi pour avoir le moral immédiatement remonté.

-Et la fille tu veux l'appeler comment? Ariel, Regulus, Goldric?

-Bonne idée, dit Harry, l'air très sérieux.

Devant l'air effrayé de Draco, il préféra arrêter de terroriser son ancien ennemi qui semblait sur le point de faire une syncope de voir un Malfoy, bâtard ou pas, porter un nom ayant un quelconque rapport avec les lions.

-Mais je préfère l'appeler Astrid.

Malfoy soupira, l'air résigné.

-J'imagine que c'est mieux que n'importe quel nom se rapportant de près ou de loin à un Griffondor... Mais je refuse quand même que le garçon s'appelle Léo!

-Mais tu as dit que j'avais le droit de les appeler comme je voulais!

-Comme tu voulais sauf comme ça.

-Et bien ce seras Léo quand même!

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

-Si!

-Si!

-Tu ne me crois pas assez stupide pour tomber dans ce piège ridicule!

-J'aurais essayé...

-Toujours est-il que tu as dit "si".

-C'est faux.

-Tu es de mauvaise foi Malfoy. Tu as dit oui, tu as dit oui, point! Soit bon joueur pour une fois dans ta vie.

-Et bien je n'utiliserai pas son nom.

-Et moi si!

En même temps, les deux adolescents croisèrent leurs bras et se détournèrent l'un de l'autre. Soudain Harry serait ré-axa vers le blond, choqué.

-Malfoy?

-Oui Potter?

-Nous venons vraiment d'avoir une conversation plus ou moins civilisée?

-Ça m'en a tout l'air...

Harry eut un sourire en coin et se coucha complètement sur son nouveau lit métamorphosé. Il se passa un peu de temps seulement brisé par les bruits de pas de Vernon et de Dudley au rez-de-chaussée. Maintenant qu'il pensait, ça faisait plus de trois jours qu'il n'était pas descendu voir son oncle et sa tante. Ils devait penser qu'il était mort... Non quand même pas, il aurait entendu des bruits de fêtes.

-Potter, je voulais juste te remercier. Je partirai avec les petits dès que ma blessure seras guérie, demain sûrement.

-Tu as quelque part où aller?

-Non mais je trouverai bien quelque chose.

-Reste alors.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa propre bouche mais continua sa tirade sans réfléchir une seule seconde aux conséquences:

-Tu sera nourri, logé et à l'abri! Pense aux bébés, comment vas-tu faire si tu ne trouves pas de maison? Errant dans le froid...

-On est en été Potter...

-Mais il y a des bêtes féroces! Des moldus qui rôdent!

-T'as fini de raconter des conneries Potter? C'est bon, je reste. En plus les mangemorts doivent être sur les dents avec la disparition du deuxième bébé de Bellatrix.

-Ils savent que c'est toi?

-Non.

-Il faudra vraiment que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé.

-Plus tard Potter, plus tard. Sinon on mange quand?

Comme pour lui répondre, un plateau apparu soudain sur la petite table de chevet. La veille, Dobby avait prévenu son nouveau maître qu'il ne pouvait pas venir car les autres elfes se feraient suspicieux à force d'absences. Malfoy lui jeta un regard étonné à l'apparition du plateau mais ne dit rien. L'autre adolescent se tourna vers lui avec un air légèrement gêné:

-Tu arriveras à manger seul avec ton bras?

-C'est bon Potter, je suis presque ambidextre, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, lui répondit le blond en attrapant une fourchette de la main gauche.

Chacun pris une assiette de "poulet frite" avec supplément jus de citrouille que Dobby leur avait préparé. Une fois leurs assiettes vidées de leur contenu, Harry décida d'ausculter la blessure de Malfoy.

-Bouges pas, je vais t'enlever ton bandage, dit Harry après avoir fait disparaître les couverts.

Cela n'eu pas l'air de rassurer Malfoy qui le toisa d'un air méfiant.

-Promis, je vais pas te manger, tenta le survivant.

Bon gré mal gré, le nouveau colocataire se laissa faire. L'héritier des Potter défit le bandage et commença l'examen de la plaie. Même si elle n'était pas encore totalement refermée, elle était propre et non infectée. Tout le temps où Harry le soignait, le blond n'avait pas regardé la blessure, préférant détourner la tête, les yeux hermétiquement clos. Harry en conclu qu'il devait avoir peur du sang. Il jeta quelques sortilèges de soin et tendit une fiole à Malfoy

-Tient, bois ça, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang hier.

Malfoy la prit sans un mot et la bu après l'avoir regardée sous toutes les coutures et longuement reniflée. Ou, un Malfoy était très méfiant, surtout envers ce que lui donnait son pire ennemi. Et Harry ne pouvais que lui en donner raison. En tout cas, la potion de régénération sanguine avait l'air efficace car le blessé repris des couleurs.

-Tu sais quoi, Potter? On devrais essayer de s'entendre... Du moins le temps de notre cohabitation.

-Déjà, commencer par arrêter de se battre serait un bon début

-Effectivement. Et cesser de s'insulter à tout bout de champ pourrait être une idée tout aussi judicieuse.

-Quant à s'entendre, on verra plus tard.

Malfoy voulut se relever mais s'appuya sur son bras blessé, ce qui le fit grimacer. Harry, en médecin prévenant, lui dit ce que tout médicomage aurais recommandé:

-Recouches-toi, tu as besoin de repos.

Malfoy ne protesta pas et se recoucha sagement, preuve qu'il était bien plus fatigué qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Harry pensait profiter d'un moment de calme, mais c'était sans compter la présence des deux plus petit qui choisirent comme par hasard ce moment là pour se réveiller. Il s'en alla donc accomplir son devoir de père adoptif.

Astrid l'accueilli avec des petits cris de joie mais Harry ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était contente de le revoir ou si c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait manger. Léo, lui, semblait plus calme. Il s'était tu dès l'arrivée de Harry. Ce dernier supposa qu'être élevé par Bellatrix devait laisser des séquelles. Le fait qu'Astrid soit parfaitement normale relevait même du miracle. Donc Harry jongla quelques minutes avec les bébés pour les changer avant de leur donner le biberon.

Harry se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il tenait le bébé blond depuis l'arrivée de celui-ci par sa fenêtre. Contrairement à sa sœur, l'appartenance de Léo à la famille Malefoy il se faisait aucun doute par ses cheveux clairs.

Astrid elle ressemblait plus à sa mère avec ses cheveux foncés et son visage fin. Elle avait néanmoins hérité de la pâleur de son père lui donnant un aspect délicat avec ses yeux aussi clair que de l'eau elle semblait en parfait contraste avec son frère dont l'iris commençait déjà à s'assombrir.

Lui, avait une constitution plutôt carré qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Sirius, cousin de Bellatrix. Finalement les deux ressemblaient à leurs deux parents à bien y regarder.

Maintenant, Harry devait réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait des enfants quand la situation s'améliorera. Il ne pourrait quand même pas les garder éternellement, n'est-ce pas?

De toute façon, même si il retournait à Poudlard avec les enfants, il n'aurait aucun mal à faire passer Astrid pour sa fille. Quant Leo, il n'aurait qu'à dire que la mère était blonde ça "passerait crème", comme dirait Ron.

Les gens était tellement naïfs. Jamais ils n'accuseraient le Sauveur du monde sorciers de mentir, surtout après le désastreux épisode sur le retour de Voldemort.

Bref, il était au dessus de tout soupçons. Mais il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé quand Malfoy avait récupéré les deux petits. Les dits "deux petits" avait été transféré dans la chambre bleue et posés dans le petit parc avec Harry.

Ce dernier s'amusa longtemps à mettre les petits sur le dos pour les voir essayer de se redresser. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de mobilité mais Léo parvenait déjà à se redresser sur ses coudes.

Par contre, niveau agilité des mains Astrid le surpassait: dès qu'elle agripperait un objet, le lui faire lâcher relevait du combat surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des cheveux. Il les laissa ensuite seuls avec un charme de surveillance destiné aux bas âges qu'il avait appris dans "S'occuper d'un Bébé pour les nuls", livre acheté lors de sa dernière visite au chemin de traverse. Il avait trouvé le livre particulièrement bien adapté à son cas.

Harry alla s'installer sur son lit et regarda Malfoy. Ce dernier s'était endormi mais même dans son sommeil, il semblait sur ses gardes. À son arrivée, Harry lui avait "confisqué" sa baguette magique, craignant une attaque et l'avait planquée dans son armoire à vêtements, entre deux pulls. Admirez l'ingéniosité de la cachette...

Depuis, il avait réfléchi: si Malfoy avait pris la peine de venir le voir ensanglanté et blessé, il n'était sûrement pas venu pour lui chercher des noises.

C'est ce qui poussa tout naturellement Harry à sortir l'arme de son ennemi de sa cachette et a la poser sur la table de chevet à côté de son propriétaire légitime. Cette décision somme toute très Griffondoresque avait été prise, il faut l'avouer, sur un coup de tête.

Cette action faite, l'inconscient Griffondor se rassit sur son lit sans grâce pour reprendre la lecture -très instructive- de "S'occuper d'un Bébé pour les nuls". Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que le charme de surveillance sur les petits l'informe que Astrid s'était endormie, alors qu'il en était à un passage particulièrement intéressant sur la pousse des dents de lait. Astrid fut bientôt suivie dans son sommeil par son frère jumeau.

Harry alla les récupérer puis les mis dans leur berceau. En les bordant, il songea à quelle vitesse il s'était habitué à tout ça.

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

Merci et à la prochaine


	5. Chapter 5

**_Titre : La vie d'Harry_**

Résumé : Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

Genre : Humour, Romance

Message de l'auteur : **JE NE SUIS PAS LA VÉRITABLE AUTEUR, JE PUBLIE UNE HISTOIRE APPARTENANT A MA MEILLEURE AMIE (POUFSOUFFLE)!**

Cette histoire aurais tout aussi bien pu s'appeler "une année normale quand on est Harry Potter". Ainsi, vous apprendrez que les fenêtres n'apportent que des embrouilles et que vous devez absolument les barricader avant de vous retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Cela faisait à peu près une semaine qu'il avait Astrid et il venait de remarquer que peu à peu elle s'imposait dans sa vie comme une évidence et le rythme des journées était devenu la routine alors qu'avant il arrivait à peine à se débrouiller même avec l'aide de Dobby. Il pressentait qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se séparer d'Astrid. Et il avait l'impression qu'il en serait bientôt de même avec Léo. Les trois autres humains présents dans la pièce s'étant endormis, Harry s'ennuya vite. Il avait eu le temps de prendre une douche, de faire un peu de rangement, de nettoyer un minimum (bien qu'avec les sorts cela ne prit pas très longtemps. Mais au moins ça avait eu le mérite de l'entraîner aux sortilèges.) et de lire tout un chapitre de son livre sur les nourrissons. Il avait bien sûr pensé à réveiller Malfoy pour qu'ils se lancent dans une de leurs joutes verbales habituelle. Mais n'étant pas Griffondor qui le veut, la pitié le rattrapa bien vite en voyant le visage endormi de son ex futur victime. Il décida donc à la place d'observer le Serpentard dormir car comme le dit l'adage, ne faut-il pas être proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis?

Tient? Il n'avait encore jamais remarquées les tâches de rousseurs si pâles qu'elles se confondaient presque avec la peau qui parsemaient le nez du blond. Au moins il saurait quoi répondre si celui qui s'amusait à jouer la belle au bois dormant dans sa chambre se moquait des tâches de rousseur de Ron. En parlant de la belle au bois dormant, il s'imagina quelques minutes sa réaction s'il s'aventurait à faire un remake de la scène du réveil de la princesse Aurore. Surtout s'il faisait la version originelle comme écrite par Charles Perrault qui était beaucoup plus hardcore que celle revue et édulcorée par Disney. Si il se souvenait bien, la véritable scène parlait d'un prince trois quart nécrophile qui viole la jeune fille dans son sommeil. Puis elle accouche toujours endormie de jumeaux et ne doit son réveil qu'à l'un de ses enfants qui lui téta le doigt, retirant par la même occasion l'épine qui avait plongé sa mère dans un sommeil profond. Bon avec une personne blonde endormie et deux enfants, l'histoire lui faisait vraiment penser à sa situation actuelle a quelques détails près. Toujours est-il qu'il n'eût pas à embrasser Malfoy car ce dernier se réveilla très bien tout seul. Harry l'observa avec perplexité mettre immédiatement sa main sous l'oreiller comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qu'Harry soupçonna être sa baguette. En ne trouvant pas le morceau de bois, il eut l'air affolé. Affolement qui eu l'air d'encore plus augmenter en le voyant lui au milieu de la chambre. Malfoy sauta sur ses pieds prêt à fuir ou à attaquer. On ne le fait pas dire, un Malfoy mal réveillé était dangereux. Harry se demanda s'il était somnambule. Il s'approcha prudemment:

-Malfoy?

Le blond cilla avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, marmonna-t-il

Il y eu un silence légèrement embarrassant avant que Malfoy ne saute brutalement sur ses pieds un air légèrement apeuré inscrit sur son visage d'albâtre. Harry se demanda un instant s'il devait sortir sa baguette mais le blond défit rapidement son bandage tout en commençant à se rhabiller.

-Que fais-tu Malfoy?

Le blond récupéra sa baguette qu'Harry avait mis sur la table de chevet

-Je dois y aller, on m'appelles

Avant que Harry mais le temps de comprendre ses paroles, le blond avait ouvert la fenêtre et sauté tout en jetant un charme de coussinage sur le sol pour ne pas s'écraser, laissant le garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair estomaqué. Il ne connaissais pas cette part de Malfoy. Puis il en vint aux questions fondamentales du genre "où bordel avait donc bien pu aller Malfoy!?". Enfin, l'air inquiet inscrit sur son visage laissant pas suggérer beaucoup d'endroits et il craignait que ce soit près de Voldemort. Comme pour lui donner raison, il sentit un mal de tête affreux et une douleur sourde qui ne lui appartenaient pas menacer de le submerger. Il voulut se laisser emporter dans la tête de -il le savait- Voldemort mais la scène avec Sirius était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire. Après quelques divergences, il céda finalement à la curiosité. À peine eu-t-il fermé les yeux qu'il se retrouva projeté dans l'esprit de son ennemi mortel.

-Alors toi, Bellatrix, celle envers qui Lord Voldemort a le plus confiance, a laissé échapper deux rejetons qui ne savais même pas encore marcher. Te moques tu de Lord Voldemort, dit Voldemort d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë.

Harry songea un instant qu'il était temps de lui apprendre que parler à soi à la troisième personne était extrêmement prétentieux mais il chassa ses pensées de sa tête. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Bellatrix était agenouillée devant son maître. Harry se sentit assailli par les sentiments du mage noir. Il se sentait puissant, il était le mage le plus crains et bientôt le maître du monde...

-Endoloris, prononça t-il avec satisfaction en voyant sa plus fervente admiratrice se tortiller de douleur au sol à ses pieds.

Cette incapable avait échoué à sa mission, elle avait perdu les héritiers, les fils de ses deux plus fidèles serviteurs. Il imagina un instant ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec eux.

-As-tu bien prévenu les Malfoy de la disparition des héritiers?

-Oui maître, ma sœur, son mari et leur fils ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je les ai prévenu par le bracelet.

Harry compris que c'était elle l'origine du départ précipité du blond. Comme pour répondre à Bellatrix, ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher. Lucius marcha jusqu'à son maître la tête basse en signe de soumission avant de s'agenouiller devant lui suivi de Narcissa Malefoy, sa femme. Drago Malfoy entra à son tour avec un peu de retard et imita ses parents. Voldemort pris la parole s'adressant au trio :

-Savez-vous les raisons de cette réunion?

-Non maître, dit Lucius

-Et bien c'est incapable -il désigna Bellatrix d'un geste négligeant comme si elle ne méritait pas son attention- ne sait pas garder deux bébé.

-Maître, gémit-elle pitoyablement.

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler. Endoloris.

Il maintenu le sort quelques longues secondes avant de revenir à ses nouveaux invités.

-J'ai préféré vous prévenir avant.

Voldemort leur jeter un regard suspicieux comme s'il les avait soupçonné d'avoir kidnappé les bébés et de les cacher derrière leur dos. Il avait presque l'air de s'attendre à ce que les Malfoy sortent de leur cachette en criant "surprise!". Il n'eu pas l'air de comprendre qu'ils n'oseraient jamais de peur de se prendre un Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux. Après les avoir regardé quelques minutes -et la petite familles commençait à se tortiller de gêne sous le regard insistant du mage noire-, il parut soudain persuadé de leur honnêteté. Harry qui espionnait toujours se dit que pour le mage noir le plus craint il était vachement crédule.

-Lucius, servez-vous de vos relations pour essayer de les retrouver. Narcissa, vérifiez les listes des derniers arrivant de moins de 6 mois dans les orphelinats moldus les plus proches.

-Oui maître, dirent les deux adulte Malfoy sans se soucier que leur fils soit consciemment ignoré, probablement jugé inutile par Voldemort de par sa jeunesse.

Loin de s'en formaliser, le plus jeune eu l'air soulagé. Voldemort les congédia d'un geste et ils obéirent de bonne grâce, laissant Bellatrix derrière Voldemort. Harry s'extorqua du cerveau dérangé de Voldemort avec l'impression d'être sali rien que par le contact entre leurs esprit.

Il était encore en train de philosopher sur si une douche le ferai se sentir mieux quand il entendit un bruit de transplanage juste sous sa fenêtre. Il s'avoua plus tard avoir eu peur et cru à l'arrivée d'un mangemort alors qu'il s'agissait juste de Malfoy Junior. Avec un soupir, Harry fait apparaître une corde à sa fenêtre. Heureusement, la haie qui entourait la maison était trop haute pour que les voisins remarquent cet acte de magie. Il ne pu néanmoins s'empêcher d'imaginer leur tête si il voyait apparaître de nulle part une corde. Malfoy escalada avec l'air de se demander ce qui l'attendait en haut. Après tout, il venait de disparaître soudainement et il soupçonnait Potter d'avoir deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Voldemort. Il se doutait que donc tout naturellement que Harry avait appelé les Aurore et c'est peut-être ce qu'aurait fait Harry sans sa vision.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois Potter, commença à se justifier Malfoy

-Ah bon? Harry haussa un sourcil menaçant.

Après tout, Malfoy n'avait qu'à pas disparaître d'un coup sans prévenir, non mais!

-Alors qu'est-ce que je crois dans ce cas?

-Heu... Tu crois que je suis allé rejoindre tu sais qui?

-Non je ne sais pas qui justement...

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres? hésita Malfoy

-Non plus, je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles.

-Potter tu le sais très bien, soit un peu sérieux!

-Mais je suis très sérieux. Je veux que tu utilise le nom Vol-de-mort!

Harry avait prononcé son nom comme pour un enfant de un an qui apprenait à parler.

-Ha, tu vois que tu savais de qui je parlais!

-Tu peux abrégé en Voldy pour l'instant.

-Potter je te hais

-Allez!

-C'est bon, Voldy, tu es content?

-Très, répliqua Harry, la mine satisfaite

-Donc on en étaient où?

-...À ce que j'étais censé penser je crois

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

-Alors?

-Mais laisse-moi deux minutes! Donc, je disais, tu crois que je suis allé rejoindre tu-s... Voldy pour lui dire où tu vis...

-...Alors qu'en réalité tu étais juste convoqué en compagnie de ta tante au sujet de la disparition des deux bébés dont tu est le coupable.

-Oui c'est... Mais comment tu sais!?

-Ha ha, mystère!

-Tu sais, Potter, je crois que je te préférer en ennemi.

-Le plus étrange, Malfoy, c'est que tu me préfères tout court...

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

-J'espère bien Malfoy!

Harry lui jeta un regard franchement suggestif. À son grand étonnement, le blond ne pu pas s'empêcher de rire. Harry n'avait jamais entendu le blond faire autre chose que ricaner moqueusement ou une faire des remarques sarcastiques. Pour la première fois il se dit que Malfoy était peut-être vraiment humain.

-Ce serait plutôt à toi d'avoir peur de moi, lui dit Malfoy.

-Comment ça?

Malfoy le jeter un regard mystérieux au possible. Harry qui ne comprenait pas la remarque il fit de nouveau rire Draco sous le regard incrédule de Potter. C'est à ce moment-là que le blond vit une magnifique chouette blanche qu'il avait déjà vu une ou deux fois à Poudlard se poser sur le bras de son ennemi.

-C'était ta chouette? demanda-t-il.

-Ha oui, c'est Edwige, je l'ai depuis que j'ai 11 ans.

-Elle est belle. Moi aussi j'ai une chouette... enfin... C'est un mâle.

-Tu n'avais pas un hibou grand-duc?

-Dracula? Ha non, lui c'est le hibou de mon père.

-Drôle de nom pour un hibou ...

-Pas tant que ça : il vole, ses yeux sont rouges et je suis sûr que si je le laissais faire me saignerait vivant. Il a peut-être un pedigree aussi parfait que possible, il reste complètement taré.

-Tant que ça? Et la chouette d'où elle vient?

-Je l'ait trouvée un jour, elle était blessée et je l'ai soignée, dit-il en rougissant comme s'il voulait de révéler un secret honteux.

-Et..., commença Harry avant de se faire couper.

-Non, mon père ne le sait pas, personne sauf trois personnes.

-Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle?

-Tu as une bonne réponse sur trois. Pour la première, tu as raison. Il y a aussi Théo et Blaise.

-Nott et Zabini? Je n'ai pourtant jamais eu l'impression que tu étais proche d'eux.

-Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle sont des abrutis qui me servent de garde du corps. Ils sont forts et ont une généalogie irréprochable mais il ne seront jamais vraiment mes amis.

-Blaise est considéré comme "impur" de par ses origines troubles du côté de son père donc je ne peux pas trop lui parler en public. Théo, lui, est plutôt solitaire. Son statut sanguin est au même niveau que le mien mais il déteste son mangemort de père et il est de source officieuse qu'il est contre les idées sur la suprématie du sang. Il est ainsi mal considéré par les Serpentards qui l'appellent "traître à son sang".

-Charmant surnom. Bon revenons à nos moutons, enfin à notre chouette. Si tu veux faire venir ton compagnon à plume, tu peux. J'espère juste qu'il va bien s'entendre avec Edwige.

\- Il peux vraiment venir?

Potter hocha simplement la tête en souriant. Draco ouvrit alors la fenêtre et cria

-POUUUUUUUUCE!

Presque aussitôt, sa magnifique chouette harfang grise apparue en un piqué vertigineux avant de se poser sur son bras. Draco souri. Il était sûr que son petit compagnon à plumes l'avait suivi. La chouette de Potter lança un regard dédaigneux au nouveau venu qui se redressa, fier de lui. Harry, lui parut surpris de l'arrivée soudaine de la chouette grise. Il se repris néanmoins.

-"Pouce", hein?

-Te moques pas Potter, j'avais 8 ans.

-Si jeune et déjà déterminé à aider son prochain...

-Potter!

-Bon d'accord j'arrête, dit Harry.

Il fixa en échange les deux chouettes. Edwidge snoba "Pouce" du regard. En contre-partie, ce dernier lui fit un... clin d'œil!? Harry interrogea silencieusement Malefoy. Ce dernier sembla comprendre.

-C'est moi qui lui ai apprit, se vanta-t-il, apparemment fier de lui.

Face à cet étrange geste pour un oiseau, Edwidge semblait un peu perdue.

-Sérieusement Malfoy, tu n'as que ça à faire d'apprendre à une chouette à draguer à coup de clin d'œil?

-On s'occupe comme on peut quand on s'ennuie: toi tu pour chasse les mages noirs, moi j'apprends des tours aux animaux. Chacun son truc.

-Je ne chasse pas les mages noir, c'est eux qui le font, bouda Harry en faisant une petite moue mi-triste mi-amusé.

-Dis ce que tu veux, je suis persuadé que tu es suicidaire. Tous les ans tu risques ta vie!

-Non, pas en troisième année.

-Ha? Pourtant j'ai eu vent d'une histoire où tu te faisais poursuivre par un loup-garou et où un prisonnier évadé cherchait ta mort.

-Mmmmmm... Peut-être... Sauf que le loup garou est juste un concours de circonstances et que le prisonnier était innocent.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en voyant un dénommé Peter Pettigrow ramper aux pieds de Tu-sais-qui.

Harry fit un petit sifflement de rage ressemblant à "Ksssss". Malfoy se demanda s'il avait parler Fourchelang ou s'il s'agissait juste d'un bruit d'humeur le blond préféra revenir sur un sujet neutre: les enfants.

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

Merci et à la prochaine


	6. Chapter 6

Résumé : Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

Genre : Humour, Romance

Message de l'auteur : **JE NE SUIS PAS LA VÉRITABLE AUTEUR, JE PUBLIE UNE HISTOIRE APPARTENANT A MA MEILLEURE AMIE (POUFSOUFFLE)!**

Cette histoire aurais tout aussi bien pu s'appeler "une année normale quand on est Harry Potter". Ainsi, vous apprendrez que les fenêtres n'apportent que des embrouilles et que vous devez absolument les barricader avant de vous retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

 ** _Mon amie n'a pas encore écrit (ou) envoyé la suite de l'histoire_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

-Hé au fait Potter, tu leur a acheté des trucs aux petits? J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un berceau à côté.

Harry s'empressa d'aller montrer tous ses achats voulant tout autant que Drago fuir l'ambiance présente qui s'était installé à l'énonciation du nom de Peter Pettigrow. Cependant ce but premier fut oublié lorsque Draco vit un pull miniature rouge et Or.

-Potter qu'est-ce que cette chose, demanda Malfoy en tenant le dis pull incriminé entre deux doigts comme s'il pouvait le contaminer.

-Un pull, pourquoi? Il est mignon, n'est pas?

-Jamais ma fille -enfin demi-sœur- ne portera ses couleurs si dégradantes pour une Malfoy!

-Jusqu'ici c'est moi qui l'ai élevée donc c'est plus ma fille que la tienne.

-C'est une Malfoy, justifia le blond comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Et?

-Par conséquence elle ne peut pas porter des couleurs aussi... Griffondor.

-Maiiiiis non... Les couleurs c'est... le rouge pour représenter le sang et... le jaune pour l'or ce qui signifie sa réussite financière future, inventa Harry à toute hâte.

-Ha mais oui, évidemment... Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin, Potter!?

-Dois-je répondre que non, je ne te prends pas prends pas pour un imbécile ou la vérité?

-Ne répond pas ou je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir de te jeter un sort!

Harry s'écarta prudemment. Il récupéra le pull pour le cacher dans le placard et referma les portes avant de tenter diversion:

-Hé, regarde ce magnifique vêtement avec un pingouin dessus!

Le meurtre fait ainsi évité et ils retournèrent à la contemplation des vêtements même si dans les yeux de Malfoy résidait la promesse muette de brûler le pull rouge et jaune. Il approuva néanmoins le choix des pyjamas bleu avec un vif d'or où volaient River Silka et Fermor Shyk, les deux personnages de la série "Rois des cieux". Cette série était très populaire chez les jeunes sorciers qui suivit les aventures de ces deux joueurs de Quidditch. Apparemment le fils Potter n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler ce qui étonna le blond. Ce dernier se fit une joie de lui conter l'histoire avec forts gestes. D'après ce que Harry avait retenu, il s'agissait de deux garçons, River et Fermor qui pratiquaient le Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur qui se firent connaître à Poudlard où leurs confrontations sur le terrain étaient légende et finir engagés dans des équipes nationales différentes. Et ils affrontent des méchants sur le terrain à coup de grands discours sur la noblesse de ce sport puis attrapent le vif d'or après que les héros aient risqué leur vie une dizaine de fois.

Malfoy cita par exemple la fois où l'un des héros se retrouva pris dans une tempête, où il se battait accroché à son balai par un pied et où il se faisait lancer des sorts dessus par une équipe. Bien que la plupart des choses qui se passaient étaient impossibles voir même interdites, l'auteur avait eu un grand succès. Harry en compris ce que ce Malefoy en était fan.

Le temps passa et l'après-midi s'écoula plutôt rapidement. Bientôt la nuit arriva et les enfants qui s'était réveillé plus tôt papillonnaient déjà des yeux. Harry décida de leur lire une histoire et attrapa au hasard un livre de conte. Il regretta aussitôt son "choix" en voyant le titre "l'incroyable histoire de Gigi l'aubergine. Malfoy se rapprocha un peu comme pour mieux entendre. Harry se racla légèrement la gorge avant de commencer:

-Il était une fois dans un frigo, vivait une aubergine. Un jour, elle reçu un sortilège qui lui donna des bras, des jambes et une intelligence humaine.

Dès les premières paroles, Malfoy n'avait pu réprimer son sourire qui se transforma rapidement en fou rire.

Harry continua sa lecture à haute voix:

-Et elle vécu heureuse mais n'eut pas d'enfant même si elle trouva son bonheur avec Jérôme le fenouil.

À ce moment là, l'adolescent blond riait tellement qu'il s'était assis par terre. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il se calme. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par essuyer ses larmes d'hilarité.

-Désolé Potter, c'est juste que cette histoire... Bref.

-J'aurais dû mieux choisir les livres que j'ai acheté...

Harry fit le bandage de son ancien ennemi et tous allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés au doux son des cris des deux bébés. Harry se leva en bougonnant. Il regretta l'absence de Dobby qui lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pouvait pas venir le matin, seulement à partir de midi. Bon, au moins les bébés ne l'avaient pas réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, ce qui l'étonnait. Cette absence de cris nocturnes s'expliquait par l'arrivée de Dobby pendant la nuit qui s'en était occupé mais qui était déjà -malheureusement- repartit. Harry se retrouva donc à s'occuper des faux jumeaux. Il métamorphosa légèrement une chaise pour en faire une à bascule et s'assit dessus avec les bébés dans les bras avec un soupire. Les enfants étaient adorables mais épuisants du fait de leur jeune âge et donc de leur besoin d'attention constant. Le fait que Harry avait 16 ans et qu'il se retrouvait avec deux enfants n'arrangeait rien. Si dans on enfance on lui avait demandé comment il s'imaginait à 16 ans, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait sûrement jamais imaginé cette possibilité. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et à s'adapter, ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Ce qui l'amena à se demander si son animagus pouvait être le caméléon ou la pieuvre, ce qu'il n'espérait vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ces animaux, c'était juste qu'il voyait plutôt quelque chose de plus imposant, probablement comme tout sorcier. Il se demanda un instant ce que Sirius, James et Peter avaient espéré être. Il éprouva un étrange et ridicule sentiment de satisfaction en sachant que la forme de celui qui avait trahit ses parents était un rat. Ha ha, bien fait! Enfin bon, Harry avait récemment entendu un vieux dicton sorcier qui disait de ne jamais dénigrer un animal avant de savoir se forme d'animagus. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, quand les enfants se furent enfin endormis sur ses genoux -et qu'Harry commençait à se dire qu'il devait ressembler à une grand-mère s'occupant de ses petits enfants à cause de la chaise à bascule- que Monsieur Malfoy se décida enfin à pointer le bout de son nez hors de ses draps en se plaignant qu'il mourrait de faim comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Le fait qu'il ai raté le petit déjeuner, bien que cela soit le repas le plus important de la journée, ne méritait pourtant pas tout ce remue-ménage.

-Il faut appeler mon elfe.

-Appeler un elfe? En bas c'est ton oncle et ta tante, non? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas manger avec eux? Vu toute la nourriture que ta tante a cuisiné d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il y a assez à manger pour un régiment.

Harry soupira. Comment faire comprendre à Malfoy sa situation familiale? Il lui vint une idée.

-D'accord Malfoy, on vas descendre mais on remonte juste après on ne mangera pas là-bas. Mets-toi sous sortilège de désillusion et surtout ne fais pas de bruit ni ne te fais remarquer.

Sur cette recommandation étrange, le blond se mit sous sortilège d'invisibilité et suivit Harry. Ce dernier ouvrir magiquement la porte -un collaporta?- et descendit les escaliers. Drago, étonné, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, le suivi le plus discrètement possible. Si la chambre de son ancien ennemi aux cheveux noirs -oui ancien, car maintenant qu'il dépendait de lui, plus question de lui chercher des noises. Le Griffondor aurait bien trop vite fait de le jeter dehors, alors qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas.

Si la chambre de Potter, à défaut de briller était propre et plus ou moins bien rangée, le reste de la maison était étincelant au point de brûler les yeux de celui qui s'aventurer à regarder un peu trop fixement un point. Heureusement qu'ils avaient laissé Astrid et Léo dans leurs parc sous divers sortilèges de protection et de surveillance sinon ils seraient devenus aveugles. Peut-être est-ce la raison des lunettes de Potter... Le temps de ses divagations, ils étaient déjà arrivés dans le salon et... C'est quoi ces deux grosses limaces dans le canapé!? Mais... C'est des humains!? Le plus vieux des hommes-limace qui se trouvait être l'oncle de Harry -oui, il s'est renseigné- ouvrit la bouche probablement pour dire à son neveu qu'il s'est inquiété pour lui.

-Tiens, tu es encore là toi? Tu n'es pas retourné dans ton école de fou?

Draco serra les poings: "École de fou!?" Pour qui se prenait ce sale moldu?! Et comment pouvait-il traiter ainsi son neveux qui luttait contre les mangemorts pour préserver les moldus d'un mage noir psychopathe? Et surtout, pourquoi Potter se battait-il pour cette cause?! Mais Vernon n'avait pas fini sa tirade :

-Tu t'es débarrassée du monstre au moins. Vous, les anormaux, n'avez pas votre place dans cette maison.

Draco était à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge de l'homme-limace mais un coup de pied l'en empêcha. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Harry qui le fusilla brièvement du regard -comment fait-il pour réussir à savoir où il était?-. Heureusement, les moldus n'avaient pas remarqué le manège des deux sorcier. À ce moment-là, un cheval jaune

-pardon une femme blonde- fit son apparition:

-Garçon, tu n'as pas fait tes corvée cette semaine! Heureusement qu'on a plus à te supporter, peu importe où tu étais.

-Je vais bien tante Pétunia, merci de t'inquiéter. Pour ta gouverne, j'étais dans ma chambre. Ne te soucie pas de moi je peux me nourrir seul, tu sais? Mes parents m'ont laissé une petite fortune enfin juste l'équivalent de quelques million -ou quelques milliards, qu'en sais-je- de livres sterling...

Les deux pâlirent de jalousie pendant que Harry tournait les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre. En le suivant, Drago eu le temps de voir que les vitres et de nombreux petits objets s'étaient mis à trembler sur le passage de l'adolescent au cheveux noir. Le dit adolescent semblait assez en colère. Son oncle et sa tante avaient osé insulter Astrid de monstre. Normalement seul lui et son école étaient critiqués mais le fait que ce soit la petite fille le mettait en rogne sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Dans sa chambre, il se tourna vers Malfoy qui s'était fait silencieusement réapparaître.

-Peux-tu t'occuper de Léo et d'Astrid? Je reviendrai vite, je dois me défouler: ça fait plus d'une semaine que je suis pas sorti. Et si tu te sens mal ou quoi que ce soit, envoie-moi Edwige au moindre problème.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'héritier Potter enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta. Il se réceptionna sur un massif d'Hortensia puis ce désillusiona. Pas surpris pour un sous, Malfoy haussa les épaules. Potter restait Potter après tout. Le blond suivi du regard l'herbe qui s'affaissait sous un poids invisible jusqu'à ce que Potter eut tourné à l'ombre de la maison.

Draco décida donc d'attends le retour du garçon. Heureusement, les enfants dormaient et même si Draco commençait à s'ennuyer. Une part de lui même se demandait si l'autre adolescent était allé chercher les Aurores. Ho, il était presque sûr que l'autre n'oserais jamais le trahir de la sorte -il était bien trop Griffondor pour ça- mais une petite inquiétude résistait. Enfin... Si il prévoyait de le dénoncer, il ne l'aurait pas laissé avec deux bébés innocents. Potter lui faisait confiance. Il enferma ses inquiétudes au plus profond de lui. S'inquiéter ne servais à rien.

-BAM!

Surpris par le bruit, le blond tourna la tête, manquant de se faire un torticolis. Un vieux hibou à l'air miteux venait de percuter la vitre de la fenêtre. Ayant pitié, Draco lui ouvrit. Ne voulant pas que son nouveau locataire l'accuse de meurtre de hibou, il s'abaisse même à lui donner de l'eau. Le volatile portait deux lettres accrochées à sa patte toute deux destinées à Harry Potter. L'une des enveloppes était blanche et la deuxième d'une couleur rose pâle. Le plus étonnant était la légère odeur inexplicablement attirante qu'il y avait dessus.

À ce moment-là, maître Potter, sur sa fenêtre perché venait de décider à rentrer. Maître Draco, lui tendant les lettres lui tient exactement ce langage:

-Tient, le crétin de hibou de Weasley viens de les apporter.

Draco s'assit sur son lit -enfin celui de Potter- et regarda l'autre garçon ouvrir la lettre blanche. Il la parcouru rapidement du regard puis attrapa la lettre rose qui exhalait toujours son envoûtante odeur qui lui rappelait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-POTTER NON!

Harry venait de rentrer de sa promenade où il s'était défoulé sur un arbre innocent. À son arrivée, il vit aussitôt qu'il avait du courrier: une lettre de Ron, reconnaissable à son écriture brouillonne et une deuxième qui lui fit froncer les sourcils d'étonnement.

Il s'attaqua courageusement à celle illisible et ponctuée de fautes d'orthographe de son meilleur ami. Celle-ci contenait des banalités habituelle comme le temps qu'il faisait au Terrier, ses activités journalières -quidditch, dégnomage-, l'espoir de bientôt voir les résultats de ses B.U.S.E.s (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire et non "Boloss Ultime Scolairement Échoué" comme aimait bien le répéter Ron) et surtout de ses condoléances pour le décès officiel pour tous de Sirius qui occupaient plus de la moitié de la page de parchemin. Apparemment, Ron était persuadé qu'il avait fait une dépression face à la prétendue mort de Sirius et essayait de lui remonter le moral avec des phrases telles que "Tu vois, Sirius aurais voulu que tu continue à vivre malgré son absence", "Il ne souhaitait que ton bonheur" ou même "Il est mort pour toi, vit pour lui. Il savait ce qu'il faisait".

Harry faillit en être déprimé rien qu'en la lisant. Il était sûr que certaines de ces phrases avaient été dictées par Hermione au vu de certaines tournures compliqués qui en écrivait beaucoup pour dire peu. Ensuite, Harry ce tourna vers la seconde lettre. Le nom inscrit sur l'enveloppe indiquait que le mystérieux expéditeur était Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de lui écrire pourtant. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, il fut interrompu par un cri.

-POTTER NON!

Surpris, Harry lâcha la lettre. Draco s'était levé, les yeux écarquillés.

-Malfoy?

-L'amortensia! L'enveloppe contient de l'Amortensia à effets cutanés! C'était ça l'odeur!

-Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est une lettre étanche: tu voit le logo bleu en haut à gauche? On s'en sert pour transporter des liquides comme des potions, des échantillons de sang ou autres liquides. Tu vois, tu ouvre la lettre et avec un petit sort ajouté par l'expéditeur, tu te retrouve avec la potion sur les mains.

-Mais Ginny ne ferais jamais ça!

Malfoy fit tourner sa baguette avant de la pointer sur la lettre. Il y a eu quelques lumières mais cela semble à avoir du sens pour Draco car il s'exclama:

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, un sortilège d'expulsion... Un sortilège d'oubli...

-C'est quoi le problème et c'est quoi ces sorts?!

-Le sort d'expulsion c'est pour faire jaillir la potion comme un geyser. Celui d'oubli c'est pour que tu ne te souviens pas de la lettre.

Harry avait l'impression de nager en plein délire.

-Mais...pourquoi?

-Deux raison,dit Malfoy d'un ton doct: soit elle en veut à ton héritage, soit elle est folle de toi.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

-Potter?

-Chut! Tu n'es pas là, il n'y a et n'aura aucun bébé dans ma chambre et la sœur de mon meilleur ami ne vient pas d'essayer de me faire tomber amoureuse d'elle par un moyen totalement déloyal et illégal.

-Cela résume bien les derniers jours si on enlève les négations.

-Malfoy!

-Plait-il?

-Au secours... Laissez-moi retourner à ma vie normale où les Serpentards sont méchants, avec lesquels je ne conclut pas de pactes de paix, où bébé n'entrent pas par les fenêtre et où les Griffondors sont les gentils!

-Tu te répètes Potter.

Harry enfouis péniblement sa tête sous les couvertures faisant soupirer Malfoy.

-Potter, sort de là. Faire un déni ne servira à rien.

-Non je veux rester ici!

-Tu baisses dans mon estime, là.

-C'est pas comme si tu m'estimais énormément...

-J'ai une plus haute opinions de toi que tu ne peut le penser.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Il sortit un œil au dehors de la couverture qui l'abritait et vis que Malfoy était assis sur son lit, l'air pensif.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, tu étais mon ennemi avec un grand E, le seul et l'unique.

-Ho...

-Bon sinon tu sors de ton refuge, maintenant? Dit Malfoy avec un enthousiasme forcé.

Harry commença à s'extraire de sa prison de tissu.

-Bon, revenons-en à ta belette femelle.

Harry ne protesta pas pour le surnom attribué à la rousse. Après tout, elle avait essayé de le droguer à amortensia. Une pensée dérangeante s'imposa dans son esprit.

-Tu crois que c'est la première fois qu'elle me donne la potion?

-Je ne sais pas. As-tu déjà éprouvé n'importe quel moment de ta vie du désir ou même de l'amour pour elle?

-Bien sûr que non! C'est juste la sœur de mon meilleur ami! Et entre nous je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup trop à ma mère pour ça...

-Alors je ne pense que c'est la première fois qu'elle tente quelque chose envers toi.

Harry paru soulagé, ce qui pouvait être compréhensible.

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi maintenant?

-Tu vas avoir seize ans, n'est ce pas? C'est à cet âge que tu récupère l'héritage de tes parents, expliqua Malfoy.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien à 11 ans, tu obtiens l'ouverture de ton coffre propre que les parents remplissent à ta naissance en cas de problèmes. À 16 ans, lorsque tu as appris à gérer l'argent, tu obtient le droit de prendre de l'argent dans le coffre familial sauf ordre contraire de ton représentant légal. Ton tout premier coffre appelé "Knok" -cela signifie "gouttelette" en Godelbabille, la langue des Gobelins- ne contient que de l'argent alors que le coffre familiale peux regorger d'objets entassés là par tes ancêtres. Tu ne le savais pas?

-Dumbledore n'a pas pris le temps de m'en parler...

-Pourtant les Gobelins devaient envoyer une lettre le jours de tes 11 ans avec toutes les formalités administratives pour te prévenir de tout ça!

-Je n'en ai pas vu l'ombre.

-Lorsque tu te rendras à Gringotts pour formaliser ton accès à ton héritage à 16 ans, tu devras en parler aux Gobelins. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Pourquoi attendre, demanda Harry avec enthousiasme, allons-y tout de suite!

-Il vaudrait mieux manger avant... Ce serait bête de faire une hypoglycémie en pleine rue, non?

-Tu as raison, dit Harry en souriant. Avec toutes ces informations, j'avais complètement oublié j'avais faim.

-Griffondor inconscient.

Pour une fois, le ton de Malfoy ne sonnait pas comme d'habitude. Cela ressemblerait plus une simple boutade qu'à une insulte. Cela fit sourire Harry.

\- Dobby, appela-t-il soudain faisant sursauter Draco.

Le petit être apparu et s'inclina sous les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement du blond. Dobby porterait un plateau rempli de victuailles. Pendant le repas, Draco ensevelit Harry de questions sur comment il avait récupéré son ancien elfe. Le Potter fut obligé de tout lui expliquer. Une fois le dessert fini, Astrid et Léo se réveillèrent réglé comme du papier à musique. Après s'être échangé un regard complice, les adolescents prirent chacun un enfant -Astrid pour Draco et Léo pour Harry- et refirent les gestes qu'avait dû faire leur mères il y a des années avec plus ou moins de mal. Après ça, ils mirent au point un plan d'évasion:

-Mais si, je t'assure que ça peut marcher: je me mets en bas et toi tu me balances les bébés par la fenêtre. Ensuite toi tu descends par les escaliers.

-Malfoy, j'ai dit non! Imagine si on rate et qu'ils tombent?

-Pas de risque, je suis un trop bon attrapeur, se vanta le blond avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Et sinon, quel est le vrai plan?

-T'es pas marrant Potter.

-Abrège!

-Bon, d'accord. Tu attache une corde au berceau et tu laisses le tout glisser par la fenêtre. Je réceptionne en bas et toi tu passes par escaliers.

-Et bien voilà, c'était pas si compliqué!

Malfoy eu l'air vexé.

-La prochaine fois, tu le trouvas toi-même ton plan!

En réponse, Harry lui tira puérilement la langue. Harry ayant jugé le plan probable et non dangereux, ils décidèrent de le mettre en place. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient dehors. Pour jouer la carte de l'anonymat, Harry pris l'apparence qu'il avait lors de sa dernière visite sur le chemin de traverse là où il avait acheté tout les jouets et le mobilier pour Astrid. Draco, lui, s'était allongé magiquement les cheveux. Avec beaucoup de cris de protestation, Harry avait obtenu que Malfoy se travestisse. Le blond avez modifié certains traits de son visage. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus mignon en fille avant de secouer la tête pour chasser cette idée grotesque. Malfoy restait Malfoy: fille ou pas, il gardait son sale caractère. Son ancien ennemi avait presque la même physionomie qu'avant à part ses cheveux blonds plus long et ses traits plus fins. Dans la rue, il avait l'air comme décalé par rapport à l'environnement. On aurait dit une espèce de princesse -une princesse maléfique, hein! - échappée de son château d'ivoire et de marbre pour aller faire une randonnée dans un marécage rempli de crocodiles. Ron l'aurai sûrement comparé à une héroïne de manga que lui avait fait découvrir Hermione quelque temps auparavant. Enfin, si le roux ne savais pas que Malfoy se cachait sous le déguisement. Dans l'autre cas il l'aurait plutôt comparé à Ursula dans "la petite sirène". Oui, Ron pouvait être de très mauvaise foi.

A l'abri des regards les deux garçons avait jeté un sortilège d'agrandissement sur la poussette qu'il avait précédemment réduit est mis dans leur poche. Il fit l'opération inverse avec les berceaux qui était plus encombrant qu'autre chose pour la rue. La poussette fut aménagé magiquement pour contenir deux enfants au lieu d'un. Ainsi, ils se mirent à marcher sur la route le plus naturellement du monde dans le but de chercher un lieux désert pour appeler le Magicobus. Ils passèrent devant un groupe de personnes où Harry reconnu Dudley. Son gros coussin siffla Malfoy, reconnaissant en lui une jolie jeune fille. Harry passa un bras faussement protecteur autour des épaules de sa "femme" qui lui jeta un regard noir en réponse. Harry put seulement tenir jusqu'au prochain coude de la rue avant de s'écouler de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Potter? Demanda Malfoy, encore vexé de s'être fait protéger par son pire ennemi.

-Ha ha ha, s'il savait qu'il venait de siffler de un, un sorcier et de deux, un garçon, ha ha!

Draco se remit en route, soutenant à moitié Harry d'une main et poussant la poussette de l'autre. Il trouva une ruelle déserte après avoir marcher une dizaine de mètres et appela le Magicobus.

Cette fois le contrôleur n'était pas le même que la dernière fois. Après un court trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin au chemin de Travers.

-On va d'abord aller chercher nos affaires pour la rentrée sinon il y aura du monde après, lui conseilla Draco.

-Mais nous n'avons pas encore eu la liste des fournitures.

Malfoy sortit un papier de sa poche avec un sourire en coin.

-Privilège d'être un Malfoy, expliqua-t-il en voyant en l'air surpris du garçon aux yeux verts.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y, ce sera déjà ça de fait.

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

Merci et à la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Résumé : Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

Genre : Humour, Romance

Message de l'auteur : **JE NE SUIS PAS LA VÉRITABLE AUTEUR, JE PUBLIE UNE HISTOIRE APPARTENANT A MA MEILLEURE AMIE (POUFSOUFFLE)!**

Cette histoire aurais tout aussi bien pu s'appeler "une année normale quand on est Harry Potter". Ainsi, vous apprendrez que les fenêtres n'apportent que des embrouilles et que vous devez absolument les barricader avant de vous retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Ils passèrent d'abord par le magasin d'ingrédients de potion avant de s'attaquer à la Librairie -notez bien la majuscule-. Heureusement faire les magasins avec Malfoy était toujours plus amusant que seul. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent toujours déguisés vers la banque sorcière, après une course entre les deux garçons pour savoir lequel serait le plus rapide à trouver tous les livres de la liste. Concours qui s'était soldé par une égalité. Pour ne pas être désavantagés, ils avaient chacun pris un bébé sur leurs dos grâce aux porte-bébés. Après, ils croisèrent dans la rue certaines personnes qu'il connaissaient. Ainsi, Harry reconnu Dumbledore alors que les adolescents rentraient dans Gringotts. Le vieux barbu avait l'air très bien occupé à négocier avec un Gobelin à l'air revêche.

-Mais en tant que son tuteur magique, je peux vous assurer qu'il y renonce!

-Écoutez, Monsieur Dumbledore. Mr. Potter (Harry sursauta en entendant son nom) n'as à ce jour jamais dit quoi que cela soit dans le sens de vos propos. Nous lui avons déjà envoyé une missive lui annonçant l'ouverture de ses coffres familiaux. Si et seulement si ne se présente pas dans les délais impartis qui suit l'envoi de la lettre, -sauf cas décrit dans la clause B de son contrat-, alors, le contenu seras rendu accessible à son tuteur magique, c'est à dire vous. En attendant, je vous suggère donc d'attendre deux semaines avant de revenir présenter votre requête. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée.

Par cette phrase, le Gobelin lui fit clairement comprendre que l'entretien était terminé. L'espace d'un instant, Dumbledore eu l'air fou de rage avant que son visage retrouve son air impassible habituel alors qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas. Malfoy et Harry échangèrent un regard. Que venait-il de se passer?! Malfoy se décida à prendre les choses en main en s'approchant du guichet.

-Maître Gobelin, je requiers un entretien pour mon compagnon.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy. Je vais immédiatement solliciter le Gobelin en charge des coffre Potter.

Harry fut stupéfait que l'être magique sache leurs véritables identités malgré les déguisements et ai deviné leur but au contraire de Malfoy qui agissait comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre Gobelin s'inclina devant eux:

-Veuillez me suivre.

Le Gobelin les conduisit à une grande pièce où ils entrèrent et s'assirent sous l'injonction de la créature. Malfoy pris la parole:

-Nous sommes Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Nous venons à propos de l'héritage de .

Les yeux du Gobelin brillèrent et il eu un petit rire comme si on venait de lui raconter une histoire drôle.

-Ça alors, un Potter et un Malfoy dans une banque avec deux bébés... On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague...

Il ricana légèrement, renforçant la perplexité d'Harry.

-Alors les enfants, que me voulez-vous?

Une fois de plus, ce fut Malfoy qui se chargera des formalités.

-Harry Potter, ici présent, n'as pas reçu la lettre l'informant de la prochaine ouverture de son coffre familial, ni aucune lettre de la banque, d'après lui.

Cette fois, le Gobelin et l'air grave:

-Vous n'avez même pas eu vos relevés de compte?

-Je n'ai jamais reçu la moindre lettre de votre part.

-Même pas le moindre petit récapitulatif du contenu de votre premier coffre?! s'outra l'être magique qui semblait de plus en plus choqué au fil de la discussion.

Harry secoua négativement la tête, un peu intimidé.

-Mais pourtant Dumbledore était sensé vous le transmettre, vu que lui seul peut vous envoyer du courrier!

-Comment ça? demanda Harry qui commençait à se sentir mal avec tout ce qu'il apprenait.

-Vous ne le saviez pas!? Mais c'est un fait connu de tous que seuls les courriers qu'il a filtré ont la possibilité de vous atteindre! Les documents administratifs doivent être approuvés par lui même avant d'être entre vos mains! C'est son droit en temps que tuteur magique vu que vous lui en avez donné la permission le jour de votre neuvième anniversaire!

-Je ne lui ai rien permis du tout!

-Pourtant c'est signé de votre propre sang...

Draco qui était resté silencieux et qui les regardait parler tour à tour comme s'il suivait un match de ping-pong sortit de son mutisme:

-Avez-vous encore le document?

-Evidement!

Le Gobelin se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire qu'il ouvrit d'un geste de la main. Il y fouilla quelques instants avant d'en ressortir un papier, l'air victorieux. -Enfin, le Gobelin, pas le papier-.

-Voila, tout est là, vous voyez? La signature avec votre sang.

-Il y a-t-il un moyen de savoir si ce sang à été donné de plein grès? lança Draco, l'air de rien.

-Oui, il y a une potion dans laquelle on plonge le document. Il doit m'en rester une fiole...

-Sur ces paroles, il retourna fouiller dans son armoire en grommelant de temps en temps des phrases comme "comment Dumbledore ose-t-il", "falsification de documents", "Gringotts ne laissera pas cela passer", "du jamais vu..." accompagné de quelques mots en Godelbabille ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des jurons. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. Apparemment, la trahison était quelque chose d'horrible pour les Gobelins. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas non plus très bien considérer par les humains mais de là à considérer cela comme passible de peine de mort... Ils ont raison! Il faut tuer tout les traîtres! Brûlez-les tous, ces bâtards! Hem... Du calme... C'est sûr que après l'incident Petigros, Harry n'avait pas une très bonnes opinion de ce genre de personne. Cependant après ce petit interlude, le Gobelin -il fallait vraiment qu'il sache son nom- avait fini de farfouiller et avait ressortit une fiole au contenu bleu foncé. Il y avait une multitude de petites bulles dedans ce que Harry trouva amusant. Léo gazouilla depuis sa poussette où il était avec Astrid. Contrairement à sa sœur qui dormait, il semblait en pleine forme et tendait ses petites mains potelées vers les deux adolescents. Presque sans y penser, Harry le prit dans ses bras. Alors qu'Astrid avait les cheveux foncés et les yeux clairs, il était son parfait opposé avec ses yeux sombres et ses cheveux couleur blés. Harry fut gêné en remarquant que Malfoy le regardait. Le bébé s'agita en essayant d'attraper les cheveux d'Harry tout en faisant des petits bruits que l'adolescent jugea joyeux.

-Da bada bou! "dit" l'enfant.

Cela détendit Harry, l'éloignant de ses envies de meurtre envers le vieux sorcier à la barbe argentée. Dumbledore à l'air si gentil, Dumbledore qui l'avait tant trahit. Harry essaya de se raccrocher à l'espoir que le directeur avait fait cela "pour le plus grand bien", juste pour lui épargner la pression ou pour le protéger.

-A-t-il fait des retraits sur mon compte? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Oui, sur votre premier coffre, en prétextant vous le donner par la suite. Mais heureusement pour votre coffre familial, il n'en a le droit avant votre majorité sorcière. Mais il a réussi à avancer la date jusqu'à vos seize ans, ce qui fait que c'est à la même période que l'ouverture de votre coffre familial. Il a essayé de le faire encore plus tôt mais il en a été empêché par les lois gobelines.

Harry glorifia Merlin que les Gobelins soient l'un des seuls peuple quasi-incorruptible. Il ne savait pas ce que Dumbledore voulait faire avec son argent mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur ne lui avait pas demandé au lieu d'essayer de lui voler. Voyant qu'Harry semblait trop perdu pour agir, Draco se décida à aider son ancien ennemi:

-Pouvez-vous empêcher Dumbledore d'accéder à n'importe lequel des coffre sans qu'il ne se doute de rien? Inventer quelque chose comme l'apparition d'un autre héritier Potter qui réclamera la garde magique de son petit cousin pour bloquer Dumbledore au moins jusqu'à ce que Potter finisse ses études.

Harry, de retour dans la réalité, observait Malfoy organiser un plan pour éloigner Dumbledore de sa fortune. Il était étonné de voir son ancien ennemi prendre sa défense. Pendant que le Gobelin retournait encore mettre son armoire à sac, Harry se tourna vers l'autre adolescent.

-Merci, dit-il doucement.

Malfoy eu l'air légèrement gêné et ne répondit pas. Cela fit sourire Harry.

-Mmmmm... réfléchissait le Gobelin. Certificat d'adoption... Non, certificat d'accouchement... Non plus... Voilà!

-Recette de mousse au chocolat!? s'étonna Harry.

-Heu, non...

Le vieux Gobelin eu le bon goût de paraître gêné avant de remettre la feuille dans le placard.

-Voilà! La liste de vos possessions totales! On fait le test de la signature et après je vous emmène faire la visite de vos coffres. Pendant ce temps là je demanderais à ce qu'on réunisse touts vos relevés de compte, de vos emprunts d'objets, -car oui, monsieur Potter, si votre tuteur magique a votre clef, il peut prendre des objets dans votre coffre tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'argent-, et les papiers que vous êtes sensé avoir signé.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, la vieille créature appela l'un de ses congénère et lui confia certaines tâches. Puis il versa la potion bleue sur la signature de la feuille. Cela ne fit aucune réaction mais le Gobelin en fut énervé, même s'il se doutait du résultat.

-Bon, maintenant que l'on a conclu que la signature est fausse et donc que n'est pas habilité à filtrer votre courrier, nous pouvons aller faire le tout de vos possessions... Ho, mais avant cela , vous devez signer ce papier qui stipule que vous acceptez votre héritage.

Harry signa et bientôt, les deux adolescents, le duo de bébé et le Gobelin furent à bord d'un wagonnet en direction des coffres Potter. Le premier était celui habituel où chaque été, Harry venait prendre de l'argent pour ses achats de la rentrée. Puis le Gobelin passa aux autres coffres inconnus. Le premier était grand et les murs en pierre étaient creusés d'alvéoles. Dans chacune demeurait une petite boîte en bois. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avait l'étrange impression d'être dans une cathédrale.

-Voici la chambre des baguettes. Lors de la mort de chaque Potter, on récupère sa baguette magique et on l'entreposer ici dans une des cavité. Bien sûr, les descendants ont le droit et c'est même vivement conseillé, d'utiliser d'utiliser une voir plusieurs baguettes ayant appartenu à leurs ancêtres, chuchota le Gobelin. C'est considéré comme un honneur.

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

Merci et à la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Résumé : Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

Genre : Humour, Romance

Message de l'auteur : **JE NE SUIS PAS LA VÉRITABLE AUTEUR, JE PUBLIE UNE HISTOIRE APPARTENANT A MA MEILLEURE AMIE (POUFSOUFFLE)!**

Cette histoire aurais tout aussi bien pu s'appeler "une année normale quand on est Harry Potter". Ainsi, vous apprendrez que les fenêtres n'apportent que des embrouilles et que vous devez absolument les barricader avant de vous retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Vous pouvez en essayer quelques unes pour voir si certaines vous correspondent. Par ces temps troubles, il est plus sûr d'avoir deux baguettes qu'une seule.

Après quelques essais infructueux, Harry trouva une baguette qui lui correspondait très bien, presque autant que sa première en plume de phénix et bois de houx. Elle était en bois d'ébène et crin de sombral. Elle était plus légère et fine mais aussi plus longue que la première. Une grande plaque de cuivre où était marqué le nom de l'ancien propriétaire indiquait le nom de "Joséphine", qui était apparemment l'arrière grande tante d'Harry.

-Dumbledore a longuement insisté sur le fait que vous renonciez à ce coffre. Il avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à ce que vous ne vous en approchiez sous aucun prétexte. Ho et il a fait un emprunt de baguette à votre nom avec ce qui est sûrement encore une de vos signatures falsifiée.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi voulait-il que ce coffre à baguette reste secret?

-Je ne peux que supposer mais je suppose que c'est parce que il n'a aucun moyen de contrôle sur ces baguettes à la différence de celles sortant de chez Olivander. Et que la trace n'est pas présente sur celles-ci. Je soupçonne aussi que les baguettes de cette boutique aient été bridées. Les réactions qu'elles ont eu avec vous ne sont pas du tout normales.

Harry regarda sa fidèle vieille baguette en houx. Peut-être ne lui était-elle pas destinée. Tout avait été truqué depuis le début? On lui aurait menti à l'insu de son plein grès!?

-Donc Dumbledore ne veut pas que j'ai accès à ces autres baguettes.

-Probablement. En plus certaines contiennent des substances rares telles que des crins de sombral ou des écailles de strangulots.

-Tout à l'heure vous m'avez dit qu'il m'avait emprunté des baguettes... Comment les récupérer?

-Toutes les possessions des grandes familles sont équipées de ce qu'on appelle un sort de "Rappel à l'origine": vous avez la possibilité de faire revenir tous vos objets à un de vos coffre spécial qui sert de lieu de réception.

-Comment on f...

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, il vit une brusque lumière sous une porte qui fermait la pièce adjacente. Le Gobelin les conduisit vers la dite pièce et ils entrèrent. La pièce était circulaire et des runes étranges étaient gravées dans les murs et le sol. C'étaient elles qui émettaient cette lumière bleue-verte. Au centre s'amassaient des tas d'objets sur lesquels les mêmes étranges caractères brillaient. L'éclairage s'estompa, faisant disparaître les runes. Harry attrapa un des objets au hasard, en l'occurrence un médaillon gravé d'un P finement ciselé dans l'argent et l'examina. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du symbole lumineux. Malfoy, que Harry avait un peu -beaucoup -complètement- oublié, poussa un sifflement admiratif.

-Waw, des runes d'appel Gobelines! J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de les voir de mes propres yeux.

-Tout ça était en possession de Dumbledore? demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

-Ça se pourrait mais il faudrait que nous faisions des recherches plus approfondies.

-Heu... Potter, je sais qu'on n'a pas encore fini de visiter tes coffres mais Astrid vas bientôt se réveiller et Léo doit commencer à avoir faim. Nous devons rentrer rapidement.

Le Gobelin sortit par une porte étrange et ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall de la banque. L'être magique prit deux bagues sur un comptoir et les donna aux adolescents en leur ordonnant de les mettre. Le bijou s'ajusta automatiquement.

-Bon, ceci est une bague qui peut vous faire aller à un endroit précis, comme par transplanage. Appuyez sur le rubis et énoncez clairement votre destination. L'inconvénient est que le point d'atterrissage restera le même pour un mois car il sera "enregistré". Pour utiliser ce moyen de transport, faites simplement tourner la bague autour de votre doigt.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et un accord sembla se faire entre eux. Ils appuyèrent sur le rubis d'un même mouvement et prononcèrent "4 Privet Drive". Ensuite ils attrapèrent leurs sacs avec les manuels réduits magiquement. Une fois que le Gobelin leur ai assuré que le voyage était sans danger pour les bébés, Harry prit les deux bambins dans ses bras.

-Pouvez-vous garder notre visite secret, quitte à mentir à Dumbledore? demanda Harry au Gobelin

Ce dernier hocha la tête en lui garantissant de le recontacter des qu'il en saurait un peu plus. Puis, impulsivement Harry posa une question qui l'avait tourmenté:

\- Ho, et une dernière chose! Comment vous appelez-vous?

L'être sourit étrangement avant de répondre

-Rokargotte, gardien des coffres Potter, pour vous servir!

Harry lui sourit en retour puis fixa Malfoy du regard. Il hocha légèrement la tête et, sans un mot, tournèrent leurs bague. Le monde tourbillonna autour d'eux. Harry atterri dans le couloir de l'étage menant à sa chambre. Perdant l'équilibre, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses pour ne pas qu'Astrid et Léo qui étaient dans ses bras ne se fassent mal. N'ayant aucun mal sauf une légère douleur au coccyx, l'adolescent aux yeux verts alla s'abriter dans sa chambre. Mais point de Malfoy aux horizons (enfin à part les deux petits qui portaient techniquement le même nom de famille). La chambre était vide. Soudain il entendit un bruit sec à sa fenêtre. Un caillou venait de heurter la vitre. Harry déposa les bébés dans la "Cage" et appela Dobby puis ouvrit la fenêtre. Un autre projectile fonça vers lui et Il eu juste le temps de se baisser pour ne pas se le prendre en pleine tête.

-NON MAIS ÇA VAS PAS LA TÊTE! hurla Harry. J'AI FAILLIS ME FAIRE ASSOMMER AVEC TES CONNERIES!

Il avait encore le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure. Le caillou l'avait vraiment surpris.

-Mais non, tu es un trop bon attrapeur. Je savais que tu allais l'éviter.

Malfoy accompagna ses flatteries d'un sourire faussement admiratif. Le visage colérique d'Harry se tordit d'un rictus maléfique.

-Oserait-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, te moquer de mon incommensurable talent pour le quidditch? dit-il en faisant discrètement léviter une pierre jusqu'à lui.

Il lui fit prendre la consistance d'un œuf d'un coup de baguette et fit en sorte qu'en se cassant une substance bleuâtre en sorte.

-Moi? Je ne me risquerais pas à vous faire cette offense, Grand Seigneur quidditchal Potter.

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il se prit la pierre métamorphosé en plein torse. L'objet éclate, libérant la substance sur les vêtements habituellement parfaits du Serpentard.

Harry éclata de rire et descendit à son tour dans le parc avec une corde qu'il invoqua.

-Potter... geignit le blond en voyant le tissus se teindre.

-Ha, tu as laissé tomber le "grand seigneur quidditchal"?

-Tu ne le mérite pas, grogna le Malfoy en lui envoyant un jet d'eau dans la tête d'un mouvement de baguette

Harry l'attaqua en représailles et bientôt cela parti en bataille "amicale". Harry se félicita d'avoir mis une bulle magique autour des lieux pour éviter que les voisins ne voient l'échange de sort en passant innocemment leurs tête par la fenêtre. Sinon Harry aurait eut quelques ennuis avec la brigade des oubliators, sans compter qu'il aurait dû expliquer la présence d'un trio de Malfoy chez lui. En quelques minutes seulement, les années de jardinage de Pétunia (mais surtout d'Harry) furent réduites à néant. Le massif d'hortensia était ravagé par des mélanges de différents sorts a priori inoffensifs, l'herbe pelouse avait brusquement poussé à un endroit à causse d'un maléfice d'allongement des cheveux et la terre jusqu'aux arbres étaient bariolés d'une multitude de couleurs criardes. Les deux garçons étaient par terre, écroulés de rire et à bout de souffle -oui, même Malfoy, de toute façon l'état de ses vêtements ne pouvait être pire-. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à tout remettre en état -le massif d'hortensia désormais dépourvu de fleurs et les tiges serons toujours fluorescentes- mais y parvinrent tant bien que mal. Puis ils décidèrent de rentrer et de prendre une douche d'un commun accord en voyant leur état lamentable: ils étaient eux aussi multicolores, plein de boue et les cheveux de Harry lui arrivaient aux pieds et des brindilles s'y étaient emmêlées. Ils remontèrent dans la chambre grâce à la corde pour se laver.

-Honneur aux dames, dit Malfoy en effectuant une élégante révérence devant Harry.

-Tan pis si ça peut me permettre de me laver plus tôt, j'accepte de me travestir.

Et Harry s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il prit son temps, parce que ses cheveux étaient incrustés de crasse et qu'il n'avait rien pour les couper (mais aussi pour se venger: Malfoy n'avait qu'à pas lui dire qu'il était une fille, non mais! Et non, ce n'était pas puéril!). Cependant il n'arrivait toujours pas à rendre sa couleur normale à ses bras, ce qui était encore plus difficile si on comptait les pics noirs hérissés de ses épaules à ses poignets (faute à Malfoy) et qui avaient transpercé son tee-shirt. Il s'était rendu compte avec ravissement qu'il pouvait les rétracter à volonté.

-Mais si, dit-il à l'autre garçon une fois qu'il fut lui aussi lavé. Imagine: Voldemort -arrête de faire cette tête, tu es ridicule- m'attaque par surprise et que je ne l'ai pas vu...

-Tu le sentiras avec ta cicatrice, coupa le blond.

-Et bien imagine que ce soit un mangemort!

-Ils ne s'embarrasseront pas à simplement te kidnapper.

-Mais tu me laisse finir, oui!?

-Non.

-C'était pas une question!

-Ha bon, je croyais.

-La ferme!

Malfoy consenti à se taire après s'être fait fusillé du regard par Harry. Il préféra ricaner dans son coin comme le vil Serpentard qu'il était.

-Bon, j'en étais où... Ha, oui! Donc je me fais attaquer, quelqu'un essaye de l'attraper par le bras et là...TCHAK! Déploiement des épines! Ça le blesse, il me lâché et je suis sauvé, je continue à être le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. CQFD.

Malfoy cessa de ricaner pour prendre un air sceptique. Il s'abstint néanmoins de commentaire.

-N'est-ce pas une idée brillante? questionna Harry.

-Permission de parler! réclama le blond.

-Accordée.

-Objection: cette idée est tout sauf brillante mais si ça t'amuse, garde-les. Évite juste de nous éborgner "accidentellement" les enfants et moi.

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

Merci et à la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Résumé : Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

Genre : Humour, Romance

Message de l'auteur : **JE NE SUIS PAS LA VÉRITABLE AUTEUR, JE PUBLIE UNE HISTOIRE APPARTENANT A MA MEILLEURE AMIE (POUFSOUFFLE)!**

Cette histoire aurais tout aussi bien pu s'appeler "une année normale quand on est Harry Potter". Ainsi, vous apprendrez que les fenêtres n'apportent que des embrouilles et que vous devez absolument les barricader avant de vous retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

-Pffff, souffla Harry sans plus protester, tout à sa joie de garder ses piques.

Il s'entraîna à sortir et rentrer ses nouvelles armes comme les griffes d'un chat. Il trouvait ça très pratique. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait peut-être s'en servir pour faire griller des marshmallow sur un feu de camp. Il se promit d'essayer à la prochaine occasion.

Un mouvement un peu brusque de la tête fit tomber la serviette dans laquelle il avait enroulé ses cheveux toujours rallongés par un sort de Malfoy. Il essayait de les faire sécher car le sortilège de découpe ne marchait pas sur les cheveux mouillés et il préférait ne pas tenter de les sécher magiquement.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux en voyant la chevelure de son ancien ennemi.

-Quoi? demanda Harry, sur la défensive.

Ce mot sembla agacer le blond.

-Mais Potter pourquoi tu garde tes cheveux coupés aussi courts d'habitude! Bordel mais est-ce que tu te rend compte à quel point je t'envie d'avoir de tels cheveux!?

-Nan mais je vais les couper une fois qu'ils seront secs... commença Harry

Ils fut coupé par un regard noir. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva assis sur le lit de Malfoy -de toute façon les lits étaient collés à cause du manque de place-, et le blond était derrière lui, une brosse à cheveux à la main. Il essaya de s'enfuir mais il fut stoppé par un coup du plat de la brosse sur le crâne.

-Assures-toi que si tu bouges d'un pouce, tu regretteras de l'avoir fait, le menaça la voix glaciale de l'adolescent aux yeux gris.

Harry se laissa faire en râlant alors que l'autre lui démêlait les cheveux tant bien que mal. Depuis quand ils étaient devenus assez proche pour laisser l'autre le coiffer? Peut-être au moment où il lui avait montré les coffres ou alors encore plus tôt, quand il l'avait soigné à son arrivée? Cela lui paraissait loin alors que ça remontait à moins d'une semaine.

Sa vision du monde avait changé en si peu de temps.

Une fois ses cheveux démêlés, Harry contraint Malfoy à les couper mais pas aussi court qu'auparavant. Ils étaient juste quelques centimètres plus longs mais cela représentait un changement visible sur Harry.

Ils allèrent se coucher tôt, épuisés par la journée bien qu'ils furent réveillés une fois pendant la nuit par des pleurs. La situation fut rapidement arrangée

(-Malfoy, tu y vas.

-Pourquoi moi!?

-Et qui me les as importés illégalement dans ma maison?).

Le lendemain, ils n'eurent pas à s'occuper des bébés: Dobby avait déclaré dans un élan d'optimisme que " Dobby s'occupera des enfants du maître pour que Monsieur Harry puisse se reposer et s'amuser car Monsieur Harry est un siiiiiii grand sorcier!".

Donc la journée, repos.

Harry et l'autre adolescent passèrent la journée à faire leurs devoirs et à parler parfois de tout et de rien. La journée passa vite, et ils se baladèrent incognito dans un petite ville voisine de Privet Drive.

Le soir, ils étaient d'ailleurs allés chercher une pizza pour le dîner. Ils s'étaient chamaillés pour savoir quelle garniture choisir jusqu'à ce que le vendeur pizza, excédé, qu'il leur ferait moitié prix s'ils partaient immédiatement et ne revenaient que dans une demi heure récupérer leurs repas. Ils en eurent donc deux pour le prix d'un.

En attendant qu'elle cuise, ils allèrent se balader dans la ville. Harry ne s'y était jamais promené sauf pour aller faire les courses de sa tante et en profita pleinement.

Mais comme toujours lorsque les deux adolescents se trouvaient dans le même périmètre, ils recommencèrent à se chamailler et une pique de Malfoy suffit à ce que Harry saute dans l'un des courts d'eau de la ville. C'est donc un Harry fier de lui mais trempé et un Malfoy qui se retenait de sourire qui allèrent récupérer leurs nourriture.

À cause de la forte concentration de moldus, l'adolescent à lunette ne pouvait se sécher magiquement, s'attirant les railleries de l'autre. Le "gentil monsieur aux pizza" (dixit Potter) eut l'air exaspéré en les voyants revenir et leur tendît le carton détenant leur repas.

Ils mangèrent dehors, assis sur un petit muret. Draco décréta silencieusement que la nourriture moldue était plutôt bonne. Potter, encore et toujours trempé, avait de la chance que le vent soit clément, sinon il se serait probablement enrhumé. Le Serpentard secoua la tête: on n'avait pas idée de se jeter dans une rivière tout habillé. Mais sur le chemin du retour, le Griffondor fraîchement séché se figea:

-Change d'apparence, Malfoy!

Le blond lui envoya un regard surpris mais se métamorphosa. Deux secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouva à côté d'une blonde un peu plus petite que lui aux traits fins.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-elle... il.

-Tu vois la vieille dame là bas? C'est Mrs Figg, une Cracmole au service de Dumbledore.

-Que faisons nous alors? Nous devons rentrer!

-Tient-moi la main et lâche-la lorsque elle nous apercevra. Et après, voilà ce qu'on vas faire...

Malfoy hocha la tête, en accord avec son plan et lui prit la main. "C'est fou, se dit Harry. Même ses mains sont féminines. Il a vraiment pensé à tout pour la transformation."

Sitôt que la vieille voisine aperçu Harry, elle lui fonça dessus à toute vitesse avant de remarquer la présence de Malfoy. Les adolescents se lâchèrent la main et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en prenant un air coupable.

La femme eu l'air tellement choquée que son jeune voisin en eu pitié... Un peu. Néanmoins, elle se repris rapidement.

-Harry... Qu'est-ce que...?

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy et prit un air timide:

-Bonne nuit Mal...icka. Nous nous reverrons demain.

-Bonne nuit Harry, dit "Malicka", sa voix un peu plus aiguë que d'ordinaire sonnant clairement dans la nuit.

L'adolescent se demanda si Malfoy avait fait exprès de rouler ainsi les "r" de son prénom ou même d'adopter cette voix pleine de promesses sous-entendues qui le firent rougir. Un étrange frisson qu'il attribua au froid remonta sa colonne vertébrale pendant que Malfoy s'éloignerait.

-Qui es-ce? chuchota Mrs Figg.

-C'est Malicka, une moldue.

-Voyons, tu n'y penses pas! protesta la voisine qui avait apparemment compris la nature des sentiments sensés les lier. Si tu l'informe de l'existence de la sorcelleries, cela mettra le monde magique en danger! Et puis, penses à Ginervra...

-Ginny Weasley? Que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire?

-Et bien, vous êtes ensemble! Dumbledore me l'a attesté!

"Décidément, songea Harry, j'entends de plus en plus parler de Dumbledore ces temps-ci. Et pas que en bien."

-Vous devez faire erreur... Ginny est la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami, rien de plus.

-J'ai dû mal entendre, dit Mrs Figg qui avait l'air confuse. Bon, bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Mrs Figg.

L'air le plus innocent du monde, Harry rentra chez son oncle et sa tante. Il se dépêcha de monter les marches quatre à quatre une fois hors de vue. Il parvint à sa chambre sans efforts. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant Dobby sortir de la chambre des bébés.

-Les enfants dorment, Monsieur Harry

-D'accord, merci Dobby.

Peu après, il y eu le choc d'une pierre contre la fenêtre. Harry l'ouvrir très précautionneusement, se souvenant des événements de la veille.

Cette fois, aucun accident ne fut à déplorer. Malfoy monta par la fenêtre grâce à la corde qu'ils avaient oublié d'enlever, puis chacun regagna son lit.

Ils se réveillèrent vers onze heures: d'abord Harry, qui dût pousser un Malfoy s'étalant à moitié sur son lit. Un effet, leurs lits étant collés, le blond avait migré dans son sommeil. Il avait même réussi à agripper le bras du garçon à lunette et une de ses jambes bloquait celles d'Harry.

-Malfoy! râla le Survivant en essayant de se dégager doucement possible. Je suis pas ta peluche!

Il fut néanmoins récalcitrant à le réveiller, ce qui lui aurait épargné bien des peines. Mais rien que l'idée de Malfoy s'écartant de lui avec une grimace dégoûtée le dérangeait.

Donc il se fit discret. Il réussit à se délivrer et alla voir Léo et Astrid qui dormaient à poing fermé comme leur grand demi-frère/cousin/sauveur/second père adoptif à temps partiel/colocataire (il se fit la réflection de penser à inventer une catégorie spéciale pour eux).

Dobby avait l'air de bien s'en être occupé -pas qu'il en doutait mais prudence est mère de sureté-. Sur la pointe des pieds, il quitta la petite chambre.

Il décida de faire une autre partie de ses devoirs de vacances en attendant le réveil de tout ce petit monde.

Ce fut une demi-heure plus tard que le second adolescent émergea de son sommeil, alors que Harry essayait de se dépatouiller avec l'histoire de la magie. Il faut dire que le traité de paix entre les géants et les sirènes de 1705 n'était pas vraiment des plus intéressant.

De la à faire quatre-vingt-deux centimètres de parchemin pour expliquer que Valengker (littéralement "dompteur de roc" en vieux géant du sud) avait signé un pacte de paix avec la reine des sirènes dont le nom fut perdu dans l'injure du temps. Les créatures aquatiques avaient fait des ravages parmi les plus grands mais les cadavres étaient pour la plupart tombés dans l'eau et leur pourrissement avait créé un gaz qui empoisonnait les poissons-humains.

Bref rien de très intéressant.

-Salut Potter.

Harry sursauta, pris par surprise, ce qui eu l'air d'amuser Malfoy. Harry grogna un "S'lut Malfoy". Il mit un point à son paragraphe alors que le blond regardait au dessus de son épaule.

-Tu as parlé de la violation du traité de 1853 par un géant qui s'attaqua à une sirène isolée? s'informa Malfoy.

Harry secoua la tête mais marqua au crayon à papier sur sa copie "1853, meurtre se sirène par géant" avant de jeter un regard dépité à son devoir. Il le finirait plus tard. Fourbu par ses heures d'étude, il s'étira.

-C'est bon, j'ai le temps... D'ailleurs, on est quel jour?

-Mmm normalement on devrait être mercredi, fit Draco.

Ce jour n'avait rien de particulier aux yeux du blond. Mais il vit clairement le cerveau de Potter bugger, à son plus grand étonnement.

-Mercredi!? s'affola le Griffondor.

-Heu...oui? répondit Draco de plus en plus perplexe.

-Merde! Et il est quelle heure!?

-Onze heure et demi, ou plutôt vingt-neuf, pour être exact, pourquoi? demanda l'adolescent blond.

-Mon parrain vient tout les mercredis à onze heures et demie pile!

Et l'aiguille des secondes avait déjà parcouru trois quarts du cadrant...

-Ton parrain!? Mais il n'est pas m...

Mais l'autre n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des futilités.

-Vite! Planque-toi dans la chambre des petits! l'ignora Harry en le poussant vers la pièce.

Il eu à peine le temps de refermer la porte, de lancer un sort de dissimulation dessus et de transformer les deux lits simple en un double qu'un "POP!" perturba le silence relatif de la chambre.

Un homme d'environ 35 ans venait de transplanner dans la pièce. Il était vraiment beau. Ses cheveux châtains mi-longs tombaient élégamment devant ses yeux bleus-verts, lui donnant un air de négligence calculée. Un sourire charmeur qui illuminait son visage légèrement bronzé. Il ressemblait à l'un de ces surfeur cliché des romans pour jeune fille en mal d'amour.

Oui, la traversée du voile avait beaucoup affecté l'apparence de Sirius mais la grâce machinale de ses mouvements et sa posture nonchalante, presque désintéressée, étaient restées inchangée. L'adolescent n'eu pas besoin de se forcer pour lui adresser un sourire rayonnant.

-Sirius! s'exclama Harry en l'étreignant.

-Hey! Bambi! Comment vas-tu?

-Bien et toi?

-Comme tu le vois, je suis en pleine forme! Ce nouveau corps est une merveille et je passe incognito partout où je vais! Par contre j'ai un peu galéré pour les papiers d'identité et tout mais maintenant tout est arrangé! Tient? Tu as agrandi ton lit?

-Ho, oui il était un peu petit pour moi.

Son parrain lui fit un clin d'œil chargé de sous-entendus sorties tous droits de son esprit de sale cabot dérangé.

-N'en profite pas pour ramener une fille.

Harry lui envoya un regard outré pour faire de telles suppositions. Il était innocent! Bon, le fait qu'il dormait avec un garçon toute les nuits n'était pas vraiment à prendre en compte.

-Tient, tu as changé de coupe aussi? s'intéressa l'adulte.

Harry haussa les épaules et grogna qu'il avait juste eu "envie de changement". Voyant que son filleul n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'y attarder, Sirius changea de sujet:

-Sinon, quoi de neuf à part ton nouveau lit et ta coupe?

-Rien, mentit Harry en détournant le regard et en rougissant.

-Ha toi, mini-Prong tu es en train de me cacher quelque. Tu tire exactement la même tronche que James quand il me faisait des cachoteries à l'époque... Bien que la plupart concernaient Lily, ajouta-t-il après un petit temps de réflexion.

Le regard de Sirius se fit perçant, comme s'il évaluait soudainement réellement la possibilité que son neveu ai une petite-amie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Patmol c'est juste quelques tracas d'adolescent sans grande importance...

Comme pour le contredire, il fut soudainement coupé un hurlement. Harry ferma les yeux, mortifié, alors que le silence se faisait de nouveau mais cette fois oppressant. Comment avait-il pu oublier le sortilège de silence sur l'autre chambre?

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

Merci et à la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Résumé : Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

Genre : Humour, Romance

Message de l'auteur : **JE NE SUIS PAS LA VÉRITABLE AUTEUR, JE PUBLIE UNE HISTOIRE APPARTENANT A MA MEILLEURE AMIE (POUFSOUFFLE)!**

Cette histoire aurais tout aussi bien pu s'appeler "une année normale quand on est Harry Potter". Ainsi, vous apprendrez que les fenêtres n'apportent que des embrouilles et que vous devez absolument les barricader avant de vous retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Harry imagina un instant Malfoy, paniqué, mettre une tétine dans la bouche de sa petite cousine -vu la puissance des hurlements cela ne pouvait être que Astrid- pour la faire taire. Evidement le cris avait réussi à attirer Sirius vers la porte dissimulée devant laquelle se tenait Harry.

-Harry, écarte-toi. Il y a quelque chose qui vient de crier derrière ce mur.

-Ha bon? fit innocemment l'adolescent alors que des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front. Je n'ai rien entendu.

-Harry James Potter. Pousse-toi immédiatement.

-Heuuu... Non?

Sirius essaya de l'écarter de force mais son filleul campa sur ses positions.

-Hominum revelio, dit l'adulte.

Le sort indiqua que trois personnes se trouvaient derrière le mur, au grand dam d'Harry. Mais lorsque le maraudeur pointa sa baguette vers la cachette, il réagit instinctivement:

-Protego!

Le sort de Sirius heurta le bouclier avec un bruit de gong avant de se dissoudre.

-Mais Harry, que fais-tu!

-C'est sans danger, crois-moi, Sirius!

-Tu caches des gens chez toi?!

-Ils sont inoffensifs, je te le jure!

Sirius sembla lentement se calmer. Il se pinça l'arête du nez avec deux doigts en inspirant profondément.

-Bon. Montre-moi qui est ton locataire et ensuite, j'aviserais...

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... Il vaut mieux que je lui demande si il est d'accord avant tout...

Sans tourner le dos à son parrain, Harry tâtonna derrière lui quelques secondes avant de trouver la poignée invisible. Il ouvrit juste assez la porte pour pouvoir passer et se faufila dans l'entrebâillement avant de refermer derrière lui, tel un Ninja furtif.

Dès qu'il fut entré, il fut "chaleureusement" accueilli par un Draco Malfoy qui écoutait visiblement aux portes.

-Bordel, Potter! Qu'est-ce qu'on vas faire! Si il découvre que je suis ici et surtout QUI je suis il va me séquestrer dans un cachot sordide jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de livrer le moindre de mes secrets! Et ensuite il me tuera et livrera mon cadavre avec une note marquée "Draco Malfoy" pour qu'on puisse identifier mon corps après des mois de tortu...

Il fut réduit au silence par la main que l'autre posa contre sa bouche. Mais cela resta surtout le geste qui le fit taire et écarquiller de grands yeux étonnés.

-Ne panique pas, j'ai un plan. On va se servir de "Malicka", le rassura le Potter en enlevant sa main.

-Tu veux encore me travestir, affirma le blond en saisissant instantanément.

-C'est que tu comprends vite, Blondie, le taquina l'adolescent à lunettes. Bon, maintenant ne bouges plus. J'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu deviendra si le sort échoue.

Draco se senti frissonner, légèrement inquiet mais ne répondit pas et se figea le temps que l'autre garçon lui jette le sort.

-Prend l'un des bébés, je prends l'autre. Black ne devrait pas me reconnaître avec ce déguisement si tant est qu'il sache à quoi je ressemble.

Potter hocha la tête et prit Léo dans ses bras. Draco lui emboîta le pas, dissimulant du mieux possible ses craintes. Il sera un peu plus Astrid contre lui comme un bouclier. Après tout, un Griffondor comme Sirius Black oserait-il jeter un sort sur le porteur d'un innocent bébé?

Du côté de Sirius, ce dernier s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux ébahis. Son filleul sortit de la pièce dissimulée avec un gamin dans les bras. Comment était-ce possible?

Il laissa de côté l'idée de refermer sa bouche béante d'étonnement en voyante une jeune femme -une adolescente!- blonde suivre avec un second marmot contre elle. Harry sembla nerveux lorsqu'il fit les présentations.

-Hum... Malicka, voici Sirius Black, mon parrain. Sirius, je te présente Malicka. C'est ma...

Il échangea un bref regard avec la dénommée "Malicka" et même si aucun mot ne fut prononcé, ils semblèrent se comprendre. L'animagus chien se sentit inéluctablement mis à l'écart. Les deux semblaient partager une intense relation.

-Je suis sa petite amie, termina la demoiselle.

Sirius encaissa le choc puis un large sourire fendit son visage. À l'étonnement de tous, il prit la blonde dans ses bras en faisant néanmoins attention à Astrid.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, s'exclama-t-il en ignorant la crispation de Malicka.

Il la relâcha quelques secondes plus tard puis son visage se fit plus sérieux alors qu'il abordait le deuxième sujet qui l'avait frappé:

-Mais cela n'explique pas les bébés. À moins que... Harry! Tu n'est quand même pas leur père!?

Un effroyable scénario se créa dans son esprit: avait-il failli à son devoir de parrain? Peut-être aurait-il dû avoir une conversation sur les choses de la vie avec le fils de James? Il aurait dû lui expliquer comment faire pour ne pas se retrouver dans ce genre de situation!

Une vague de culpabilité frappa l'ancien prisonnier d'Azcaban alors qu'il imaginait Malika aller voir Harry et lui avouer qu'elle attendait ses enfants. Et il n'avait même pas été là pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve... Il était le parrain, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt!

Harry dû se rendre compte de son tourment car il s'empressa de le rassurer:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius. Ce sont les cousins de Malicka. Ses parents, oncles et tantes sont morts mais elle ne voulait pas que ses petits cousins aillent à l'orphelinat où elle était sûre de ne pas les revoir. Ne pouvant pas les adopter à cause de son jeune âge, elle les a "kidnappés" et s'est enfuie de l'Amérique.

Harry se retint de frissonner en sentant la main de Malf... Non, Malicka, se poser sur son bras. À cet instant, la personne à côté de lui n'était plus Draco Lucius Malfoy, son pire ennemi qui avait fait irruption dans sa petite vie calme au Privet Drive mais Malicka, sa petite amie courageuse recherchée pour avoir sauvé ses cousins de l'orphelinat.

Bon cela était assez proche de la vérité si on remplaçait le mot "orphelinat" par "Bellatrix Lestrange".

-Oui mais Harry, dit Sirius, bientôt tu devras retourner à P... Ton lycée.

-Tu peux parler librement de Poudlard, elle est dans le secret.

-C'est une sorcière aussi?

-Tout à fait, dit Harry en attirant le berceau double des bébés d'un coup de baguette pour y déposer son fils adoptif.

-Bref je retourne à ma question: que ferez-vous à la fin des vacances?

-Tu vois Sirius, dit Harry en prenant un air grave, moins tu en sais, moins tu pourras un révéler aux Aurores s'ils viennent t'interroger...

La tête impayable de son parrain lui fit lâcher l'éclat de rire qu'il retenait.

-Ce que Harry voulais dire c'est que nous n'avons pas encore réfléchi à la suite des événements, répondit poliment Draco en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur le Potter hilare pour répondre.

Sirius jeta un oeil sceptique à son filleul qui hoquetait de rire.

-Tu aurais vu.. Haha! ta tête!

Sirius et Malicka échangèrent un regard et, d'un commun accord silencieux, décidèrent de l'ignorer. Quand Harry se repris, la conversation en était à:

-Et les petits, quel âge ont-ils?

-Six mois, Monsieur Black

-Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Sirius, Miss.

-Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Malicka, répondit civilement Malfoy.

Harry se demanda à quel moment il avait changé de dimension en voyant Sirius et Draco engager la conversation comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps. Entre temps, ils étaient passés au tutoiement, avaient métamorphosé le lit double en un canapé et Malfoy semblait songer à appeler Dobby pour servir du thé et des petits gâteaux, probablement retenu par la peur d'une gaffe de l'elfe.

Astrid qui s'était retrouvée dans les bras de l'ancien prisonnier avait l'air ravie d'avoir une autre personne à qui arracher les cheveux.

-Bahaaa naaadaa! Babilla-t-elle gaiment en agitant ses mains.

Puis elle se tourna vers Léo qui était tenu par Malfoy.

-Boooo... Cabaaada?

-Puuuuf!

Lui répondit Léo à son tour Léo sous le regard amusé et attendri des adultes. Astrid se mit elle aussi à s'écrier des mots encore plus incompréhensibles. En réponse, Léo gigota un peu et attrapa le cou de Draco.

-Da! Da! Da! s'exclama Astrid en faisant sourire les adultes avec indulgence.

Deux heures plus tard, Sirius demanda à parler quelques minutes en privé à Harry. Ce dernier le conduisit vers la pièce dissimulée, interloqué en voyant l'air mal à l'aise de l'adulte. Son parrain jeta un sortilège de silence autour pour ne pas être entendu.

-Harry. Aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé une chose d'assez important. Je me suis dit que vu ton oncle et ta tante, tu pouvais tout à fait avoir des lacunes dans ce... domaine et c'est mon rôle de parrain d'y remédier et de répondre à tes questions.

Harry ne comprenais pas où voulais en venir son parrain mais ce dernier n'avait jamais paru prendre son rôle de tuteur autant au sérieux qu'à ce jour.

-Bon, Harry, je vais être franc... Sais-tu comment on fait les bébés?

L'adolescent resta quelques secondes le temps immobile que la question parvienne à son cerveau. Lorsqu'il compris enfin la teneur de la discussion, il piqua un fard monumental.

-Bien sûr que oui! répondit Harry d'un ton outré en essayant d'ignorer ses joues cramoisies.

Sirius parut légèrement soulagé et se décontracta. Il avait eu peur de devoir expliquer à son filleul ce qu'était une relation sexuelle. Il avala sa salive en repensant au reste des questions qu'il devait poser.

-Et tu as déjà... Pratiqué? demanda l'animagus en passant à un rouge soutenu.

Harry secoua négativement la tête, trop mortifié pour répondre verbalement. Et la suite de la conversation s'annonçait toute aussi embarrassante:

-Connais-tu des sorts de contraception ou de teste de maladies sexuellement transmissibles?

Harry fit encore non de la tête. Alors Sirius se fit un devoir de lui en apprendre le plus possible après avoir demandé à Harry de les écrire sur un papier. Il lui apprit même un sort de lubrification pour ne "pas blesser ta partenaire" (à ce moment là Harry atteint un autre niveau d'écarlate en voyant le regard de son parrain vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Malfoy-Malicka). Harry n'aurait jamais pu tant souhaiter disparaître sous terre. Après dix minutes qui lui avaient parues des heures, il fut enfin libéré.

Draco vit sortir un Harry au visage de la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre et il se demanda ce que la Black avait bien pu dire au Potter. Mais sa curiosité ne risquait pas d'être satisfaite de sitôt.

-Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi. J'étais inquiet mais maintenant que j'ai constaté que tu étais entre de bonnes mains...

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil équivoque faisant encore plus rougir son filleul. Quand il s'agissait de taquiner Harry, il reprenait un peu de sa superbe.

-À la semaine prochaine, Harry. En attendant ne faites pas de bêtises... Malicka, ce fut un plaisir.

Sur une dernière courbette, Sirius tourna sur lui même et disparu.

-Hominum revelio, chuchota Harry pour vérifier si son parrain était bien parti.

Heureusement, c'était le cas. Malfoy et lui étaient de nouveau seuls avec les bébés.

-Il est toujours comme ça? demanda Draco en reprenant sa véritable apparence avec une grimace.

-Hé oui, c'est Sirius, quoi. Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-C'est ton parrain, n'est-ce pas? Il n'était pas sensé être mort?

-Oui il est sensé l'être, c'est bien le mot. Et même que c'est ta tante qui l'avait propulsé derrière le voile avec un sort vicieux.

-Et que s'est-il passé ensuite? questionna Draco qui semblait se passionner pour l'histoire

-Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que fait le voile en général ou si c'est le sort de ta tante Bellatrix qui l'a sauvé -compte pas sur moi pour aller vérifier- mais le résultat est là. Il est ressorti avec pour seule séquelles un changement d'apparence permanent.

-Il a eu de la chance sur ce coup-ci. Avant, la peine de mort existait dans le monde magique. On faisait passer des prisonniers à travers de l'Arcade le la Mort. Mais je peux te dire qu'aucun n'en est ressorti.

-Peut-être qu'à cause du changement d'apparence on ne les as pas retrouvés?

Draco secoua la tête.

-À l'époque on leurs mettait un petit objet imbibé de sorts sous la peau qui servait de traceur au cas où ils s'enfuyaient. On à bien signalé leurs disparition.

-Mon parrain m'a rapporté s'être réveillé nu car ses vêtements s'étaient désintégrés. Tes objets aussi auraient été détruits.

-Merci de l'image, grimaça le blond qui n'avait pas du tout envie de s'imaginer le parrain du Potter nu. Mais je suis sûr que le traceur serait resté.

-Et moi je suis sûr que non.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, jouant à celui dont le visage resterait le plus neutre au bout d'un moment, les lèvres de Draco s'incurvèrent légèrement. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour qu'il s'écrie joyeusement:

-J'ai gagné, Dark Vador, grâce à la Force!

Draco regarda avec étonnement Harry prendre sa baguette et la pointer sur un des pulls qui traînaient sur le sol. Le vêtement se transforma lentement en un bâton à la lame bleue lumineuse que tout moldu aurait reconnu comme un sabre laser.

Le jeune sorcier autoproclamé Jedi transforma un autre vêtement en arme et le tendit à son ennemi.

-En garde, robe!

"CLAP!" C'est le bruit que fit la main de l'héritier lorsqu'il se frappa son propre front d'exaspération en comprenant le jeu de mot.

Mais il joua le jeu et se mit en garde. Il avait déjà fait quelques cours d'escrime et comptait bien en profiter pour remporter la bataille sur la Griffondor.

Dobby revenu tout juste de Poudlard ne leur jeta qu'un œil vaguement intéressé, déjà habitué à leurs frasques et préféra emmener les enfants un peu plus loin de la scène de combat pour les pouponner. Edwige et la chouette de Malfoy, endormies en haut d'une l'armoire ne prirent même pas la peine de se réveiller. Les garçons commencèrent avec quelques feintes et parades mais on ne sait comment, ils se retrouvèrent en corps à corps à terre, chacun voulant prendre le dessus.

Draco finit par plaquer le Griffondor au sol, le souffle court.

Les sabre laser gisaient un peu plus loin sur la plancher.

Draco lui avait immobilisé les mains au dessus de sa tête tout en bloquant les jambes de l'autre adolescents avec les siennes. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé ce que sa position pouvait laisser suggérer au contraire d'Harry qui avait encore dans la tête les propos de Sirius. "Ne faites pas de bêtises".

Finalement, le blond sembla comprendre, mais, au lieu de se dégager, lança un regard faussement prédateur à sa "proie". La dite proie lui envoya un clin d'œil en réponse.

Le Serpentard consenti à se relever en prenant bien appui sur Harry.

-Ha dépêche-toi Malfoy, tu es lourd!

-Tu sais, Harry, dit le blond en insistant spécialement sur la dénomination, il serait peut-être temps que l'on s'appelle pas nos prénoms maintenant qu'on est colocataires.

En disant ça, l'héritier Malfoy finit de se relever en entraînant avec lui Harry.

-J'essayerai, Draco, répondit Harry en grimaçant.

Prit d'une impulsion subite, le Griffondor lui tendit la main. Draco le regarda l'air de dire "Rappel toi notre première année" avant de la serrer. Bien entendu, cela dégénéra nous ne savons comment en un bras de fer sur un bureau débarrassé de tout objet l'encombrant d'un geste distrait du blond.

Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Enfin... Jusqu'au sur-lendemain... Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore...

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

Merci et à la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Résumé : Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

Genre : Humour, Romance

Message de l'auteur : **JE NE SUIS PAS LA VÉRITABLE AUTEUR, JE PUBLIE UNE HISTOIRE APPARTENANT A MA MEILLEURE AMIE (POUFSOUFFLE)!**

Cette histoire aurais tout aussi bien pu s'appeler "une année normale quand on est Harry Potter". Ainsi, vous apprendrez que les fenêtres n'apportent que des embrouilles et que vous devez absolument les barricader avant de vous retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

* * *

Le destin semblait penser qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu assez de l'aventures. Ils eurent un jour sans mauvaises surprises.

Le matin, Dobby leur apporta le petit déjeuner et la journée fut ponctuée de pleurs occasionnels de bébé et de rires légers, encore un peu réprimés de fait de leur ancienne rivalité de six ans. Puis le jour commença à décliner et le soleil tira sa révérence pour une nuit de plus.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par un toquement à la fenêtre. Le temps de sommeil avait été court du fait que les enfants ne faisaient pas encore leur nuits au grand désespoir des "parents" de substitution. Ce tapotement à la fenêtre fit grogner Harry:

-Edwige, râla-t-il encore à moitié endormi, arrête de taper...

Un hululement courroucé lui répondit, preuve que la chouette était offensée de se faire ainsi accuser. Mais dans ce cas, qui toquait à la vitre?

Il releva la tête et c'est là qu'il le vit. Un gigantesque oiseau blanc se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dos au soleil levant ce qui créait une silhouette menaçante, légèrement contrebalancée par sa tête baissée pour ne pas se cogner. C'était une cigogne et elle n'avait absolument rien à faire là.

Et surtout, pourquoi tenait-elle un baluchon dans son bec!? Et pourquoi ce ****** de baluchon de ***** bougeait, annonçant par ce mouvement l'arrivée de nouveaux problèmes!?

Il y avait sûrement un animal ou un truc dangereux dans le baluchon. L'oiseau s'était peut-être simplement trompé de maison, se rassura Harry. Mais il avait le pressentiment que non, la cigogne ne s'était pas retrouvée en ce lieu par erreur.

Résigné, il ouvrit la fenêtre. L'oiseau migrateur entra d'un pas princier, effet qui fut un peu gâché lorsqu'il trébucha.

Pouce, la chouette de Malfoy, s'était redressé et lui jeta un regard froid visiblement emprunté à son maître.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était réveillé, les cheveux en pagaille et se frottait les yeux dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la fatigue de ses yeux gris.

Le paquet que portait le volatile, en plus de bouger, se mit à crier.

-Ho non, dit Harry à mi-voix.

Tous les êtres de la pièce -Draco et les chouettes- ne purent s'empêcher d'acquiescer d'un même mouvement. Tous avaient compris ce qui se trouvait dans le baluchon. Oui, comme quiconque aurait pu le deviner, le paquet contenait un bébé. Tous eurent la même pensée: "Ho, non, pas encore un!"

-Dobby, appela Harry d'un ton blasé.

Le petit elfe transplana presque immédiatement. Harry attrapa le baluchon et le confia à l'elfe. Il entraperçu au passage une touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête du bambin.

-Tu peux t'en occuper, s'il te plaît? Il vient d'arriver et il y a une lettre attachée à la patte de l'oiseau qui l'a amené.

Il détacha l'objet en question. Son nom était inscrit d'une magnifique écriture bien calligraphiée à l'encre rouge foncée. Il décacheta lentement l'enveloppe sous le regard impatient de Draco tout aussi curieux que lui.

-Dépêches-toi Pott... Harry! le hâta le blond qui semblait à deux doigts de lui arracher la lettre des mains.

D'un geste fluide, Harry fit sauter le sceau de cire qui ne portait aucun signe identifiant l'expéditeur. Lorsqu'il déroula ensuite la lettre, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la qualité du parchemin.

Avant de commencer la lecture, il jeta un coup d'œil à Dobby, habitude qu'il avait lorsque ce dernier s'occupait des bébés. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en l'elfe, mais c'était juste que Harry préférais surveiller par acquit de conscience. Une fois rassuré, il commença la lecture de la lettre.

Cher Mr. Potter,

Cette lettre à dû vous surprendre, et le contenu du baluchon qui vous es probablement parvenu (si vous ne l'avez pas encore vérifié ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur, je vous conseil de le faire dans les plus bref délais).

Je vous enjoins de l'élever au moins jusqu'à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres car ce nourrisson, malgré son jeune âge est en danger de mort (j'ai l'espoir que votre réputation de Griffondor sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ne soit pas erronée).

Le nouvel objectif du Seigneur des Ténèbres est des plus sombre: créer des héritiers magiques. Cela consiste en un rituel pour introduire une partie infime de ses pouvoirs et de son esprit dans le corps d'un enfant "compatible". Je pense ne rien vous apprendre en vous annonçant que cette pratique est des plus sombre et ainsi interdite depuis de nombreuses années, en plus de la difficulté à trouver un héritier compatible requérant plusieurs conditions.

Après la disparition de deux héritiers magiques, il les rechercha dans des orphelinats moldus où ils étaient les plus susceptibles d'être selon lui.

Malheureusement, suite à un sort de diagnostic, il s'est avéré que l'un des enfant d'un quelconque orphelinat était compatible avec lui. Je vous confie la protection de ce bébé, bonne chance.

Bien à vous,

Lys d'Argent

-Ha, d'accord, dit simplement Harry d'un air blasé.

Pour un peu, l'expéditeur aurait tout aussi bien pu rajouter "débrouillez-vous". Ça aurait eu le mérite d'être clair.

-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait!? s'exclama Draco.

-Vois-tu, j'ai toujours l'espoir que tout ceci ne soit un rêve. Et au pire -c'est à dire dans le cas où tout ça serait la réalité- que voudrais-tu que je fasse?

-Et déjà, l'ignora Draco, depuis quand Lys d'Argent t'envoie-t-elle des lettres?!

-Tu la connais?

-Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est?! Mais elle est l'auteur du plus important -et du seul- journal anti-Voldemort d'Angleterre! Attends... Je dois avoir un exemplaire quelque part...

Il sortit une malle miniaturisée de sa poche et commença à fouiller à l'intérieur après l'avoir agrandie. Il en ressortit victorieusement un journal enroulé.

A priori, rien ne le distinguait d'un journal normal. Le papier était blanc, l'écriture noire. Bref, banal.

C'est en se penchant un peu pour lire le titre qu'il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive, comprenant immédiatement ce qui faisait l'unicité du quotidien d'apparence innocent. Loin de parler du dernier tube de Célestina Moldubec où d'histoire sentimentale de quelques célébrités poussiéreuses ni même des résultats d'un match de quidditch déjà oublié, le titre de la première page affichait juste en toute simplicité "Voldy-chou fait encore des siennes".

-Cette personne est encore vivante?! fit Harry stupéfait en survolant du regard l'article suivant, "Voldemort, homme ou femme?" qui remettait clairement en cause la virilité du mage noir en s'appuyant comme "preuves" sur "ses crises d'hystérie semblable à celles de certaines femmes durant les soldes" et sur sa "voix de crécerelle qui n'a plus rien à envier à celle de Célestina Moldubec".

-Ouais, elle est toujours en vie, répondit Draco à un Harry qui en avait presque oublié sa question initiale. Ça fout le Sei... Voldy en rogne, il n'a toujours pas réussi à retrouver sa trace.

-Mais comment fait-elle pour avoir accès à toutes ces informations, fit le Potter en lisant une histoire nommée "les malheurs de Voldy" qui relatait tous forme de bande-dessinée les aventures du mage noir dans son repère sombre et terrifiant.

-Il pense que l'auteur est un animagus. Il a beaucoup trop confiance en ses mangemort pour les soupçonner.

-La façon dont cet homme est arrivé au pouvoir me laisse sceptique.

-Tout comme le fait que tu connaisse le mot "sceptique".

-Hé! Tu avais dit que tu serais sympa!

-Ha bon? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir, le nargua Malfoy.

-Pfff... Mais au moins je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un sous polynectar, ta gentillesse commençait à m'inquiéter.

-Hin Hin Hin... Il s'agit de toute évidence d'un plan machiavélique visant à gagner ta confiance pour mieux te tuer!

Harry se prit au jeu et fit un air effrayé:

-Tu ne m'aura pas, vil Serpentard!

À cet instant, ils n'étaient plus des presque adultes avec deux -non, trois- enfants à leur charge. Il étaient simplement des adolescents insouciants qui s'amusaient. Bon, c'était plus du défoulement qu'autre chose, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu -et ça les empêchait de se battre-. Mais bon, malgré toutes leurs responsabilités, ils restaient des adolescents de 16 ans. C'est épuisés qu'il se laissèrent tomber sur le sol.

Dobby était allé finir de s'occuper des petits, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer des adolescents.

Une fois calmés, ces derniers allèrent voir le nouveau bébé apporté par la cigogne. Cette fois, Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le faire passer pour son fils. Le bébé avait les cheveux -du moins, les rares qu'il avait- noirs et les yeux dont la couleur tirait sur le vert très clair. Bon, l'enfant avait des traits beaucoup plus fins que lui, presque aristocratiques mais la ressemblance suffisait.

Le petit qui n'avait pas de nom lui tendit les bras et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre. Après tout, on est père ou on ne l'est pas... Il était très curieux de savoir l'identité de l'expéditeur du bébé. Cette personne était visiblement très proche des Mangemorts. Elle ferait un espion parfait. De toute façon, Harry comptait s'abonner au journal anti-Voldemort dont le contenu lui semblait intéressant -et drôle surtout-.

-Hé, regardes! dit Malfoy en désignant le bébé. Il a des dents!

Draco avait l'air tellement surpris que Harry dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rire.

-C'est normal, d'après ce livre -Harry désigna "Comment s'occuper d'un bébé pour les nuls"- tu devrais le lire.

Le Malfoy jeta un regard outré au livre comme si celui-ci l'avait personnellement offensé.

Soudain ils entendirent un porte claquer en bas, ce qui les mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

-Garçon! cria une voix en bas.

Harry sursauta comme si il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton de la voix de son oncle.

-Restes-là, Draco.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ouvrit la porte et descendit alors que l'oncle recommençait à l'appeler.

-Oncle Vernon? demanda poliment Harry.

-Cela fait plus de deux semaines qu'on t'héberge gratuitement et tout ce que tu fais est de rester dans la chambre sans aucune considération pour ceux qui t'on recueilli. Il faut que tu t'investisse plus dans les tâches ménagères. À commencer par la pelouse qui a bien besoin d'être tondue. Et les rosiers doivent être taillés.

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'un guide du Vernon pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre. Il alla donc dans la remise pour sortir la tondeuse. Le soleil était de plomb ce qui fit regretter à Harry qu'il ne pleuve pas. Il allait avoir de beau coups de soleil. Vers midi, Pétunia pointa son nez et lui offrit "généreusement" un verre d'eau et morceau de pain rassis avec un bout de fromage ayant sûrement été oublié quelques années dans un placard poussiéreux.

Pour un peu, le Survivant n'aurait pas été choqué d'en voir sortir des vers. Il avait oublié cette manie qu'avait sa famille restante de toujours lui donner les pires choses qu'elle trouvait. La chose qui n'avait de nourriture que le nom fut discrètement et "accidentellement" balancée dans un massif de fleurs où elle fit le bonheur d'une colonie de fourmis. Harry les observa un instant découper son ancien repas avec leurs mandibule avant de repartir vers leur fourmilière en emportant fièrement leurs bulletin. Harry retourna à sa tondeuse. Un instant, en relevant les yeux vers sa fenêtre, il vit Malfoy le surveiller d'un air inquiet.

Harry s'échina jusqu'à la fin de la journée avec la tondeuse. Ensuite, il commença à couper les rosiers. En plus, il dû aller manger avec les Dursleys. Jusque là, Harry leur avait fait croire qu'il se nourrissait de bonbons acheté avec l'argent légué par ses parents mais l'excuse ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Ils commençaient à être suspicieux de ne pas l'avoir vu de la semaine. Tout cela mettait en danger Astride, Léo et le nouveau. Pour un soir, Draco saurait d'occuper des bébés avec l'aide de Dobby.

Comme longtemps avant, Harry fit la cuisine et mis la table. Dudley arriva en sautillant gracieusement tel une biche unijambiste sous amphétamines. Il s'assit et commença à manger comme un affamé sans se préoccuper de ses parents qui arrivaient en le couvant d'un regard tendre.

-Mon pauvre petit Dudychounet chéri, tu ne manges pas à ta faim depuis que ce bon à rien -Pétunia s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour désigner Harry- ne fait plus la cuisine comme tu aimes.

Harry soupira. Ce dîner risquait d'être long, pensa-t-il en voyant Dudley se jeter sur ses plats préférés, quitte à en vomir. Que ses parents n'aillent pas accuser Harry de l'avoir empoisonné après! Pour se disculper, il commença lui aussi à manger -certes, beaucoup plus lentement que son cousin- en sachant que si Il le voulait, un Dobby pouvait lui apporter de la nourriture.

Pétunia et Vernon commencèrent eux aussi à manger, ce dernier se plaignant entre deux bouchées des automobilistes qui ne savaient pas conduire, de Harry, des banquiers "ces sales voleur" dixit l'oncle, des policiers, de Harry, du premier ministre corrompu, de Harry, tout en passant du chat de la voisine qui miaulait trop fort à la pluie qui ne tombait toujours pas. Le tout en commentant avec des expressions telles que:

-Moi, si j'étais le ministre...

Mais le survivant ne l'écoutait déjà plus, préférant compter le nombre de pâtes qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Après quelques tentatives de calcul infructueuses, il conclut qu'il y en avait "beaucoup", faute de données précises.

Il pensa avec amusement à Hermione qui aurait sorti un programme de calcul où elle devait savoir le poids d'une pâte puis peser le tout et diviser la masse totale par le poids d'une.

Ron, la bouche pleine, l'aurais sûrement coupé en affirmant que peu importe le nombre, l'important était que les pâtes soient bonnes et qu'il n'ai plus faim à la fin de repas.

Hermione se serait sûrement emportée en disant qu'il fallait inventer une nouvelle unité de mesure: le "ventre de Ronald Weasley". Ils se seraient disputés et Harry serait parti discrètement. Puis il aurait croisé Malfoy, créant une nouvelle bagarre dans les couloirs.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, à chaque fois qu'il était en colère, il trouvait le blond sur son chemin. Il se demanda si Malfoy avait un sixième sens pour le localiser. Bon, il n'aurait qu'à lui demander.

Et voilà! Il se retrouvait à penser à Draco au beau milieu d'un repas de famille. Mais le blond était seul là haut. Inquiet, Harry expédia rapidement son repas même si il dû attendre assis sur sa chaise pour débarrasser la table.

Après, il monta en quatrième vitesse les escaliers et ouvrit la porte, s'attendant presque à voir un Malfoy paniqué galérer à gérer trois bébés infernaux. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia: Draco était allongé sur un des lits, le haut du corps légèrement surélevé par une pile d'oreillers piqués sur les deux lits. Le plus étonnant était que l'adolescent était noyé sous une mer de bébés endormis sur lui.

Dans ses bras se trouvaient Astrid d'un côté et le nouveau bébé de l'autre. Malfoy avait croisé les jambes, formant un creux où reposait Léo. Des biberons dans lesquels restait un fond de lait traînaient sur la table de chevet. Chacun des enfants avait une tétine d'une couleur différente dans la bouche: Astrid une bleu, Léo une rouge et le dernier la jaune -Harry se demanda un instant si les couleurs pouvaient avoir un rapport avec leurs future maison-. Pour compléter le tableau, Edwige et Pouce étaient perchés sur la tête du lit et dormaient eux aussi. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry lança un sort de photographie, immortalisant ce moment à jamais malgré le regard noir du Malfoy.

-Potter! râla ce dernier à mi-voix.

C'est sûr que pour un héritier de la si Noble et Puissante famille Malfoy, être écrasé par trois bébés et surveillé par une paire de hiboux probablement pleins de puces devait être la pire des déchéance.

-Tu t'en est sorti tout seul avec les enfants? s'enquis Harry en mettant mine de rien la photo dans sa poche.

-Oui, ils ont été sage. La petit nouveau à beaucoup pleuré, sûrement à cause du changement brutal de famille. Il semble par contre fasciné par Edwige et Pouce.

-Il faudrait peut être lui donner un nom à lui aussi, réfléchit Harry. Comme j'ai déjà nommé Astrid et Léo, je te laisse cet honneur.

Il vit Malfoy réfléchir et su exactement à quel moment le blond trouva une idée. Il se demanda comment il pouvait aussi bien connaître son ancien ennemi avant de se promettre d'y réfléchir plus tard. Harry attendit patiemment que Draco exprime son idée mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il semblait retissant à l'exposer. Un Harry plein de bonne volonté décida de l'aider à parler:

-Allez, crache le morceau, Barbie!

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir, outré qu'un simple homme de la plèbe ose parler sur ce ton à son humble personne.

-Jamais un Malfoy ne "Crache le morceau", il s'"exprime" avec la distinction et la dignité due à son rang. Mais je n'ose espérer qu'une personne de ta... Catégorie sociale puisse assimiler un tel concept.

-Bon alors dépêche toi de t' "exprimer" sur le prénom que tu as choisi "avec la distinction et la dignité due à ton rang que nous, pauvre renégats de la société ne pouvons comprendre".

Le blond ayant -apparemment- compris que la Potter se moquait de lui le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard, effet qui fut amoindri par les trois bébés qui le recouvrait. Il se décida alors à parler sur le futur nom du bébé:

-Narsès.

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

Merci et à la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Résumé : Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

Genre : Humour, Romance

Message de l'auteur : **JE NE SUIS PAS LA VÉRITABLE AUTEUR, JE PUBLIE UNE HISTOIRE APPARTENANT A MA MEILLEURE AMIE (POUFSOUFFLE)!**

Cette histoire aurais tout aussi bien pu s'appeler "une année normale quand on est Harry Potter". Ainsi, vous apprendrez que les fenêtres n'apportent que des embrouilles et que vous devez absolument les barricader avant de vous retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

* * *

 _Précédemment..._

Le blond ayant -apparemment- compris que la Potter se moquait de lui le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard, effet qui fut amoindri par les trois bébés qui le recouvrait. Il se décida alors à parler sur le futur nom du bébé:

-Narsès.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Harry compris aussitôt la raison de la retenue de Draco. Le nom était clairement une référence à sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy qui n'était pas une personne qu'Harry appréciait particulièrement. Il ne l'avait pas vue beaucoup de fois mais c'était généralement dans de désagréable circonstance comme lors de la coupe du monde de quidditch en 4ème année. Le fait qu'elle soit la mère de son -ancien- pire ennemi et mariée à un mangemort -sans parler du fait que Lucius n'était pas à son premier coup pour tuer Harry- n'arrangeait pas vraiment leurs relations.

Il en gardait le souvenir d'une grande blonde au visage froid et au nez constamment retroussé comme si elle était perpétuellement incommodée par une mauvaise odeur. Il n'est pas sans dire que les rapports entre Narcissa et Harry étaient assez... Conflictuels.

Draco prit le silence de son colocataire comme un refus et décida, en tout bon Serpentard qu'il était de revenir en arrière pour ne pas perdre le face, un masque d'indifférence sur le visage.

-Après, c'est une idée comme une autre. Il y a sûrement d'autres noms bien meilleurs.

-Narsès est un très beau nom, le coupa Harry avant que l'autre adolescent ne se renferme derrière son masque de Malfoy insensible.

D'ailleurs, à quel moment le visage de glace de son ...allié -quel autre terme utiliser pour l'instant?- s'était-il détendu pour montrer un adolescent pratiquement normal derrière? Il ne le savais pas mais il n'avait pas envie que l'autre ne se replie derrière sa façade froide comme à Poudlard. Harry se fit la note mentale d'y réfléchir plus tard aussi. Il revient à la réalité en voyant Draco le dévisager comme pour savoir si il avait réellement accepté "Narsès" comme nom. Apparement il avait des doutes.

Un bâillement échappa à Harry que la journée avait éreinté. Aussitôt, l'âme cachée de Poufsouffle de Malfoy refit surface:

-Vas dormir, tu as travaillé comme un forcené toute la journée... Mais avant, va te laver, tu empestes, dit le blond avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable (c'est à dire pas beaucoup).

Harry lui tira puérilement la langue avant d'aller trouver refuge dans la salle de bain, laissant Malfoy avec les enfants. Récuré, propre et décemment vêtu, Harry se décida enfin à sortir. Il aida Draco à nourrir une dernière fois les bébés avant de les mettre au lit qu'ils furent obligés d'agrandir pour y caser Narsès. Ensuite, Harry se dirigea vers son propre lit avant de s'y laisser tomber. Il eu juste le temps de se faire distraitement la remarque que le lit était toujours métamorphosé en un seul avec celui de Malfoy avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Il fut réveillé par une cacophonie de pleurs alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Il estima qu'il était entre une et trois heures du matin. Complètement dans les vapes, il commença à se lever avant que la voix de Malfoy ne le coupe.

-Rendors-toi Pott... Harry. Je suis déjà réveillé, j'y vais.

Harry entendit des pas hésitants dans le noir puis un son discret comme un tâtonnement suivit du bruit du glissement d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. Par l'espace sous la porte, il distingua la lumière tremblotante d'un lumos. Harry resta immobile à écouter, les yeux inutilement ouverts. Les pleurs se turent au bout d'un moment. Et Harry continua d'écouter dans le noir. Draco devait penser qu'il était endormi car il se mit à fredonner une berceuse.

-Souffle de la magie

Qui t'emporte au royaume du sommeil

Maintenant il fait nuit

Dormez pendant que part le soleil

Les étoiles veilleront sur vos rêve

Avec la lune jusqu'au réveil

Vous pouvez dormir sans trêve

La voix grave eu l'aire de sonner plus longtemps que la normale dans le silence profond de la maison. Il semblait à Harry que tout Privet Drive s'était fait silencieux pour écouter le blond. La lumière d'à côté fut éteinte et la porte s'est ouverte. Harry a fermé ses yeux pour feinter le sommeil même si en l'absence de lumière, Draco ne pouvait le voir, rendant le manœuvre inutile. Le Malfoy s'immobilisa debout à côté de lui.

Le cœur battant, Harry se demanda si le blond avait remarqué son manège mais ce dernier se contenta de soupirer avant de rejoindre son côté du lit. Harry se demanda la raison de ce soupir mais finit cependant par se rendormir quelques minutes après, avec la pensée que le Malfoy avait une très belle voix.

Draco lançait des bébés multicolores depuis la fenêtre dans un nid de cigognes en chantant. La tante Pétunia avait une tronçonneuse dans les mains et voulait couper l'arbre dans lequel le nid était pendant que l'oncle Vernon déguisé en pape présidait le tout en énonçant des prières latines, les paumes tendues vers le ciel. Hermione débarquait et criait à Harry de libérer Dobby.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il rit pendant quelques secondes en se remémorant son rêve étrange.

Draco, déjà réveillé, le regardait avec un air étonné. Il avait vite compris que les seuls sons qu'émettait le garçon à la Cicatrice en forme d'éclair à son réveil n'étaient que des grognements et des monosyllabes. Le voir rire ainsi n'était pas dans ses habitudes -bien qu'Harry ai un joli rire-.

-Potter? Puis-je savoir le raison de ton hilarité?

Le Potter raconta son rêve et Draco eu du mal à réprimer son sourire en entendant les ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de l'élu. Le blond pris l'air mystificateur de Trelawney et annonça:

-Je vois une ère de troubles! Faites attention aux arbres, mon garçon!

Harry redoubla d'hilarité et Draco se permis un petit sourire, fier de sa prestation.

-Il n'empêche que c'est vraisemblable que Granger essaie de te tuer quand elle saura que tu ose réduire en esclavage de pauvres petits elfes de maison sans défense.

-Ça c'est sur que je vais la sentir passer... Ça m'étonnerais qu'elle fasse des concessions sur ce sujet. Ce n'est pas quelque chose sur laquelle on plaisante avec elle.

-Mais elle doit se douter que tu traiteras bien ton elfe, pourtant.

-Bien traité ou pas, elle dit que c'est de l'esclavage.

-Si c'est ce qu'elle pense, tu vas avoir des emm...ennuis, se rectifia Draco en jetant un coup d'œil vers la chambre des enfants.

Sa conscience l'empêchait de prononcer des mots grossiers à moins de dix mètres de l'âme pure et innocente un enfant, même si la dite âme ne comprenait pas un traître mot de la conversation et dormait probablement.

-Peut-être que si je lui annonce au bon moment et dans de bonnes conditions -par exemple en étant en danger de mort-, elle ne dira rien, continua Harry.

-Tu sais que c'est très Serpentard comme façon de penser?

-M'en voila choqué...

-On aura tout vu, un Griffondor fourbe...

-Et un Serpentard qui me fait la morale.

-Je ne te fais pas la morale, au contraire! Je t'approuve totalement si ça peut te permettre de rester en vie face à Granger...

-Avoue que je te manquerais, sourit Harry.

Draco prit un air hautain typiquement Serpentard:

-Oui, après tout, qui accueillerait à bras ouvert une personne qui a passé la majeure partie de son existence à l'insulter si ce n'est toi?

-Profiteur!

-Idéaliste! Sinon, tes amis, tu leur dira ta situation -à moins que tu ne l'ai déjà fait-?

-Pour l'instant ils sont dans l'ignorance mais je suis en train de réfléchir à ce que je dois leur dire, tempéra Harry.

-Déjà, ce sera impossible de cacher les bébés. Mais tout avouer à tes sous-fifres reviendrai à mettre Dumbledore au courant et je ne suis pas sûr que sa réaction seras des meilleurs. Ne rien dire créerait des questions embarrassantes.

-Oui, j'ai déjà pensé à les faire passer pour mes fils.

Harry vit une légère crispation sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

-Et la mère? Tu vas demander à la belette rousse? Je suis sûr qu'elle sera plus que d'accord pour jouer ce rôle, dit Malfoy d'un ton léger que démentaient ses yeux froids.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" Se demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas le sérieux soudain du blond.

Avait-il si peur que ça d'être écarté de la vie des enfants? Harry s'empressa de le rassurer:

-Moi vivant, jamais cette fille ne s'approchera de nos enfants, dit Harry en prenant une miné dégoûtée.

Malfoy tiqua sur l'utilisation de l'adjectif possessif "nos" mais se repris vite en se composant un visage neutre. Harry remarqua qu'il semblait soudainement plus détendu.

-Dis-moi, c'est l'amour fou entre toi et la Weaslaide. Mais l'utiliser comme mère est la meilleure solution pour éviter les questions. Tu diras juste qu'elle a utilisé un sort pour masquer sa grossesse. Le seul problème c'est que Maman belette risque de te tuer pour avoir mis sa petite fille chérie en cloque.

-Oublie cette idée. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'avoir comme femme et les enfants ne lui ressemblent pas du tout.

-Quel est ton plan alors? questionna Draco.

-La mère est... Une moldue! Si on fait le calcul, les petits ont six mois. Ils sont donc nés vers janvier. On enlève neuf mois et on tombe sur la fin de notre quatrième année. Avec... Les événements qui s'y sont passés, personne de s'étonnerait que j'ai agis inconsciemment. Au bout de six mois de vie des bébés, la mère m'annonce que je suis père.

-Le seul problème c'est que d'après ton si brillant calcul, tu es sensé avoir rencontré cette fille en Mai. Or, à cette période, tu te trouvais à Poudlard. Sauf erreur de ma part, tu ne peux pas te trouver à Poudlard et ailleurs... Sauf en troisième année où ta tête m'as agressé à Pré-au-lard. D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait.

-La troisième année? Le jour où je t'ai balancé de la boue? pouffa Harry. Je te raconterai un jour. Mais sinon pour résoudre l'anachronisme de la naissance des enfants, il y a l'option "ils sont nés en avance". Ou sinon, on peut mentir sur leur âge d'un mois ou deux. Au pire, on peut dire que je suis sorti de Poudlard par un passage secret et que je me suis rendu dans le monde moldu en balais... Hé au fait, quel est l'âge exact des enfants?

-Astrid et Léo sont nés le 9 février je crois.

-Ho, ils ont donc presque six mois.

Malfoy acquiesça avec l'air de penser "bravo, tu sais compter". Soudain, avec un "POP" caractéristique, Dobby dans toute sa splendeur apparut.

-Bonjour Monsieur Harry! Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy!

-Bonjour Dobby, comment vas-tu? demanda gentiment Harry au petit elfe.

Ce dernier sembla au bord des larmes -pour ne pas changer-.

-Le maître Harry est trop bon avec Dobby! Dobby ne peut qu'aller bien avec un maître si bon, si généreux, si précieux! Mais Dobby ne doit pas oublier son objectif, non, non, il est venu faire son rapport d'espion secret!

-Ho! S'est-il passé quelque chose d'étrange aujourd'hui?

Dobby prit un air conspirateur.

-Les elfes de maisons parlent beaucoup dans les cuisines. Certains ont entendu Monsieur le Directeur Dumbledore parler dans son sommeil "d'argent bloqué" avec le nom de monsieur Harry souvent répété.

-Je vois, c'est sûrement à propos de mon héritage, balaya Harry.

-Le Directeur a aussi demandé au terrible Professeur des cachots d'apprendre de nouveau l'occulumencie à Harry Potter, Monsieur!

-QUOI!? Mais il doit bien savoir que Snape n'acceptera jamais!

-Hé bien... Le Professeur des cachots a déjà accepté...

Harry regarda le mur avec la ferme intention de se cogner la tête contre jusqu'à perdre connaissance.

-Pour quand sont programmés les cours? demanda Draco qui s'était rendu compte que Harry n'était pas dans les meilleurs disposions pour faire la conversation à un elfe.

L'elfe secoua la tête en haussant les épaules pour montrer son ignorance, faisant battre ses gigantesques oreilles autour de sa tête.

-M****, jura Harry. Je dois maîtriser l'occulumencie avant les cours sinon il saura pour toi et les enfants puis Dumbledore sera mit au courant!

-Potter! l'interrompit Malfoy avec agacement. Je te l'enseignerais. Ma tante -et accessoirement belle-mère- m'en a inculqué quelques bases.

Harry eu l'air soulagé et sembla se retenir de serrer Malfoy dans ses bras. Par précaution, le blond fit un pas en arrière.

-Draco, tu est mon nouveau héros!

Ce dernier grimaça et s'éloigna encore plus du Sauveur du monde sorcier comme s'il était atteint d'une grave maladie.

-Vous les Griffondors, avec votre sentimentalisme à deux noises...

-Ho fais pas ton Serpentard sans cœur! Bon! Commençons l'occulumencie!

-Maintenant?!

-Bah on va pas attendre la résurrection de Merlin pour commencer!

Le blond soupira avant de se laisser entraîner par l'enthousiasme de son... Ami?

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

Merci et à la prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Titre :** La vie d'Harry

 **Résumé :** Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

 **Bêta :** /

 **Ps :** C'est la fanfiction de ma meilleure amie qui c'est montrée vachement radin en nombre de mots !

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent :

 _-Bon! Commençons l'occulumencie!_

 _-Maintenant?!_

 _-Bah on va pas attendre la résurrection de Merlin pour commencer!_

 _Le blond soupira avant de se laisser entraîner par l'enthousiasme de son... Ami?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

-Quelles sont tes bases en la matière? demanda Draco

-Messieurs ne désireraient-ils pas plutôt manger? leur proposa très justement Dobby

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent simultanément, se souvenant soudainement de leur estomac. Dobby fit apparaître une table avec deux chaises. Il s'en alla ensuite chercher la nourriture. Quand il revint, les deux garçons étaient déjà attablés et parlaient des détails de la fausse histoire des enfants. Ils avaient décrété que Harry devait prétendre que un jour, une jeune fille lui avait annoncé qu'il était père de trois enfants -et probablement bientôt quatre vu leur fréquence d'apparition par les fenêtres-. Draco insista pour que la femme soit Malicka. Maintenant qu'Harry avait présenté sa "petite amie" sous ce nom à Sirius, il valait mieux conserver cette alibi pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect. Draco s'assurait aussi par ce moyen de ne pas être évincé de la vie des enfants. De leurs enfants. Sans pouvoir se lnexpliquer, le Serpentard au cœur de pierre s'était peu à peu attaché aux enfants -et même, malgré son arrivée tardive, à Narsès-. Qui aurait cru que le blond pourrait fondre devant trois bébés? Pourtant, les faits étaient là: il se comportait comme s'il était le père des triplés au point qu'on pouvait douter qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu.

Après le repas vint le tant attendu cours d'occulumencie.

-Donc Harry, quel est ton niveau, engagea Draco.

-Environ au stade "videz votre esprit, bougre d'incompétent!", grimaça Harry en imitant le ton sec du professeur de potion.

-Es-tu au moins compatible avec cette méthode?

-Heu... Comment ça, "compatible"? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de faire!

-Mais non! Il y a, pour simplifier, trois méthodes: vider son esprit, se concentrer sur une image, une sensation et autre, faire une barrière avec plusieurs scènes de notre vie ou attaquer à coup de souvenirs qu'ils soient vrais ou faux.

Harry encouragea Malfoy à continuer d'un geste de la main.

-La première méthode, vider son esprit, consiste à bannir toute pensée de sa tête. Pour cela, un état de relaxation profond est nécessaire aux débutants.

Harry ricana.

-Bien sûr! Être parfaitement détendu alors que Snape a une baguette pointée sur moi et s'apprête à s'incruster dans mon cerveau!

-Je te cède ce point. Cela m'étonne qu'il ai utilisé cette méthode sur toi. Les autres semblent plus correspondre à ton caractère.

-Parle moi plutôt des autres méthodes.

-La deuxième méthode est de te concentrer sur quelque chose. Tu dois focaliser ton esprit sans te laisser distraire. Ça peut être une image, une odeur, un sentiment ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Tu peux même te raconter une histoire ou réciter un poème. Plus il y a de détails, plus c'est efficace. L'attaquant seras ainsi bloqué sans pouvoir accéder à autre chose. Au début tu ne pourras que te concentrer sur ce que tu auras choisis puis après beaucoup d'entraînement tu pourras faire comme un mur de façade et réfléchir derrière. Avec cette méthode, tu peux aussi invoquer les "portes noires".

Le regard interrogateur d'Harry le força à s'expliquer:

-C'est une méthode, qui mal utilisée, peut être dangereuse. C'est une solution de replis lorsque ton ennemi réussi à passer tes barrières mentales. Tu dois t'immerger dans un souvenir au point de totalement te couper de la réalité, de ne plus ressentir aucune chose extérieur.

Harry sentit une étrange sensation de déjà vu mais la mi de côté, se promettant de retrouver ce souvenir plus tard. Pendant ce temps là, Draco continua:

-Les sentiments que tu ressent peuvent même influencer ton attaquant. Mais même si cela peut te sembler très utile, je te déconseille vivement d'essayer de l'utiliser, tu peux ne plus pouvoir sortir de ton souvenir et de le revivre en boucle. L'aide d'un excellent legiliment doit être sollicité pour certains cas. Tout ceux qui ont réussi à l'utiliser et à reprendre contact avec la réalité ont décrit cela comme une expérience assez traumatisante.

"L'utiliser et à reprendre contact avec la réalité". Cette information fit frissonner Harry qui se rendit soudain compte de la dangerosité de la méthode. Combien n'avaient pu sortir de leur propre esprit? Et que devenait-on? Une coquille vide dont le cerveau est obligé de regarder en boucle la même scène? Harry secoua la tête et se concentra sur le cours de Draco:

-Bref. La troisième méthode consiste à envoyer une très grange quantité de souvenirs et au bout d'un moment l'agresseur est obligé d'arrêter son attaque sous l'afflux soudain de connaissance. Cela peut très bien convenir à des personnes comme ton amie Granger.

-Et pour moi, que me conseilles-tu?

-La deuxième, dit Draco. Elle est très utile car avec une bonne détermination, il est possible de créer de faux souvenirs pour exploiter un point faible de ton adversaire si tu le connais suffisamment. Par exemple ton ami Weasley à la phobie des araignées.

-Comment sais-tu ça, toi? lui lança Harry en le regardant suspicieusement.

-Ha ha! Secret défense!

-C'est bien ce que je pensais: tu es amoureux de Ron depuis votre première rencontre et tu ne peux t'empêcher de l'espionner! le taquina Harry.

Malfoy le regarda un instant avant de partir dans un éclat de rire.

-Moi... Aimer cet...espèce de... hippie orange?! parvint-t-il à hoqueter entre deux éclats de rire.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant l'appellation très élaborée du rouquin. Lorsqu'ils se ressaisirent, Malfoy, les yeux encore brillants, lui jura solennellement que jamais, au grand jamais il ne tomberait amoureux d'un Weasley. Puis les adolescents se mirent à l'occulumencie. Pour équilibrer leurs niveaux -Harry était un débutant en occululmencie et Draco assez doué en legililencie-, ils décidèrent de commencer doucement et Harry du faire quelque exercices de relaxation. Draco ouvrit une des vitre de la fenêtre et se mit d'un côté en demandant à Harry de se mettre de l'autre.

-Avoir un obstacle entre l'attaquant et le défenseur rends l'occulumencie plus facile, lui expliqua Draco depuis l'autre côté de la vitre.

Harry hocha la tête en s'efforçant de se relaxer alors que Draco pointait sa baguette sur lui.

-Legiliment!

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?**

J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! On se retrouve la prochaine fois ?

Ps : Je voulais également vous dire qu'un groupe de **fanfictionneurs/écrivains/visiteurs** à fait un serveur sur discord, donc si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas !

 **Il suffit de copier ce lien :** ht tps : discord . gg / MyqBTyH et de s'inscrire ! (sans les espaces)

 **Si vous voulez lire mes autres fanfictions, voici les liens :**

Le vol d'une pauvre dame

Je suis dans ton ombre

La morsure de la lune

Les couples inattendus

Les 50 nuances de Nicolas Flamel

Tenez-vous bien

Amortentia

Un dernier soir, un envol, un adieu

Notre désespoir, notre lien

La vie d'Harry

La vie des sorciers

Les cinquante nuances des Potter

Scred

J'aurai mon indépendance

Social Work

Il préfère la salopette

Le bonbon aux citrons

L'écharpe

Crowley et sa putain de photo

Écoute Hermione

La justice d'Harry Potter

L'arnaqueur et sa belle plume

Maintenant, tu es une meurtrière


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Titre :** La vie d'Harry

 **Résumé :** Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

 **Bêta :** /

 **Ps :** C'est la fanfiction de ma meilleure amie qui c'est montrée vachement radin en nombre de mots !

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent :

 _Harry hocha la tête en s'efforçant de se relaxer alors que Draco pointait sa baguette sur lui._

 _-Legiliment !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

L'exercice d'occulumencie commença tout doucement puis s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'Harry s'habituait à l'intrusion et parvenait tant bien que mal à repousser Draco.

Ce n'était pas du tout pareil que les cours avec Snape. Déjà, Harry connaissait Draco et lui faisait assez confiance. En plus, loin de fouiller la tête du Potter dès que ce dernier se déconcentrait, le blond se retirait immédiatement, ne voulant pas empiéter sur sa vie privée.

Ils eurent une pose lorsque Astrid, Léo et Narsès, apparemment très en forme, les interrompirent. Les adolescents les posèrent sur le sol après s'en être occupé... et que Draco ai fait apparaître un tapis sous l'œil blasé d'Harry:

-Le parquet est beaucoup trop dur et froid, se justifia le blond

-Et c'est une raison pour retapisser absolument toute ma chambre?

-Oui.

Puis commença la surveillance des enfants. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal entre Narsès à plat ventre qui rampait très vite pour son âge, Léo qui avait on ne sait comment presque réussi à ouvrir la porte de l'armoire et Astrid qui, profitant que ses "parents"soient partis à la recherche de ses frères, s'était carapatée.

Lorsque Draco et Harry revinrent avec les deux petits garçons, ils faillirent s'arracher les cheveux en constatant la disparition de la petite Astrid. Heureusement, Edwige sautilla jusqu'au lit et releva avec son bec un morceau de couverture masquant l'espace entre le sol et le sommier.

Une toute petite main en sortit, essayant d'attraper l'oiseau qui s'enfuit avec de grands hululements outragés.

Les deux adolescents soupirèrent de soulagement en chœur. La petite fille fut récupérée et quelques sorts plus tard, une aire de jeux fermée et sécurisée se créa.

Cela ressemblait à un grand dôme doré à consistance caoutchouteuse avec une ouverture au sommet. Harry distribua des jouets aux petits pour ne pas qu'ils s'ennuient mais Léo ne semblait pas trouver l'espace assez grand à son goût et se mit à pleurer. Arriva ce qui devait arriver, les deux autres le suivirent dans sa crise de larme.

Hé oui! Être parent n'était pas facile tout les jours, surtout avec des triplés!

Pendant que Harry les réconfortait, Draco agrandit l'"enclos" et rajouta quelques jouets pour faire bonne mesure. Après, il n'y eu plus aucun problème.

Les parents regardaient les triplés interagir entre eux. Ils les trouvaient adorables. Astrid attrapait Narsès avec ses deux petites mains et babillait des choses que elle seule comprenait. Elle avait apparemment vite adopté le nouveau, pourtant seulement arrivé depuis la veille. Léo, lui préférait secouer violemment un jouet bruyant et le cogner par terre ce qui semblait le ravir.

En gardant un oeil attentif sur les bébés et -au cas où- en laissant Edwige en surveillance, les plus vieux reprirent leur cours d'occulumencie. Cela dura jusqu'au repas de midi où ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Quiconque aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient des amis de longue date.

Cependant, il restait encore quelques automatismes du temps où ils ne pouvaient pas se croiser dans les couloirs sans se jeter de sorts. Les gestes un peut trop brusques entraînaient un petit tressaillement chez l'autre, comme s'il craignaient encore de se faire attaquer. C'était inconscient mais ils leurs faudrait sûrement du temps avant que les vieilles craintes se dissipent.

Après leur propre repas, ils nourrirent le trio avec une espèce de mixture en pot peu ragoûtante d'après eux. Narsès semblait d'accord et ne voulait même pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Allez, Sès, fait "Aaaaa"! dit Draco tandis que Harry donnais à tour de rôle la becquée à Léo et Astrid.

-Attends, peut-être qu'il n'a jamais mangé autre chose que du lait, supposa Harry.

Il donna la garde de ses deux bébés a un Draco étonné. Harry récupéra la cuillère et commença à la faire bouger dans les airs.

-Vrooom! L'avion-cuillère va atterrir!

Narsès fixa sans comprendre les mouvements de la cuillère. Puis Harry se mit à mimer le fait de manger avec de petits bruits de contentement. Lorsqu'il rapprocha encore la cuillère de Narsès, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche.

-Mission réussie!

Le repas se déroula dans la joie, la bonne humeur, et les éclaboussures de nourriture. Ce qui entraîna Harry à dire que les bébés devaient être lavés. Proposition suivie par Draco.

Ils allèrent remplir une bassine d'eau qu'ils chauffèrent magiquement à 37 degrés.

L'un des garçons -en l'occurrence Harry- nettoyait un bébé -Astrid- pendant que Draco surveillait les deux autres. Puis ils échangent de rôle: Harry séchait la petite et surveillait le bébé restant alors que Draco se faisait éclabousser par Léo.

Le blond pestait contre l'ingratitude des enfants malgré son petit sourire en coin démentant ses propos. Une fois les trois jeunes propres, secs et habillés, ils se tapèrent dans la main avec un sourire complice.

Une heure plus tard, les trois enfants s'étaient endormis dans leur aire de jeux. Ils s'étaient couchés les uns sur les autres et formaient un tas de jambe et de bras difficile à distinguer. Harry et Draco sourirent, attendris.

Dobby apparut soudainement et proposa de garder le trio d'endormis. D'après lui, les deux adolescents devaient aller prendre l'air. Tout deux acquiescèrent avec joie: rester enfermé dans une maison était assez frustrant pour deux adolescents en pleine forme.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se séparer. À trop se fréquenter, ils finiraient par ne plus se supporter même si pour l'instant ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Draco rentra chez lui pour rassurer ses parents sur sa longue absence.

Harry se métamorphosa en "Paul Galç" -il avait fini par s'habituer à cette deuxième identité- et s'en alla au chemin de Traverse.

Il se sentit léger: pour la première fois des vacances, il sortait seul sans bébés ni Malfoy. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le manque de solitude lui pesait.

Anonymement, il se promena sur le chemin de Traverse, redécouvrant comme au premier jour touts les magasin et étales marchandes. Il se surprit même à passer la porte d'un magasin d'ingrédients de potion en se rappelant de sa première visite.

Il avait tout juste onze ans à cette époque. La quantité d'ingrédients l'avait impressionnée. Mais son engouement pour les potions s'était vite étouffé à sa rencontre avec le professeur Snape.

Harry prit la première résolution d'une liste qui ne ferais qu'augmenter: cette année, qu'il soit accepté en cour de potion ou pas, il étudierait cette matière, quitte à demander de l'aide à Draco.

Fort de cette résolution, il acheta a une librairie le livre "les potions pour les nuls : tout pour ne pas faire exploser votre chaudron involontairement mais sur commande". Puis maudissant Hermione sur les mauvaises habitudes qu'elle lui donnait, il prit aussi un livre parlant de l'occulumencie en cas d'ennuis.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?**

J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! On se retrouve la prochaine fois ?

Ps : Je voulais également vous dire qu'un groupe de **fanfictionneurs/écrivains/visiteurs** à fait un serveur sur discord, donc si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas !

 **Il suffit de copier ce lien :** discord . gg / Zrj8KQ9 et de s'inscrire ! (sans les espaces)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Titre :** La vie d'Harry

 **Résumé :** Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

 **Bêta :** /

 **Ps :** C'est la fanfiction de ma meilleure amie qui c'est montrée vachement radine en nombre de mots !

 **Note de l'autrice :** Salut à tous! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre de "La vie d'Harry"!

J'ai eu quelques soucis avec ce chapitre qui ne me convenait pas du tout et avec trop d'incohérences... Bref, je poste un petit récapitulatif de l'histoire mais vous pouvez toujours tout relire :D

Résumé des derniers chapitres:

Harry aurait pu passer des vacances tranquillement chez les Dursley après sa cinquième année. Surtout qu'il a la chance que Sirius ai survécu à la traversée du voile avec seulement un changement d'apparence irréversible en représailles! Mais encore faut-il que Draco Malfoy de lui confie pas deux bébés en danger de mort... Surtout qu'un troisième petit s'est incrusté avec comme indice une lettre signée Lys d'Argent!Comment évoluer avec sa petite famille recomposée à l'insue de tous lorsque les prémices d'une sombre machination sont mis à jour?

Résumé un peu plus précis du dernier chapitre:

Snape est chargé par Dumbledore d'essayer de nouveau d'apprendre à Harry comment fermer son esprit. Pour protéger leurs nombreux secrets, Draco commence à enseigner l'occlumancie au Griffondor. Les deux commencent parallèlement à mieux se connaître. Pour leur éviter le surmenage, Dobby demande aux adolescents d'aller prendre l'air quelques heures. Harry va au chemin de Traverse pendant que Draco part rassurer ses parents sur son absence.

Au programme dans "La vie d'Harry":

-Environ 2 000 mots et un chapitre de la même taille -et même un peu plus grand- la semaine prochaine!

-Un serpent bizarre

-Un peu de Dursley mais pas trop -faut pas en imposer plus que nécessaire à Harry même si on les aime bien *tousse*-

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

En flânant dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, son regard fut attiré par un livre sur les manières à avoir quand on est un sang pur bien éduqué. Sur un coup de tête purement Gryffondoresque, et sachant que de toute façon Draco validerait son choix, Harry acheta le livre. Il le rangea dans un sac avec le manuel de potion de débutant et celui d'occlumancie puis retourna visiter les autres boutiques. En soupirant Harry constata que ses vieilles robes de sorcier commençaient à se faire trop petites. Résigné à se faire planter des aiguilles dans les bras il se rendit chez Madame Guipure, la couturière. Il dut inventer une histoire pour justifier le fait qu'un adulte achète une robe de sorcier pour les cours.

Grâce à la gérante du magasin très bavarde, il appris que les robes de sorciers bénéficiaient de charmes de protection rendant le tissu imperméable aux potions. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que le professeur Snape leur interdisait de les enlever en cours malgré la chaleur. Harry aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait de sadisme alors que c'était juste de la prévention. Le professeur remontait dans son estime.

Après, Harry sortit et ne fit que flâner, s'arrêtant chez Florian Fortarôme pour acheter une glace.

Bref une journée d'adolescent normal. Un moment, il fut percuté par un jeune homme qui se confondit immédiatement en excuses. Harry reconnu Neville Londubat. Il se demander par quel coup du hasard il le rencontrait encore sur le Chemin de Travers. Il l'avait déjà croisé pendant l'un de ses récentes visites. Augusta Londubat, sa grand-mère arriva à son tour et gronda son petit-fils pour sa maladresse.

-Ce n'est rien madame, la rassura Harry

Il sourit quand il les vit repartir dans l'allée et aller chez Olivander. L'année précédente, le jeune Neville avait cassé sa baguette -ou plutôt celle de son père- lors de l'attaque du débarquement des ministères.

Après les avoir vu disparaître dans la boutique, Harry reprit sa route en flânant à travers les étals il s'arrêta à la ménagerie d'animaux magique. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'y était jamais allé et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Surtout il ne s'était pas rendu compte pas bruit que produisait la vingtaine de serpents exposée dans la vitrine. Deux boas se disputaient dans un vivarium, un groupe de serpent non identifiés d'une couleur bleu parlaient nourriture et de tout petits sifflements stridents venaient de la cage un peu en retrait.

Harry se mis à côté des cages et écouta pendant quelques minutes les serpents parler, négocier et se disputer entre eux. Mais il fut obligé de partir pour ne pas paraître suspect quand un employé vint lui demander si il se sentait bien. De toute façon, il était l'heure de rentrer et d'aller retrouver touts ses invités.

Sur la route, Harry trouva un petit serpent blessé. Et il ne pu évidemment s'empêcher de lui proposer de l'aide. Le serpent, apparemment une femelle, accepta avec reconnaissance.

Harry commença soudainement à se demander si recueillir un serpent alors qu'il avait trois enfants, deux chouette et un Draco à sa charge était la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Mais elle avait pourtant dit ne pas être venimeuse. La femelle décida de lui faire la conversation:

-Je m'appelle Etincelle, lui siffla-t-elle.

-Enchanté moi c'est...

Harry hésita sur son prénom qui n'avait aucun équivalent en Fourchelang. Il prononça donc à la façon humaine:

-"Harry"

-Je n'arriverai jamais à prononcer ce prénom. Est-ce que je peux t'en donner un autre?

-Heu... Oui, répondit Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Très bien maintenant tu t'appelleras Brillant.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tes yeux brillent de mille feux, chantonna Étincelle.

"Sur quoi suis-je encore tombé", soupira silencieusement Harry alors que le serpent lui demandait de décrire certaines coutume humaine comme le port de vêtements.

Alors il lui raconta que sortir déshabillé était interdit (atteinte à la pudeur et tout le tralala).

-Mais pourtant quand vous naissez, vous en avez pas pourtant... Si?

Méditant sur les incohérences de l'humanité, Harry pensa à sa "tante" Marge devait être bientôt revenu de France. Il espérait qu'elle prolonge son séjour là-bas, tant pis pour les Français. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa "tante"! Mais juste qu'il ne l'appréciait jamais plus que séparée de lui par une mer. Au moins, de là, il n'entendait pas ses insultes même si elle les criaient de tous ses poumons.

Etincelle, le voyant partir dans ses pensées, resserra légèrement son emprise sur le bras du garçon pour le ramener à l'instant présent. Comme il l'ignorait encore elle en fut vexé décida de serrer plus fort. Un instant plus tard, Harry sursautait, brusquement tiré de ses pensées. Il lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un innocent -autant que le regard d'un serpent puisse l'être-.

-Tu n'as pas terminé de m'expliquer cette organisation qui te permet d'apprendre... se justifia-t-elle.

-L'école, répondit Harry en langage humain.

-Oui c'est ça. Vos mots sont vraiment trop compliqués.

Harry retourna à la description des écoles moldues et de Poudlard sous les yeux émerveillés d'Étincelle

Arrivé au 4 Privet Drive, Harry demanda -ou plutôt supplia- Etincelle de rentrer dans la manche de son t-shirt le temps qu'il traverse le salon des Dursley. L'oncle Vernon le regarda soupçonneusement, cherchant probablement des traces d'un bébé dans sa maison. Harry avait l'étrange impression qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans sa chambre pendant son absence.

-Garçon, tu iras mettre la table et faire la cuisine.

-Oui oncle Vernon, je vais juste changer de vêtements, lui répondit Harry en s'en allant dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit grand la porte et vis aussitôt que le blond était rentré.

-Bonjour Draco, s'exclama-t-il.

-On s'est déjà vu aujourd'hui, Pott... Harry. Et en plus on est le soir.

-Et alors?

Le blond soupira, l'air exaspéré en souriant néanmoins.

-Tu es allé où, lui demanda encore Harry en changeant de vêtement. Torse nu, il alla fouiller dans son armoire -celle-là même où il avait enfermé Dobby pour le cacher de Vernon il y a des années-.

-Voir mon parrain, Severus Snape

-J'espère pour toi qu'il est meilleur parrain que pédagogue, le nargua une dernière fois Harry avant de s'éclipser.

Juste à temps: une seconde après, un coussin s'écrasa sur la porte. Hé oui, un Malfoy vexé pouvait être dangereux, surtout avec des coussins

Harry fit comme lui avait ordonné son oncle et un peu plus tard tout était prêt. À table Dudley demanda à ses parents si de nouveaux voisins venaient d'emménager dans la ville car il avait vu une nouvelle fille en se "promenant" -c'est-à-dire, pendant qu'il traînait avec son gang -.

-Une belle fille, décrit Dudley. Elle est grande, blonde et des yeux bleus-gris.

Pétunia se tamponna le coin des yeux avec un mouchoir en tissu en déclarant que c'était merveilleux que son adorable petit Dudley soit amoureux. Harry, par contre, dû se cacher sous la table en faisant semblant de ramasser une fourchette pour cacher son fou rire quand il comprit qu'il parlait de Malfoy. Il laissa son cousin raconter comment il l'avait rencontrée et qu'un garçon l'accompagnait ainsi que des enfants.

-Sûrement ses frère et sœur, s'était rassuré Dudley qui n'était finalement pas si loin de la réalité.

Harry sorti rapidement de table sans avoir beaucoup mangé. Malfoy non plus n'avait pas encore dîné. Il avait attendu son colocataire. Peu après le retour du Survivant dans la chambre, Dobby apparu avec le repas. Cette fois Harry mangea de bon cœur en discutant de sa journée avec le blond. Choisissant bien leur moment, les enfants se mirent à pleurer en plein milieu du dîner. Ils se partagèrent les enfants -cette fois Dobby les aidait-. Après, ils finirent le repas avec les bébés sur leur genoux comme ils ne voulaient pas quitter leurs "parents".

Ils commencèrent à parler nourriture des bébés avec l'elfe émotif. Harry avait bien essayer d'inviter Dobby à table mais l'elfe avait fermement refusé après une crise de larme pour la gentillesse de son maître.

-Ils pourront bientôt arrêter le lait? questionna Draco.

-Pas tout de suite, dans quelques années, répondit Dobby.

Harry acquiesça avant de changer de sujet.

-Hé au fait Drago, aurais-tu vu un serpent récemment?

-Un serpent?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire dans une chambre?

-... ben j'ai comme qui dirait trouvé un serpent blessé... annonça timidement Harry.

Draco se pinça le nez et attendit quelques secondes espérant vainement se calmer.

-Laisse-moi résumer, dit le Serpentard en essayant de garder une voix calme. Tu as trouvé et gardé un serpent qui peut potentiellement nous mordre en toute connaissance en cause alors que tu sais pertinemment que trois bébés innocents et sans défenses se trouvent chez toi?

-Oui, lui répondit Harry en donnant prudemment le bébé qu'il avait sur ses genoux à Dobby.

L'elfe attrapa adroitement l'enfant en gardant un air imperturbable, déjà habitué aux frasques des adolescents.

-Potter je vais t'étriper, lui grogna Malfoy.

Harry n'attendit pas pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et s'enfuir dans l'escalier. Il entendit vaguement Malfoy pousser un juron étouffé et murmurer un sort de désillusion. Ho ho... Il devina sans mal que le blond allait passer par la fenêtre. Sans faire attention aux Dursley qui se demandaient ce qu'avait encore leur neveu/cousin, Harry sortit en trombe.

Une fois sûr qu'aucun moldu ne pouvait le voir, il se désillusiona d'un sort. Il entendait les pas légers du blond et avait clairement conscience que ce dernier l'entendait lui aussi. Soudain Malfoy lança un sort de localisation et une baguette invisible émis une lumière bleue. Se sachant repéré, Harry se mit à courir, oubliant toute prudence au profit de l'adrénaline.

Il déboula dans un parc, le blond à ses trousses. Il eu vaguement conscience que son poursuivant lui avait enlevé son sort de désillusion.

Alors qu'il passait sous un lampadaire, le blond lui sauta dessus lui fit un plaquage digne d'un rugbyman. Harry se retrouva par terre, Malfoy le plaquant au sol. Il réussi à se tourner sur le dos. Malfoy resserra sa prise. La lumière du lampadaire devant laquelle virevoltaient des papillons nocturnes donnait des reflets d'or à ses cheveux blonds.

Les deux garçons étaient essoufflés par leur course mais se regardaient droit dans les yeux d'un air de défi.

-Tu es un crétin inconscient, Harry, souffla Draco.

Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade et un instant il se demanda si la cause était vraiment la course poursuite ou... autre chose. Malfoy le relâcha presque immédiatement et se laissa rouler dans l'herbe à côté de son colocataire en contemplant le ciel.

L'héritier Potter l'imita. Le ciel était dégagé, aucun nuage de masquait la lune.

-On voit bien les étoiles ce soir, commenta Harry en croisant les bras sous sa tête pour plus de confort.

Draco hocha la tête sans répondre.

-A quoi penses-tu, le questionna doucement l'héritier Potter en voyant son air nostalgique

Il y eu un instant de silence où Harry se demanda si le blond allait vraiment répondre.

-A mes parents enfin surtout ma mère... avoua Draco presque en un murmure. Je sais qu'en trahissant Voldemort, je l'ai perdue à jamais.

Harry voulu être optimiste:

-Mais peut-être que...

-Peut-être que quoi, hein? Peut-être qu'elle se repentira, qu'elle se rendra compte que celui qui est censé sauver les sang purs en tue plus qu'aucun moldu ne l'a jamais fait? Ma mère est d'accord avec les plans de... Voldy. Elle a fait son choix, j'ai fait le mien. À moins de changer profondément ses idéaux, nous sommes ennemis.

Sa voix était résignée avec une petite pointe de tristesse. Harry mit sa main sur l'épaule de Draco en signe de réconfort. Ils ne bougèrent pas avant un long moment, contemplant les étoiles sous la lumière artificielle d'un lampadaire, tout deux étendus dans un vieux parc à Privet Drive.

* * *

 **Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?**

J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! On se retrouve la prochaine fois ?

Ps : Je voulais également vous dire qu'un groupe de **fanfictionneurs/écrivains/visiteurs** à fait un serveur sur discord, donc si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas !

 **Il suffit de copier ce lien :** discord . gg / 9EcSmEe et de s'inscrire ! (sans les espaces)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Titre :** La vie d'Harry

 **Résumé :** Il arrive des jours comme ça où les bébés entrent par votre fenêtre, où Blaise Zabini se pointe à votre porte pour vous insulter en japonais, où une dizaine de personnes se mettent à squatter illégalement votre maison. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde mais pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur Harry? DRARRY !

 **Bêta :** /

* * *

 **La vie d'Harry, chapitre 16**

* * *

"Ils ne bougèrent pas avant un long moment, contemplant les étoiles sous la lumière artificielle d'un lampadaire, tout deux étendus dans un vieux parc à Privet Drive. "

Ensuite, ils rentrèrent. Draco dû encore se transformer en "Malicka". En revenant vers la maison, ils s'aperçurent que le coin du rideau d'une fenêtre de Mrs Figgs était relevé par une main.

La veille voisine curieuse au service de Dumbledore les espionnait. Harry et Malicka se prirent innocemment la main en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué la surveillance intensive. Alors qu'ils arrivaient chez les Dursley, ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. Puis Draco se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant d'embrasser Harry sur la joue. Le Survivant se sentit rougir. C'est vrai que se faire embrasser par une fille aussi jolie que semble être Malfoy avait de quoi troubler le jeune garçon.

Cela lui rappela le temps où parler à Cho Chang -la belle attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch à Serdaigle- le rendait aussi écarlate qu'une écrevisses. Harry maudit sa timidité qui le faisait rougir à cause de Malfoy.

Il espérait fortement que le blond ne remarque rien avec la nuit qu'il faisait. Mais par contre la petite scène avez fait son effet et le rideau de Mrs Figg était retombé. Malfoy s'éloigna de lui d'une démarche gracieuse et après un petit geste de la main, disparut dans la nuit. Harry resta une minute de trop à fixer les ténèbres qui l'avaient englouti avant de secouer la tête, peu sûr des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce geste. Il était plus que temps de rentrer. La "douce" voix de son oncle l'accueillit dès qu'il poussa la porte.

-Alors garçon, c'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres?! La prochaine fois que tu sort si tard, tu dormiras dehors!

-Oui oncle Vernon, ânonna Harry en retenant un bâillement, pressé de regagner sa chambre.

Il fut relâché un peu plus tard après avoir été sermonné pour avoir couru dans la maison pour sortir -Dudley était en train de manger, il aurait pu s'étouffer s'il avait été surpris! Tu n'as pas honte d'essayer de blesser mon fils unique?! Monstre, tueur! Nous qui t'avons nourri et logé gratuitement!-. Et tout le blabla habituel. Ha, charmante famille.

Harry monta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse.

Dobby était en train de remettre les enfants dans leur berceau après les avoir nourris mais d'après l'elfe, ils pleuraient depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils étaient inconsolables, surtout Astrid et Léo. Harry mis sa main dans le petit lit juste au-dessus de la tête des trois petits et bougea ses doigts. Aussitôt plusieurs petites mains se tendirent et agrippèrent ses doigts. Les pleurs avaient mystérieusement cessé.

-Alors comme ça vous ne voulez pas faire dodo? Ça a 6 mois et ça veut déjà faire des nuits blanches.

-C'est peut-être les gènes Malfoy, l'interrompit une voix.

Harry sursauta il fut gêné de cette fait surprendre par Drago à gagater devant une portée de bambin.

-D'après ma mère je n'ai pas fait mes nuits avant longtemps, lui apprit t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas pareil pour eux, chuchota Harry en recommençant à faire des petits gestes de la main aux bébés pour les amuser.

Harry pris un recueil d'histoires ayant appartenu à Dudley mais dont Pétunia n'avais pas pu se résoudre à se débarrasser -trop de souvenirs d'après elle-. Harry n'avait eu aucun scrupule à le prendre vu que touts les livres de Dudley se trouvaient dans cette chambre. Depuis que le Potter avait quitté le placard pour y emménager, personne n'avait réclamé les bouquins, alors...

Il feuilleta le livre au hasard et s'arrêta sur Blanche-Neige et les sept nains.

Draco qui entendait l'histoire pour la première fois était très attentif mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poser des questions.

-Mais comment les moldus ont su que les sorciers existaient?

-Malfoy, ils ne savent rien c'est juste une histoire.

-Est-ce que la belle-mère utilise de polynectar?

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est juste une histoire!

Quand Harry termina son récit, un étonnant silence régnait. Il se rendit compte que Draco s'était endormi sur le fauteuil où il avait élu domicile au début de l'histoire. Harry hésita: le réveiller mettrait Malfoy de mauvaise humeur. En plus, si le survivant le laissait là, le blond allait probablement dormir dans une mauvaise position et le matin, il râlerait doublement après Harry pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

Il ne restait plus qu'une solution: le transporter sans le sortir de son sommeil.

Malheureusement, le sort de lévitation était trop brusque et risquerait de le réveiller. Il devais le faire à la manière moldue. En soupirant, Harry passa une de ses mains sous les jambes du blond et l'autre dans son dos. Heureusement, le sortilège d'allègement existait. Le plus délicatement il posa l'endormi -la Belle au bois dormant- sur le lit et alla prendre une douche

Après il s'enfouir simplement à son tour dans le lit pour dormir. Après tout, la journée avait été longue.

Cinq jours passèrent où Harry et Draco apprirent à se connaître. Cinq jours rythmés par les rire et les pleurs du trios de bambin. De temps en temps, ils sortaient sous la forme Malicka et compagnie.

Un dimanche, ils avais même fait une longue balade dans Londres côté moldu par des moyens de transport qui avaient surpris Draco en bon sang pur qu'il était. Etincelle avait été soignée et avait pu repartir voir ses amis serpents après un dernier au revoir.

Cela aurait pu durer longtemps ce qui n'auraient pas été pour déplaire à nos deux -ou cinq... ou six avec Dobby... (et avec Edwidge et Pouce, huit ce qui était commence à faire beaucoup)- personnages.

Mais malheureusement, il y eu un petit imprévu appelé Weasley. Alors que Harry et Draco dormaient profondément, ils furent réveillés par deux hululement d'alerte et par des coups dans les volets. Ils sautèrent immédiatement sur leurs pieds, sur le qui-vive. Draco devint Malicka d'un sort et alla s'enfermer avec les bébés dans la pièce adjacente. Un sort plus tard, et la porte était camouflée. Harry ouvrit les volets avec précaution, sa baguette bien en évidence en position de combat. La tête rousse qui apparut faillit prendre un sort mais Harry réussi à s'e empêcher au dernier moment. La surprise passée, reconnu Ron et Ginny sur deux balais volants.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? s'écria-t-il, choqué.

-On vient te sauver Harry, lui dit Ron.

Le Potter se retiens de se cogner la tête contre la fenêtre de désespoir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé -sauf occasionnellement de Ginny quand elle essayait de le droguer à la potion d'amour-.

-Mais qui vous a mis cette stupidité dans la tête? Je vais parfaitement bien et je ne suis pas une pu**** de princesse à sauver!

Ron eu le bon goût de paraître gêné.

-Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre...

Bon, comment leur annoncer qu'il était trop occupé à prendre le thé avec Malfoy et à s'occuper des trois bébés pour lui répondre?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'étais occupé O.C.C.U.P.É.

"Cela était très convaincant, maintenant rajoutons une petite touche de mélodramatique, pensa Harry."

-Mon parrain est mort il y a moins d'un mois, je fais mon deuil!

"Parfait il ne restait plus que la petite larme à l'œil pour peaufiner le tout et j'aurais eu un Oscar du meilleur comédien"

-C'est pas grave, viens quand même au Terrier avec nous, lui dit Ginny.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir réfléchi avant de lancer cette phrase. Mais quand elle réalisa, un air horrifié se peignit sur son visage alors que Ron la fusillait du regard. Harry, lui, était en colère. Cette espèce de carotte sur patte venait de dire que le mort de son parrain n'était "pas grave"? Il s'efforça de rester calme.

-J'ai besoin de solitude, vous ne pouvais pas le comprendre? Maintenant, rentrez chez vous et fiche-moi la paix.

Draco depuis la chambre, entendit les paroles d'Harry à ses anciens amis. Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, il se jeta un sortilège de désillusion et ouvrit la porte. Heureusement le sortilège camouflant la porte ne se rompit pas lors de sa sortie. Le but du blond était d'utiliser la legilimancie sur les deux roux pour savoir si leurs intentions étaient bonnes -pour le Weasley mâle surtout, car la rousse aurait déjà été cataloguée comme ennemie.

Sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en doute, il effleura l'esprit du Weasley. Mais ses pensées étaient floues pour Draco, qui se retira de l'esprit très rapidement. Le Weasley ne maîtrisait quand même pas l'occlumancie?!

Peu après, Harry jeta -poliment- les deux Weasley dehors en leur demandant de ne pas revenir.

Après ses nuits difficiles à cause des bébés, il était sur les nerfs, le petit griffon, pensa Draco en ricanant intérieurement.

Il fallait dire que finalement il était habitué à sa présence continuelle et à son humour pourri. Ils étaient liés par une espèce d'amitié incompatible qui n'aurait pu ne jamais exister sans la présence des trois petits monstres à la bouille d'ange comme seuls les enfants pouvaient avoir. Il devait avouer qu'il s'était attaché à eux à force, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, n'en déplaise Harry. Secrètement, il se considérait comme leur père et parfois, il se surprenait à espérer que la situation dure encore longtemps.

La vie était calme au 4 Privet Drive, plus qu'elle ne le fut jamais au manoir Malfoy. Bien que leur lieu de vie sois assez restreint, il y avait beaucoup à faire comme gérer les enfants, les animaux même si Edwige ne semblait pas beaucoup l'apprécier.

Et parfois aussi, il y avait des balades avec Harry où il sortait sous la forme Malicka, ce qui les obligeait parfois à se tenir la main. Cela le vexerait horriblement d'avoir les cheveux longs et d'être plus petit que Potter. Il n'était pas une meuf! Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'était fait et son travestissement forcé était devenu un sujet de blague. Bref, vu de l'extérieur, ils avaient l'air d'un gentil petit couple bien uni.

La veille, Sirius Black était revenu à la maison et avait déclaré qu'ils étaient "très mignons ensemble". Il n'avais pas compris les éclats de rire que cette affirmation avait suscité. Le plus dur avait été de justifier l'apparition soudaine inexpliquée de Narsès.

Draco avait balbutié que un de ses amis l'avait gardé jusqu'à présent car le bébé avait été malade pour ne pas contaminer les autres. Black avait trouvé le nouveau-né adorable même s'il s'était interrogé sur la signification et l'origine du nom. L'horoscope, le hasard et la beauté du nom furent prétextés tour à tour.

-Draco, je sais que tu es là, dit Harry, le ramenant dans le présent.

Le blond leva le sortilège de désillusion ce qui le fit réapparaître.

-Harry, je crois qu'on a un problème.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Ils vont peut être prévenir Dumbledore, continua le blond à la question muette.

Harry jura avant de dire:

-Il ne faut pas qu'il se doute de votre présence!

-Comment allons-nous faire alors?

Harry lui demanda de s'asseoir et le laisser réfléchir. Peu après avoir fait les cent pas, le Potter releva enfin la tête.

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va envoyer Dobby espionner pour nous avec Winky -l'elfe qui t'as soigné à ton arrivée- si elle est digne de confiance. Ensuite, il faut que nous intensifions la fréquence de nos leçons d'occlumancie. Personne, pas même Dumbledore, ne doit pouvoir voir mes souvenirs. Heureusement, il ne devait normalement pas venir dans ma chambre mais si il vient, il faut une solution de repli. On demande aux elfes de nous faire transplaner ou on prévoit un portoloin... Mais je ne crois pas être capable d'en faire un...

Harry faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, l'esprit en ébullition alors qu'il était environ 3h du matin. Draco se chargea bien vite de lui rappeler:

-Sinon on verra demain. Il est tard, je ne pense pas que les Weasley aurons le temps de prévenir le vieux fou du jour au lendemain. Harry obtempéra et retourna de là où il venait mais Draco savais pertinemment qu'il ne dormais pas beaucoup. Dès le lendemain, il convoqua Dobby et Winky pour leur expliquer leur mission. Les créatures magiques acceptèrent avec joie. Mais Winky révéla un esprit de fourberie qu'aucun des deux adolescents n'avait pu soupçonner.

-Vous savez, messieurs, déclara la petite elfe, il se pourrait que Winky soit en réalité une espionne pour Monsieur Dumbledore. Et même si Winky ne l'est pas, Winky est obligée de répondre la vérité au Maître Dumbledore si il pose des questions. Le seul moyen de s'assurer de l'allégeance de Winky est de lier Winky à un nouveau Maître...

-Hermione va me tuer, chuchota Harry avant d'accepter la proposition pas du tout subtile de l'elfe.

Comment aurait-il pu dire non aux immenses yeux larmoyants de la pauvre petite Winky? Il comprit qu'il s'était fait manipuler en voyant le petit sourire en coin de l'être magique.

Effectivement, Hermione allait doublement le tuer. Une fois le rituel pour que Winky devienne son elfe attitrée effectué, Harry embarqua Draco dans un entraînement intensif d'occlumancie alors que les deux elfes s'occuperaient des enfants. Harry faisait de nets progrès et parvenait à repousser une attaque de legilimancie s'il n'y avait pas de contact direct avec les yeux de l'attaquant. Draco l'entraînait à montrer certains souvenirs pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. De temps en temps Harry pensait très fortement à l'une de leur ancienne bagarre du temps où ils étaient encore ennemis ce qui était plutôt efficace. C'est qu'il apprenait vite.

* * *

 **À la prochaine**

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! On se retrouve la prochaine fois ?

Ps : Je voulais également vous dire qu'un groupe de **fanfictionneurs/écrivains/visiteurs** à fait un serveur sur discord, donc si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas !

 **Il suffit de copier ce lien :** discord . gg / 9EcSmEe et de s'inscrire ! (sans les espaces)


End file.
